


The Bad Place

by Blondie2000



Series: The Bad Place Series [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Episode: s13e09 The Bad Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: The mission was to open the rift to the world where Mary Winchester was trapped in. The plan goes awry and they all get sent to different places. Jack is with Mary and the Winchesters are in the Bad Place. Can the Winchesters survive in the world of the dead and get reunited with Jack and Mary? (The Bad Place is The Walking Dead) set during season 13 of SPN and season 7 of TWD





	1. The Bad Place

Since he left the bunker that day, Jack's aim was to explore his powers and to be able to control them so he wouldn't harm or kill an innocent person again. He wants to be good he wants people to see that his good he wants the Winchesters to see that his good. In order to convince them, Jack felt the right thing to do was to bring back their mom who was trapped in the apocalypse world.

Jack finally had everything he needed to open the rift and rescue Mary Winchester. Although the dream walker Kaia still hasn't fully controlled her powers yet, Jack was willing to take the risk. They all arrived at this abandon ship. Sam starts spraying painting warding sigils so the angels are prevented from coming in.

Kaia looks round panic on her face.

"What's happening?"

Jack turns and looks at her.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"No we're screwed." Dean says as he walks in "There's too damm many of em." He gestures with his torch towards the stairs "We gotta go up. Let's go." Sam was the first to run up the stairs followed by Jack and Kaia and lastly Dean. Halfway up, Sam begins spraying. Dean looks down the stairs "How long will this warding hold?"

"I don't know" Sam answers. They all enter a room. Sam dumps his bag and begins spraying. "Hey, Dean, maybe if we let em in and then we blast them all away."

"No, they get in here, we're dead. Jack, can you do anything?"

"I can try, but they'll hit me with angel radio again." Jack answers.

The angels outside are all using their powers together and in unison they begin pouncing energy into the ground There was suddenly a loud bang that shook the room.

Dean sighs "Okay, all right, so then we go out guns blazing. We take out as many as we can." Kaia gives Jack a worry glance. "Kid" Kaia looks at Dean worry and fear on her face. "Sorry to drag you into this. This was not your fight."

The ground rumbles again but they all manage to stay on their feet. The angels were not giving up.

"If they get up here, they'll kill you all and take me" Jack says.

"No they won't. You said I could help you find the door to another world. Right" Kaia says.

"Yes" Jack answers.

"Let's do it. Let's get out of here."

"Hey, can you take us to our mom?" Sam asks.

"Can you do it" Dean asks.

"I don't know. I think so." Jack answers.

"What if something goes wrong?" Sam says.

The ground rumbles. Dean points at the nephilim.

"Something already is going wrong! Jack, do it." Dean orders.

Jack goes and grabs a chair. He places it and looks at the dream walker.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Kaia sits down.

"No" she answers. She lets out a sigh knowing she is going to have to do it anyway. "Let's go" Kaia closes her eyes getting herself ready. The vibrations became faster the angels were increasing in speed. Kaia takes a deep breath trying to keep herself relaxed under this pressured situation. Jack slowly places his hands on her head. As soon as he made contact, his eyes opened glowing gold. The first thing he sees is what looked like the woods and there was a sound of guns blazing. Panic rises inside the dream walker "Okay I'm there; I'm in the Bad Place."

Jack furrows his eyebrows slightly as he looked into this place that has always scared Kaia. They were going through the woods the sounds of guns getting louder. There was bodies on the ground face down, red stains on the trees that looked like blood. Jack can sense Kaia was panicking they had to get out of there fast.

"Let go" he says calmly.

"I can't" she says.

"You can"

Kaia takes a deep breath and focuses hard on getting herself out of there.

_Focus_ she thought.

She takes several more breaths.

_Come on focus of_

Suddenly the image of the Bad Place started to dissolve and she was now faced with lots of different universes.s

_I did it_ she thought feeling surprised.

Jack begins navigating through the worlds. There was loads. Jack had to make sure he finds the right one.

He then pauses."There"

Kaia obeys and she leads them both into the apocalypse world. While Jack was searching, Sam turns and something caught his eye.

"Dean, you gotta see this...Come here"

Sam points with his angel blade. Dean comes and joins him looking to see where his brother was pointing. The sigils that Sam has sprayed have started to begin slowing melting.

Dean whips his head towards Jack.

"Jack, now!"

Like what he did with Derek, Jack went through the doors into the room looking left and right. Across the room was Mary who was still in hanging in this cage.

Jack's eyes widen. "I see her."

The angels were becoming faster and faster, the warding sigils were nearly gone.

"All right, they're almost through" Dean says as he was looking around.

Jack focuses combing his power with Kaia's. The image of Mary is suddenly replaced with the woods from earlier again.

Jack gasps.

"No... Focus" he says.

Kaia's face screws up and lets out a grunt as she tries to send them back. Mary appears again but quickly goes back to the woods.

"I'm losing it" she says.

It kept going back and forth between the two worlds. She was struggling to stay in one place.

"Almost...almost" Jack says.

Kaia's eyes shut tight and she clenches her teeth. Her stress levels were now increasing. She was trying with all her strength to keep them in one place but it was too hard. She was struggling to maintain control. The vibrations that kept shaking the room wasn't helping her either.

In the woods, there was a figure slowly going towards with its arm out looking like it was ready to grab her. The figure started growling which shook Kaia to the core. It's mouth opened revealing rotting teeth. The figure vanishes going back to Mary again.

_Stay...stay_ she begs herself.

The two worlds increased in speed and were now flashing images in front of her. After seeing one last grunt from Mary, it went back to the woods and the figure was now right in front of her leaning towards her. That was when her powers went out of control.

Kaia's eyes snap open her eyes glowing gold and lets out a high pitched scream. The whole ship started to brighten up.

Kaia lets out another high pitched scream. The light increased causing all the angels to disintegrate up in smoke.

Kaia lets out one last scream loud enough to burst an ear drum. Jack and Kaia start to brighten up. The Winchesters cover their eyes from the blinding light.

Then the light went across the room like a wave bringing everyone along with it. The light vanished leaving an open rift hovering in the middle of the room.

* * *

Mary grunts in pain. Her eyes were drowsy and she was exhausted due to the lack of sleep she's had recently. Ever since her and Lucifer got taken by Michael, she has been locked up in this cage guarded by angels.

However now that Lucifer was gone, Michael needed a punch bag so he decides to take it out on Lucifer's human side kick. She can still picture Michael yelling in her face demanding for answers. What was she going to say Lucifer's son opened a rift imagine how Michael would react to that he would go ballistic and want the kid dead and that would put her boys in danger.

There was suddenly a grunt that came below her.

_What was Michael doing now?_  She thought miserably.

Mary looks down. There was someone lying on the ground facing downwards.

_Is he awake?_ She thought.

Her question was answered when his head slowly went up.

Jack looks round at his surroundings wondering if he was in the right place. He turns round and pauses. There she was Mary Winchester in flesh and blood looking down at him. Jack blinks in amazement he couldn't believe he was here it worked. Jack can sense she was in pain and he wanted to get her out of here and reunite her with her sons.

He then frowns and looks round again.

Where were the Winchesters? Worry started to creep up in him. Jack shakes his head and pushes that thought out of his mind. Mary was his main focus now.

Jack slowly gets to his feet never leaving his eyes off her. Mary's gaze follows him up.

"Who...are...you?" she says weakly.

Jack places his hand on his chest and tries to remain as calm as possible.

"My name is Jack and I'm here to save you."

* * *

Dean was the first to awake. He blinks a few times and looks round. He furrows his eyebrows and frowns. Something wasn't right this didn't look the place there mom was trapped in. He taps his brother.

"Sam?"

"Um... yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" Sam answers quickly.

Dean taps him again.

"Hey"

Sam gestures to him.

"No, no, no, I'm good."

Sam looks round and notices something wasn't right. Confusion appears on his face as he and brother stood up. They were surrounded by trees and bushes.

Dean sighs.

"Come on" he says to his brother.

Dean walks off. Sam looks back still wondering where they were. He quickly turns and follows his brother. It was daytime but the light from the sun was blocked by the trees. The Winchesters kept looking left and right as they walked. This place didn't look familiar at all to them.

Dean pauses looking more confused than ever. "Where the hell are we?"

"By the look of it we are in the woods." Sam answers.

"I can see that. I mean where the hell did that kid sent us? I'm pretty sure this isn't the world mom is in."

"Maybe we didn't go anywhere."

"Come again?"

"Maybe we just got sent to somewhere but we are still in our world."

"But Sam...if we are here, where the hell is Jack and that dream walker."

"They could be in..."

"No...no Sam we needed to be there we needed to rescue mom." Dean does a face palm. "It had to go wrong. The plan had to go wrong. "Oh we are so screwed now."

"We may not be."

"We are Sam."

"No we're not. Jack will rescue her."

"But..."

"Dean. I have faith in Jack."

"But Sam. He might bump into Lucifer and go dark side."

Sam knew that could possibility but part of him felt Jack wouldn't turn on them. The kid said himself he was their family not Lucifer.

"I don't think he will Dean and if Kaia is with him. He wouldn't want to put her in danger I think he will protect her and most of all he would want to save mom and bring her home."

Dean hoped that was true. He did like that kid and if he won't for him showing their mom was alive, Dean would have still believed she was dead.

"I hope your right Sam." He says quietly. He looks and notices a road up ahead. "Let's go."

The Winchesters continue walking until they were finally on the road. Sam looks round and nods to himself.

"Yeah looks like our world."

Dean looks left and right and sighs.

"I don't see any vehicles. I guess we're walking. Hopefully there is a town nearby."

It was a long walk. Sweat started pouring down both men's faces. However they won't going to give up a long walk that's nothing to them they been through harder things than that.

Sam pauses and points.

"Dean look"

Down the hill was a town. Dean nods feeling relieved to finally see something instead of the never ending road. The Winchesters walk down the hill and into the town.

It was very quiet too quiet there was not one single sound. The Winchesters walk through the town but so far they haven't seen not one person.

"Where are all the people?" Dean asks.

"I don't know. This town looks abandoned." Sam answers.

"But why."

"I don't know but whatever happened here obviously wasn't good."

"Well as long as there is a phone here. We're good."They see a sign that said Donald's Phone Shop in faded writing. Dean gestures to the sign. " Well would you look at that a phone shop."

"Yeah but does the phones work?"

"We will have to find out."

Inside the shop was messy and full of dust. Sam coughed and cleared his throat.

"This looks like it hasn't been used in ages."

Dean picks up one of the phones and examines it. He presses a few buttons but nothing.

"Nope doesn't work."

"I doubt the other phones work."

"You go that way, I'll go this way. There has to be someone here."

The Winchesters separate and go off exploring around the shop. There was pieces of glass on the floor and smashed furniture.

Sam goes out the back into the storage room. He squints his eyes trying to see in the dark room.

"Hello" he calls out. "Anyone here?" There was no response. "HELLO" he says louder this time. Still no response.

Starting to feel uneasy, Sam draws his angel blade out of his pocket. He hears the sound of glass cracking under his boots as he slowly walks deeper into the room.

There was a sign exit was above the door across the room. Sam places his hand expecting to find a door handle however there wasn't one. He places his hand on the door and the door immediately opens.

Sam takes a step back and holds his blade out. There was nothing there. He steps outside and looks round.

"HELLO IS THERE ANYONE HERE." He yells.

He suddenly felt something on his leg. He looks down wondering what it was. Horror appears on his face. Looking up at him was what looked like a women but her eyes were sunk in, her skin deteriorating showing off some bones, her teeth darkish yellow. The woman's hand was wrapped round his ankle and she showed no signs of letting go.

"DEAN" he screams as he starts pulling his leg back.

The woman got dragged forward still keeping her hand gripped to his ankle. With his other leg, he kicks the woman in the face. She falls back but her arm rips out of her leaving her with one arm.

Sam shook his leg causing the fingers to lose it's grasp and it drops onto the ground. Sam steps back and swallows.

_What the hell was that_ he thought.

The woman slowly rises into a sitting position. Sam's eyes widen at this sight. The woman growls at him. What was this thing? Whatever it was it certainly wasn't human. The only thing Sam could think of was to run.

Sam runs back into the building closing the door behind him. He sees his brother running towards him. Dean slows down and looks at his brother worry on his face.

"Sam you ok?"

"I'm fine but I don't think we are in our world."

"Why what happened?"

"I'll explain later we have to get out of here."

The Winchesters run back into the main room. They both suddenly pause. Outside the shop was lots of people but they didn't look like normal people they looked like something out of a horror movie.

"What the hell are they?"

"Dean...that's what I saw."

"What all them lot."

"N...N...No I only saw one."

One of the windows shatters and the herd start walking in. Some start tripping over each other, some ended up on the floor, some start going towards the brothers. The Winchesters aim their blades.

"What kind of world did Jack send us to?" Dean says as he aims at the ones who were the closest.

Sam then had a thought. When Jack was trying to find their mom with Kaia, she kept saying she was in the Bad Place and Jack kept telling her to focus. A lump forms in Sam's throat when realization hits him. He then swallows and looks at his brother.

"Um Dean. I think I know where we are."

Dean takes a few steps back still keeping his blade aimed.

"Where are we the world of the dead."

"I think we are in the Bad Place."

* * *

**I know in the show. The Bad Place was some sort of dinosaur alien world I don't know but in my story, The Bad Place is The Walking Dead. The figure that was going towards Kaia was a Walker.**

**This story won't always be focused on Sam and Dean. I will be focusing on Jack and Mary as well.**

**The Walking Dead characters will appear in the next chapter.**


	2. Two Worlds

"Your here to save me?"

Jack nods "Yes I know your sons Sam and Dean. We have all come to rescue you."

"Rescue...me."

"Yes I'm going to bring you home."

Jack starts examining the cage inspecting every detail.

"How did you get here?"

Jack pauses and looks at her.

"I opened the rift well I needed help from a dream walker name Kaia to see the world I originally opened so I can open it again."

_Originally opened_ "Jack"

"Yes"

"Oh my God. It's you the son of Lucifer."

Jack nods.

"Yes that's me I'm the son of Satan." Jack noticed fear was starting to appear on the woman's face. "Hey...hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Mary didn't look very convinced. "I'm not like my father I don't even know my father and to be honest I don't want to know my father." Mary remained silent. Jack gives her a desperate look. "For me to get you out of here. You have to trust me."

"But how can I trust the son of Lucifer."

"I know you probably can't but I promise I'm not going to do anything to you."

Mary still didn't fully trust him. How can you trust someone who has part of the devil in them. She then thought back to Kelly. Kelly was a good woman so maybe Jack does have part good in him.

"Do Sam and Dean trust you?"

"Ummm...I think so. I trust them they are family." He says with a smile.

_Family_ Mary thought.

If her sons are considering him as family then he must be good. The question is how long will he be good for? When will his father's side of him start taking over? She looks at the kid again who went back to examining the cage. Although she don't trust him if he is the ticket to getting out of here she might as well should take it and go with him.

"I think I know what to do" Jack says. His eyes turn into a golden color. Mary eyes widen the fear returning to her face. "It's ok. I'm not using it on you. I'm using it on the cage I might be able to break it open."

Jack slowly places his hand onto the cage. His hand let's out a golden glow. Mary watches with amazement as the glow from his hand spread up the cage turning the cage into a golden color. Mary had to shut her eyes from the blinding light. Then the cage spilt in half and dropped to the ground.

Mary groans as she hits the ground the pain starting to ease up again. Jack kneels down beside her and offers his hand. Mary hesitates at first but then grabs his hand and stands up. She loses her balance and sways to the side. Jack catches her and swings her arm around his shoulder.

"It's ok I got you. Use me as support." He says.

Mary leans on him and coughs. Jack closes his eyes. The first thing he wanted to do was to teleport out of here somewhere quiet so he doesn't feel under pressure when he opens the rift.  _Focus_ he takes several breaths. He was about to count himself in when suddenly the doors flew open and a group of angels came running in.

"INTRUDER" One of the angels yells as he draws his angel blade out.

"Oh no" Mary whispers.

"It's ok. I got this." Jack says. He carefully places Mary on the ground and looks at the angels. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"You your different" One of the angels says "I can sense it."

"Yes I am different but that doesn't matter right now. I need to get her out of here she's hurt."

"She's a prisoner." Another angel says.

"Not anymore. I don't want to fight you so please just let us go."

The angels raise their angel blades pointing at the nephilim. Jack sighs he really didn't want to do this especially in front of Mary. He wants to gain her trust not scare her away. He closes his eyes and opens them again. The golden eyes has returned. The angels gasp.

"ATTACK" One of the angels scream out.

The angels charge at him. Jack raises his hand. Waves start coming out of his hand. The angels pause and start slowly turning towards with each other. With their angel blades, they stab each other and their whole body glows until they then drop to the ground. Jack lowers his hand and looks at Mary.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Mary was speechless. That kid has just killed all them angels.

_Of course he can kill all of them. His half archangel his a powerful kid._

"Mary". Mary looks up at him shock still on her face. Jack helps her up and let's her lean on him. "We have to go."

"You just killed all my soldiers."

Jack pauses and turns. Standing by the door was a man he had a long coat on and he didn't look very happy.

"I had no choice." Jack says.

The man looks down at the angels and then looks back at him. He takes a few steps forward and eyes him up and down. Mary goes behind Jack. The man tilts his head.

"You...Your not human. I can sense..." The man squints his eyes and leans towards Jack. Jack takes a step back and keeps Mary close to him. The man gasps. "Impossible"

"Jack...do something." Mary whispers.

The man's face darkens.

"I sense HIM in you."

"Him...You mean Lucifer?". Jack asks.

"But I sense something else. I sense a soul a human soul" The man's face then turned to disgust. "A nephilim you're a nephilim." He spat out to him.

"Yes I am but..."

"Your not a normal nephilim. Your not from any angel. Your from HIM."

Jack raises his hands.

"I'm not like him."

The man shakes his head.

"We already had the devil in this world now we have his son."

"I'm not like him." Jack repeats.

"Let us go Michael." Mary says.

Jack furrows his eyebrows and frowns.

"Your Michael?"

"The archangel Michael."

"Your Lucifer's brother. Your...Your my uncle."

"Uncle... I wouldn't even consider you as family. You are an abomination to all of us. Also Lucifer is my brother but not your Lucifer." He then grins "I killed my Lucifer. You just missed your father actually he jumped through the rift."

"Rift"

"That's right. Your father is back home. Why were you looking for him."

"No I came here to rescue Mary Winchester."

"Why do you want her for?"

"I'm taking her home."

"Jack don't" Mary whispers.

The archangel was starting to look interested now.

"Home...what paradise." A wide smile then appeared on his face. "That's how your father ended up here and the human. You opened the rift...it was you."

"I didn't mean to but I'm going to make it right now I'm bringing Mary home and we are never coming back here again."

"You have room for one more?"

"Jack no he can't come with us." Mary says.

"Ignore her. Think of it. Your father is in your world. His probably causing havoc. Probably causing an apocalypse. If you let me come with you. I can stop all that. I can kill him. Lives would be saved."

"Then what will you do. Kill me, use me as a salve."

Michael laughs.

"I guess I could train you make you one of my soldiers be my right hand man."

"Jack don't listen to him. His lying to you." Mary says.

Michael glares at her. Jack hesitates. If he can take down Lucifer and save lives. Dean and Sam would be saved as well. Part of Jack thought he could be helpful but then the other part of him felt he still couldn't trust him. The archangel said himself he wasn't family so why would he want him as one of his soldiers.

Jack shakes his head.

"No"

"I beg your pardon"

"No" he repeats.

Michael laughs.

"That's not an option."

"Your not coming. I'm not making anymore mistakes."

"You think I'm a mistake. Ahem don't you think you might have been the mistake."

Michael takes a step forward. Jack's eyes turned gold.

"STAY BACK"

Michael paused looking more amused than scared.

"Your inner devil is coming out of you I see." Michael holds out his fists "You want a fight. Lets have a fight."

"Jack no" Mary begs "Don't do this."

"You gonna chicken out mmm" Michael teases.

"I'm warning you." Jack warns "You don't wanna do this."

"I'm willing to take the risk." Michael swings his fist towards Jack's face. Jack raises his hand and sends out a wave. Michael stumbles back and grins. Jack raises his eyebrow. "You see the angels were easy to take down. I on the other hand am not easy to take down. I'm an archangel" he gestures to him "Your gonna need to do better than that."

Mary goes to the corner of the room as the nephilim and the archangel walk round in a circle. Michael clenched his fists while Jack stares at him. Michael swings his fist. Jack dodges. Michael sends another punch but again Jack dodges. Jack raises both hands and sends a bigger wave. The wave hits Michael sending him backwards. He hits the wall and falls on the ground.

Jack runs and grabs Mary's hand. "We have to go now." They both run out of the room. He sees the door that leads to the outside. "I saw all this"

"Huh"

Jack looks at her.

"The dream walker."

"Oh"

Jack sends a blast. The door bursts open.

"Ok we're nearly out Mary. Everything is going to be ok."

"Are you sure about that."

Jack spins round. Michael had Mary in his arms. Jack glares at him.

"Let her go"

"Mmm no" Jack raises his hand. Michael gets out his blade and brings it to Mary's throat. "One move from you and she's dead."

Jack lowers his hand.

"Please I don't want no trouble."

"You have already caused trouble." Michael then grins "You want her alive"

"Please don't kill her. I'll do anything."

Michael raises his eyebrow.

"Anything"

"Don't...Jack"

"Shut up" Michael hisses in Mary's ear.

"Anything" Jack says.

"Well... How about we open that rift first."

Jack looks at Mary and sighs.

"Yes I'll open it."

Michael's grin widens.

"Excellent." Michael lowers his blade but his other arm remained round Mary's throat "Let's get started."

* * *

"The Bad Place" Dean says.

"Remember Kaia kept talking about this place that she goes in her sleep she called it the Bad Place."

"Umm yeah I remember."

"Well when Jack was using her to find mom. I think she was struggling because Jack was telling her to focus and she said she was losing it."

"And"

"Something must have went wrong and maybe Jack opened more than one door. He must have gone where mom was while we have..."

"SHIT. He had to mess up."

"Dean it's not his fault."

The growling got louder as the herd was drawing in they were getting close. Dean lowers his blade.

"There's too many of them. We have to get out of here. We'll go out the back." Sam nods at his brother and runs. The Winchesters run back into the storage room. Dean kicks the door open and looks both ways. "I don't see of them let's go."

Dean was the first out followed by his brother. The woman who Sam saw earlier was still in a sitting position. She growls which got the younger Winchester's attention.

"You missed one Dean."

Dean turns round and eyes the woman up and down.

"That one is on the floor it can't do anything."

"It grabbed my leg"

"It must be into long legs I don't know let's get out of here."

"Dean where are we going to go?"

"I don't know somewhere far from these lot " The Winchesters run down the alleyway leading them back into the main town. That was a big mistake. Across the town was more of them. There must have been hundreds in this town. "How many are there?"

Sam couldn't answer that question. He was speechless himself by this massive crowd coming towards them. It was a good job they were slow because at least it gave them time to get away.

"Up the hill" Sam suggests.

Dean nods. They turn and pause. They were coming down the hill as well. The Winchesters are trapped.

"That exit is blocked." Dean says.

"They are coming from everywhere."

"I can see why she calls it the Bad Place now." Sam looks round desperate to find a way out. Everywhere he looked, he sees those things. The brothers stayed close to each other counting down their final moments in their minds. Dean looks at his brother. "Sam"

"Yes Dean"

"If we don't survive this. I just hope that mom gets home...and Jack."

"I hope they both get home as well Dean."

They are surrounded now. Dean closes his eyes waiting for his bloody end. Part of Sam still didn't want to give up there had to be a way out of this.

As the creatures arms came out. They all went flying in the air landing on top of each other on the ground. A car pulls up. A man popped his head out of the window.

"Get in now."

Without hesitation, the Winchesters jump into the back. The man aims his gun and shoots at the ones who were the closest.

"Let's go" the woman says who was sitting next to him.

The man puts the gun in his pocket and starts up the car. The car comes to life and zooms up the hill. The Winchesters turn and look back at the town. They both sigh with relief. Dean really thought they won't getting out of that one.

Now that they were far from the town now. The Winchesters look at the people who have just saved their lives. The one in the driving seat was a man. He had short hair with some curls and a greyish beard. The woman next to him had long dread locks and a band wrapped round her head. Next to her was a katana. Dean knew she was a woman not to mess around with.

Sam clears his throat.

"Thank you for um saving us back there."

None of them responded. Sam frowns and slumps back.

"Hey I couldn't help but notice the amount of guns you got back here. Have you got all them for yourself or is there more of you?" Dean asks.

Again they didn't respond. The woman looks out the window and nods to the man. The man puts his foot down on the brake. The car stops.

_Why are they stopping here?_ Dean thought as he started getting suspicious.

The man gets out of the car followed by the woman. He opens the car door.

"Out" he orders.

The Winchesters obeyed and got out the car.

"Look you can't leave us here. We don't have a clue where we are." Dean says.

The man shuts the door and gestures to them.

"Get down on your knees."

"Wait what?" Sam says who looked confused by that order.

"I said" The man gets his gun out of his pocket and aims it at them. "Get down on your knees."

Dean raises his finger.

"Hang on a minute. You just saved us and now your telling us to get down on our knees."

"Do as he says." The woman says with a stern voice.

"Do it Dean" Sam whispers to his brother.

Dean eventually goes down with his brother and they both go on their knees.

"Happy now"

"Put your hands behind your head."

Dean glares at him.

"Is this some kind of joke."

"I said put your hands behind your head... Now"

Sam puts his hand behind his head. Dean sighs and does it as well. The man nods at the woman. The woman crouches down and checks them for weapons. She finds the angel blades. After examining them, she stands up and places them with the other weapons in the car.

"Is that all?" The man asks.

"Yes" she answers.

The man looks back at the brothers.

"Now you better start talking otherwise I will shoot you right in the brain."

* * *

**In the Walking Dead. It's set during the episode Say Yes.**


	3. Forming an Alliance

Another group of angels arrive to replace the deceased ones. Two of the angels grab Mary off Michael and hold her tight.

"Watch her" Michael orders.

The angels nod at their leader. Mary winces as the angels increase their grip on her. Michael grins and walks up to the young nephilim. He stands by Jack's side. Jack glares at him. Michael found the glare amusing.

The doors sprung open revealing the thunder and lighting. A young person came walking in he had to be a teenager or slightly older. He came walking in clutching a tablet in his hand. Jack had no idea who he was but whoever he was Michael knew him. Michael gestures to the new arrival.

"Kevin. We have a way of getting to paradise."

Excitement appears on Kevin's face.

"We do"

Michael puts his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack cringes by the touch. Michael notices and taps the nephilim on the shoulder to annoy him even more.

"We have a nephilim"

Kevin's excitement is replaced with confusion " A nephilim. How?"

"Remember Lucifer"

"The one who jumped through the rift and I was happy because it worked."

"Yes that one." Michael shifts his eyes towards Jack. "Meet Lucifer Jr"

Kevin looks at Jack. His eyes widen.

"His...the son...of the DEVIL"

"Correct"

"Um you do realize how serious this is. From what I heard nephilims are really powerful and dangerous and if he is the son of Lucifer." Panic appears on his face "It's the end of the world we're doomed."

"No we're not well not yet anyway. Yes that's right they are powerful but we can take advantage of this. You see his son was the one who opened the rift. That's how his father and the human ended up here." He then smiles "This means he can open the rift for us. We can go to paradise"

"And I can be with the hot chics."

"Exactly."

"How can we trust him?"

Michael laughs.

"Don't worry. One wrong move and she dies."

Michael points at Mary. Kevin looks at Mary. Mary puts her head down and prays that Jack would not let these monsters through. Kevin goes and stands with the angels and hopes Michael was right. He starts forming an image in his head of all the things he wanted to do once he arrives in paradise.

 _Ladies here I come_ he thought with a grin.

Michael raises his eyebrow at him. Kevin's grin fades and goes back to being serious. Michael gestures to the open space.

"Open it"

"It's not that simple." Jack says

"You opened it to let your daddy through so I'm sure you can open it now."

"That was different."

Michael leans towards his ear and whispers.

"Open it."

Jack back away from him and looks at the empty space. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can feel the other world he can sense it but he couldn't open it.

"I can't"

"Course you can. Use that head of yours and think."

Jack shakes his head

"I can't. I can feel it but I can't see it."

"Why do you need to see it to open it."

"I...I just have to. Do you have a dream walker?

"Not that I'm aware of no."

Jack sighs and tries again. He can feel so many worlds. His face screws up.

_Come on_

Again he couldn't get nothing. Jack opens his eyes and shakes his head.

"Are you sure he can take us there?" Kevin asks who was starting to look disappointed.

Fury appears on Michael's face. He grabs on to Jack's jacket pulls him forward.

"ARE YOU GETTING THAT RIFT OPEN OR NOT."

"I told you I can't... I swear I'm telling the truth."

Michael raises his hand. One of the angels got out their angel blade and held it against Mary's throat.

"TRY HARDER" Michael screams in Jack's face.a

Michael let's go of his jacket. Jack stumbles back and nods quickly. Mary looks at Jack's face and notices fear. He is scared of Michael. The son of the devil is actually scared. To be honest Mary couldn't blame him. Michael is terrifying when his mad and Mary was pretty sure Lucifer was scared of him as well.

Jack eyes glow gold. He clenches his teeth. He was trying really trying to get it open but it was too hard. He suddenly heard a scream. He looks over and sees a long cut across Mary's shoulder.

"STOP THAT" He yells.

"Relax, it's not that deep but I'm happy to tell him to go deeper with that blade." Michael says. Anger appears on Jack's face. He raises his hand. The angel moved his blade to her stomach. Michael shakes his head. "Don't stupid kid."

"Your hurting her"

"I will continue hurting her until you get that rift open." Michael's face darkens "Open it" Jack focuses and has another feel round again. "Open it" He repeats. Jack furrows his eyebrows it was all dark. "OPEN IT"

Panic arises inside the young nephilim. He heard Mary scream again which made him panic even more.

Michael's words kept repeating in his head followed by Mary's screams. Jack shakes his head frantically. Michael's words got louder. Jack's head was pounding he couldn't hear himself think.

"Stop please" Jack begs.

"Open it."

"Please stop"

"Open it"

"I can't focus"

"STOP COMPLAINING AND OPEN IT"

That was when Jack exploded. He looks up and screams with frustration and rage. The room starts shaking viciously.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING" Kevin shouts over the noise.

Michael grins.

"I think his opening it."

The angels try to stay on their feet while trying to keep Mary secure at the same. Jack's body starts to glow. His body got brighter until you couldn't see him. The earthquake still continued. Cracks started going down the walls. Windows shatter the pieces flying across the room.

"LOOK OUT" Kevin yells.

He ducks followed by the angels. The pieces of glass hit the walls one missed Kevin by an inch. Michael looks at the nephilim his grin widens.

"Better cover your eyes."

Kevin covers his eyes while one of the angels shields Mary. Suddenly the light from his body expanded and then it exploded like a bomb. Everyone gets knocked to the ground by the massive wave including Michael.

The light then dimmed down. Jack rubs his head and let's out a groan. He blinks a few times and looks. In the empty space was a rift. Jack couldn't believe he did it. He didn't need eyes this time.

Across the room all the angels were on the ground. In between the two angels was Mary. Jack runs over to her. She was awake but she had a gash on her head it was bleeding.

"Mary" Mary grunts and shifts her eyes towards the sound of her name. "Mary" Mary coughs. Jack quickly glances over where Michael was and saw he was still on the ground. Jack holds out his hand. "The rift is open. We have to go this is our chance."

As Mary goes to reach for his hand, one of the angels wake up and grabs his arm. Jack clenches his fist and spark occurs between him and the angel. The angel immediately let's go. Jack helps Mary up.

"NOT SO FAST" Jack looks round and saw the archangel was now up. "You really think you were going to go through first. No way. I am the leader I go first."

Jack slowly walks backwards until he was now in front of the rift.

"No" he says. The angels stand up and pick up their blades from the ground. They start running towards Jack. Jack does a swipe with his hand. The angels fall backwards. Michael growls and starts stomping his way towards them. Jack looks at Mary. "Ready?" Mary nods. Jack faces the rift. "NOW"

Mary goes in first. Jack gives one last look at Michael and then goes through the rift. When Michael finally reached the rift, the rift vanishes and it was gone.

"No" Michael says with a gasp. He holds out his hand to where the rift was. He couldn't sense nothing. "No" he turns a defeat look on his face "No...no...no...NOOOOOOOO"

The defeated look turned into rage.

Kevin wakes up and looks at the angels. He frowns as he notices someone was missing. He then noticed the archangel was furious. Kevin knew straight away something went wrong. He stands up signing with relief that his tablet hasn't broken.

"Where's the nephilim?"

Michael pauses and glares at the prophet.

"Gone"

Kevin furrows his eyebrows.

"Gone?"

"He went through the rift with the HUMAN."

"What"

Michael walks up to his face. Kevin goes back slightly not liking the personal space invaded.

"He went through the rift. The rift it's gone it's closed."

Kevin shakes his head.

"I knew we couldn't trust him. His Lucifer's son. So what now?"

Michael grabs him by his throat. Kevin struggles to breath as the archangel had his hands wrapped round his throat.

"You better get to work young prophet. You better look for that alternative method because I am really losing my patience right now " Michael tighten his grip. Kevin starts losing his breath. "That rift has closed twice on us now. That's right TWICE."

"You...lost...him...not...me"

Michael let's go off him sending the prophet to the ground. Kevin gasps for air and coughs a few times. Michael looks down at him.

"GET TO WORK. I WANT ANOTHER RIFT OPEN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" Kevin sighs. Michael glares at him "UNDERSTAND"

"Yes...I understand."

Michael stomps off with his angels following him. Kevin stands up the tablet still close to his chest. He is surprised it hasn't been destroyed yet. Kevin was going to obey and get that rift open. He wanted to get to paradise as much as Michael did. Kevin wants to be free. He wants to have a life not being bossed around by angels all day.

_I'll get that rift open_

* * *

Mary falls forward face first. Jack trips over her and falls on top of her. Mary grunts and mumbles at Jack to get off. Jack rolls off and stands up.

"We got out" he says with a smile.

Mary spits the dirt out of her mouth and stands up. Mary looks at her cut on the shoulder. She shivers and tries to cover it. She looks at her surroundings and frowns.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know but we must be home now."

"It seems we are in the woods."

"By the look of it yes we are."

Jack was about to start walking but Mary stopped him.

"Where are Sam and Dean?"

"I assume they never went with me. If they did, they would have been with me when I was with you. They have to be here."

"Do you have a phone?"

"No I do not. I should get myself one but then I'm not quite sure how to use it." Jack looks at the trees and frowns. "Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"The trees"

Mary looks at the trees and shrugs.

"They have red on them."

Jack walks up to one of the trees to have a closer look.

"It's... Blood"

"Blood?" Jack looks at his surroundings and starts walking. Mary catches up with him wondering why this bothered him so much. The nephilim then pauses. Mary reaches to his side. "Why have you stopped?"

Jack shakes his head.

"No this can't be"

"What...what is it?" Jack points. Mary looks and gasps. On the ground was piles of bodies facing down on the ground. Mary takes a few steps toward. "What happened here?"

"I made a mistake" he whispers.

Mary's ears perk up at that part. She looks at him with confusion.

"What do you mean a mistake?"

Jack takes a step forward and raises his hand.

"I seen all this."

"What do you mean?"

"It's another universe."

"Hang on another universe. I thought you said we were..."

"That's what I thought but it seems I have opened the wrong one." Jack could see Mary is pissed off by that. He gives her an apologetic look "I'm sorry I couldn't see it and Michael was pressuring me and hearing you screaming I...I freaked out."

Mary sighs heavily so much for getting home. She wished she never trusted him now but then could this universe be much worse. Mary gives him a stern look.

"Jack"

"Yes Mary"

"Do you know where we are?"

He nods.

"Yes I do"

Jack looks away feeling ashamed of himself. Mary hesitates but puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack tell me where we are."

Jack looks at her and sighs knowing she was not going to like this. He brushes her hand away and looks at her in the eye.

"Kaia the dream walker kept going to this place in her dreams this really horrible place. She called it the Bad Place. This place used to attack her so when she woke up. She had scratches, cuts she was seriously harmed. When I was opening the rift with her to reach you, She kept going back there. I was surprised to see you because I thought it all went wrong."

"So what are you saying?" Jack's eyes shifted in all directions then back at Mary. Mary shuts her eyes knowing what his answer is going to be "That's where we are."

"Yes. We are in the Bad Place."

* * *

"Who are you...and answer me truthfully." The man asks.

Sam looks at his brother. He gives him the shut up and let me talk look.

"I'm waiting"

"My name is Sam and this is brother Dean."

"Sam and Dean what."

"Winchester."

"Who are you from?"

"We are not from anybody."

"So your saying your alone."

"Yes that's right."

"You have a place you go to or not?"

"No"

"Then how come your clothes are clean?"

"Does that even matter" Dean says.

The man shifts his gun at Dean's head. Sam shakes his head.

"Don't shoot him"

"You know Negan?" The man asks.

"Who?" Dean asks.

"Negan. Do you know him?"

"Never heard of him." Dean answers.

"Do you know the Saviors?"

"No" Sam answers.

"Why are you asking us all this?" Dean asks.

"So you don't know the Saviors?" The woman asks.

"He just told you no." Dean says.

"Hilltop, the Kingdom do you know them?" The man asks.

"No" Dean answers.

"Mmm...stay put"

The man and the woman start whispering with each other. Dean looks at his brother.

"Saviors, Hilltop, Kingdom the da hell. What the hell are they?" He whispers.

"I don't know." Sam whispers.

"Like who is the hell is Negan?"

"I don't know"

"What kind of name is Negan seriously."

"What do you think?" The woman whispers.

The man quickly glances over to check they haven't run off.

"I think they are telling the truth but I believe they are hiding something." He answers.

"How do you know that?"

"I just have a feeling."

"What about Negan?"

"I don't think they know him or any of the other things I said. They looked like they generally don't know."

"So what should we do with them?"

"Not sure. What do you think?"

"They could be useful."

The man nods.

"They do yes"

"But we can't just take them back. The others will not be very accepting. We can't just take people like we used to."

"I know but we need as many people as possible." The women sighs. The man puts his hands on her face. "We'll take them but we'll keep an eye on them." The woman nods. The man walks up to the brothers and gestures with his gun. "Get up" The Winchesters stand up. They keep their hands behind their heads. "Lower your hands" They obey. The man lowers his gun. "We agreed you can come back with us."

"First you threaten to kill us now you want us to come with you. What are we going to be prisoners." Dean says.

The man shakes his head.

"I'm sorry about that. We just had to make sure."

"Make sure about what?"

"That you won't with the Saviors." The woman says.

"Who are the Saviors?" Sam asks.

"Answer these questions first." The man says "How many walkers have you killed?"

"How what have we killed?" Dean asks.

"Walkers"

"The dead" The woman says.

"Wait...those things back there were the dead."

"Um yes."

"Sam I spoke too soon about being in the world of the dead."

The woman frowns.

"Where have you been while all this has been happening. Everyone knows they are the dead."

The Winchesters give each a nervous glance. Sam clears his throat.

"Um we thought they were the infected not dead."

The man shakes his head.

"No there dead"

"Um why are they called walkers?" Dean asks.

"That's what they are known as." The man answers.

"Why didn't you just call them zombies."

The man shrugs.

"Have you killed any walkers?" The woman asks.

"Um"

"For you lot to think they are not dead. I assume you haven't killed any." The man says.

"Oh no we killed a few." Sam lies. "To put them out of their misery."

The man raises his eyebrow not looking convinced.

"How many people have you killed?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Dean asks.

"Just answer the question."

"We haven't killed anyone." Sam answers.

"I don't believe that." The Winchesters look at him. "It's ok you can tell me. A lot of us have killed people so don't be afraid to say it."

"We have killed yes" Sam says.

"Why?"

"Oh this is a fucking joke." Dean says "We don't even know you."

"It's complicated." Sam says.

"Care to be more specific." The man asks.

"No choice I guess."

The man nods.

"I understand most of us have been in that situation." The man puts his gun in his pocket and holds out his hand "Ok you can back with us. My name is Rick Grimes. This is Michonne."

Michonne nods at them. Sam shakes his hand and smiles.

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret this decision. We rarely take people in now after what's been going on."

"What's been happening?" Dean asks.

"We'll explain on the way." Michonne says as she gets into the car.

Rick slides in next to her. The Winchesters get into the back. Although they needed to get out of this world, they needed allies in order to survive this world and a place to stay.

"Where are we going?" Dean asks.

Rick starts up the car. He turns his head and looks at them.

"We're going to Alexandria."


	4. Alexandria

"Can you get us out of here?" Mary asks.

"I'll try" Jack's eyes turn gold then they return to normal color. "I can't"

"Why not?"

"I feel weak"

"What do you mean?"

"I have opened two rifts all in a short time period plus I have used my powers to attack the other angels. All that has drained me."

"So we're stuck here then"

"For now yes but don't worry when I'm stronger again I'll get us out of here. I promise. I promised Sam, Dean and I promised you."

"But we're in this place you call the Bad Place. Is there really bad...bad things here."

"Mary. I won't let anyone or anything harm you. I maybe weak but I can't die easily. I promise I will protect you."

"Jack I can protect myself you know."

"Um of course. You are Sam and Dean's mother."

 _I might be a mother but I don't play the role of a mother very well_ She thought. "Where are we going?"

"Hopefully there should be somewhere safe. We need to get out of the woods first."

"I know your weak but can you at least teleport."

She hoped he would say yes because she didn't have the full strength to go walking.

"No...I can probably do simple things such as moving things but I can't do anything that requires a lot of power."

 _Damm_ _it_ "So...I guess we're walking "

"Yes we are."

Jack already started walking. Mary follows behind. It was silent during most of the journey. Now and then Jack asked Mary if she was ok and she always gave the same response that she was fine. She then thought that this could be a good time to ask questions to the young nephilim. She wasn't scared of him now she was more intrigued than scared and she wanted to know what's been going on since she's been in the other world.

"How did you grow up so fast?"

"My mother told me that the world was dangerous so I needed to grow up so then I can protect myself."

"But how did you..."

"I just did it."

"How come you can speak English"

"I learnt it from my mother. She always used to talk to me."

"How did Sam and Dean react to seeing you?"

"It didn't go well at first. Dean shot me so I got mad and attacked them...but don't worry I didn't seriously harm them. Then I went to look for my father."

"Lucifer"

"No... Castiel"

Mary furrows her eyebrows.

"Castiel?"

"Yes Castiel. My mother told me that he would protect me."

Mary then remembered that Castiel got killed by Lucifer.

"Castiel is dead"

"Was dead" he corrects her "He came back I don't know how but he did they think it was to do with me. They think I brought him back."

"So Castiel is alive."

"Yes he is"

"Did Sam and Dean take you in after Castiel came back?"

"No. They found me at the police station. They saved me from the angels. The angels want to use me to create more angels they want me to be their slave. Sam was really kind to me. Dean...not so much. Dean blamed me for Castiel's and your death."

"My death"

"He thought you were dead. Sam had hope you were alive but not Dean. All Dean kept doing was showing hatred towards me. He didn't believe I could ever be good he kept telling Sam I was going to turn evil. I believed him. I saw myself as a mistake. I even tried to end my own life but I didn't get far with that. Dean said to me if I turned evil, he would be the one to kill me."

Mary felt her heart break. Dean must have been so damaged thinking he lost both her and Castiel. Even his brother couldn't convince him.

_But of course he would be upset. You came back and left them then you came back again and left them again but this time you left them thinking you were dead._

Mary swallows. Jack looks over at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Jack you don't need to keep asking me." She snaps at him.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask anymore."

Mary sighs.

"Sorry it's just...I have given my boys a rough time since I came back."

"What do you mean?"

"I been dead for years and me all of sudden being thrown back into this world has made me feel really isolated. Seeing my boys all grown up and being hunters really affected me. I never wanted my sons to be hunters. I didn't want them to follow my footsteps but John...their father raised them to be hunters in order to kill the demon that killed me."

"I'm... Really sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. When I came back. I really wanted to connect with my sons but I just couldn't especially Sam the last time I saw him he was a baby. They were like strangers to me. So I wanted time on my own. I went away. Dean wasn't happy about it and I couldn't blame him. I even worked with their enemy the British Men of Letters behind their backs."

"Umm why did you do that?"

"Because they wanted to get rid of all the monsters in America. I thought if I helped them to do that then my sons can give up hunting and have a normal life."

"If they were hunting monsters like Sam and Dean why were they enemies?"

"They were just bad people. So I thought I could do a right thing for once protect my boys from Lucifer so I punched him and I kept punching him until he went into that rift but...he brought me along with it."

"I'm sorry Lucifer did this to you. I'm sorry for causing all of this."

"It's fine Jack what's done is done...If Dean thought I was dead why were you all rescuing me?"

"After Castiel's return, we all went on this case. I tried to help but I um...I killed a man." Jack cringes at that memory "I didn't mean to it was supposed to be for the ghoul." He looks at his hands. "I had blood on my hands. That's when I realized I could be a monster. I thought that eventually I could harm Castiel or your sons. So I ran away."

"You ran away"

"I teleported away but I kept myself hidden from them all I didn't want to be found. I felt I didn't deserve them."

Mary still wasn't sure to trust him yet but she did feel a slight sympathy for him.

"Did you go back to them or did they find you?"

"They found me. I was with Kaia trying to get her to help me to find you."

"How did you know I was alive?"

"Before I went to Kaia I went to see another dream walker called Derek. He showed me the other world and I saw you in that cage that's how I knew you were their mother and you were alive. Sam and Dean thought I was looking for Lucifer but like I said back there I don't want to know my father. His evil I don't want to be evil I want to be good."

"Like your mother?"

"Yes like my mother. I showed Sam and Dean what I saw from Derek. I showed them you. That's when I saw hope on Dean's face and it made me happy and made me more determined to get you back. I wanted Sam and Dean to have their mother back."

Mary smiles a little. She wanted to get back to her sons and be a better mother than she should have originally been. She couldn't help but find the nephilim quite a sweet kid. Maybe he might stay that way as long as Lucifer doesn't go near him.

Suddenly a man jumps out of the bushes. He holds up his gun and aims at them. This man was dressed all in black with a few holes in his clothing.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP"

Mary looks at Jack hoping he can try to do something. Jack did not want to kill another human no way but he had to protect Mary. He decided talking should be the first option.

"Who are you?"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP"

They both put their hands up.

 _"_ We don't mean no harm" Jack says calmly.

"What are doing in the Saviors area."

"The what?" Mary asks.

"The Saviors area it's a restricted area"

"Oh I thought we were just in the woods didn't know it was someone's area"

"Please put the weapon down." Jack begs.

"Who are you?" The man hisses.

"My name is Jack"

"And what about you blondie?"

"Mary"

"Are you from Alexandria?"

"Never heard of it" Mary answers.

"You know Rick Grimes?"

"Who is Rick Grimes?"

"Tell me the damm truth do you know him do you work for him."

Mary sighs.

"Do you think we would lie to you while you got a gun pointing at us."

"She is telling the truth" Jack says.

"Are you from Hilltop...Kingdom."

"No" Jack answers.

"No" Mary repeats.

The man gestures at the hunter.

"Come here"

"Why"

"No" Jack says as he steps in front of her "She's not going anyway with you."

"Relax kid I'm not gonna kill her. I'm going to take you both back with me."

"Why do we have to go back with you?" Mary asks.

"Need to take you to the boss. Need to show the intruders I found on our premises."

"Then what will you kill us."

"No well it's not my decision. It's my boss's decision. Negan"

Jack furrows his eyebrows.

"Negan"

"Leader of the Saviors. His not a guy to mess with easily oh no...no"

"Please just let us go"

The man grabs Mary's arm and aims the gun to her head.

"You still want me to let YOU go"

Jack wanted to strike him but then he couldn't put Mary in danger and plus he was still weak. He knew he just had to let this man take them to see this Negan.

"Take us"

Mary looks at Jack with shock. Jack gives her an apologetic look. The man pushes Mary forward the gun still aimed to her head.

"Come on then to Negan"

* * *

"So this Negan guy he killed some of your people, took two of them but one escaped and you all have to give him half of your supplies" Dean says

"Yes" Rick says.

"And he carries a bat in which he calls Lucille"

"That's right"

"This guy sounds crazy"

"He is"

"And his twisted" Michonne says.

"So you have allied with other communities that have experienced the same thing as you guys." Sam says.

"Yes Hilltop but the Scavengers haven't been under Negan. The weapons in the back are for them. Their leader Jadis won't join unless we give her weapons."

"Jadis...Negan. What's with the names round here." Dean says.

"What about the other one you mentioned the Kingdom." Sam says.

"Their leader didn't want to get involved. I tried hard to convince him but I think he doesn't want to cause conflict between him and the Saviors I think he just wants peace and continue giving them supplies. Hopefully when we win. They wouldn't have to give not one thing to them " Michonne points ahead. Rick nods. "We are here" Rick says as puts his foot down on the brake. The Winchesters look up at the giant gate. They assumed this must have been Alexandria. Rick gets out of the car with Michonne. "Wait here" he orders. Rick walks up to the main gate and gestures.

The gate slid open revealing a group of people. Rick walks up to them. The woman with the cap on frowns at him.

"Where have you been?"

"Getting supplies. Sorry I been gone for a while." Rick answers.

"What did you find?" The other woman asks with a ponytail.

"Weapons lots of weapons for Jadis."

"She's not having all of them." The woman with the cap says.

"Of course not. We go half. I also have something else. I have people."

Michonne opens the car door. Sam was the first one out followed by his brother. The Winchesters receive an unwelcoming look some of them looked scared.

"Are they the Saviors?" The woman with the cap asks.

Rick shakes his head.

"No. They are not with anyone."

"How do you know that they could be spies."

"Trust me Rosita they are not spies they told me the truth."

Rosita didn't look convinced neither did the others. A man who was dressed like a priest walked up to the Winchesters.

"So your staying with us?" He asked.

"He said we can." Dean answers.

The man held out his hand and gave them a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to Alexandria. I'm Father Gabriel."

Sam shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you...father."

"Father you don't even know them" The woman with the pony tail shouts out.

"Tara. If Rick trusts them I trust them as well."

"So do I" A teenager says "Dad knows what his doing. He wouldn't just take people if he knew he couldn't trust them."

"Yeah but your father has made mistakes." A woman says.

"That's just being human we all make mistakes."

"Carl. Stay out of this." Rick says.

Carl looks at the Winchesters and nods at them.

"If you trust them dad then I do as well. We should give them a chance."

The crowd started chattering to each other. There was a mix response.

"STOP" Rick shouts out. The crowd stop and look at him. Rick sighs "We need people for this war."

"Do they want to be part of it or do they just want our supplies." Rosita says.

"We want to help" Sam says. Dean looks at him. Sam glances at him to keep quiet. "We want to help you guys to defeat Negan."

"Can you fight?" A man shouts out.

"They look like fighters to me Aaron." Rick answers.

"Rick is right we can fight." Sam says.

"If you don't want them here at the moment. They can come with us to Jadis. Give you guys a chance to think about this." Rick says.

"What" Rosita says "Now they are just part of the team just like that."

"At least I would have my eye on them while they are with me mmm"

"His got a point." Aaron says.

"You can trust us. We don't mean no harm." Dean says.

The crowd started chattering again. Michonne clears her throat to get their attention.

"We have to get going." Michonne says.

"Alright. Sam...Dean your with me and Michonne. Father Gabriel you can come because you introduced us to them. Anyone else?"

"I'll come" Tara says.

"And I'm coming to" Rosita says.

"Alright you can go in the other car." Rick says.

"How long are you gonna be? You and Michonne were gone for ages." Carl asks.

"I won't be gone long I promise." Rick answers.

"Ok"

"Where's Judith?"

"She's inside. I'll go and check on her."

Rick smiles.

"I'll see her later."

Carl smiles as well. Dean frowns at the pair. That kid shouldn't have to be raised in a world like this not being raised surrounded by violence and death. Although the Winchesters haven't been in this world for long, they knew this place lives up to its name the Bad Place. It was bad it was horrifying. Some of the things Rick told them on the way was horrible. It make them slightly relieved that they don't live in this world but the question was, was this world their new home or will Jack realize what happened and try to rescue them.

"Dean"

Dean looks at his brother.

"What"

"Um let's go. Rick is waiting for us."

"Sam"

"Yeah"

"Did you mean that helping them fight someone we don't even know."

"Yes I did."

"But what about getting out of here what about mom."

"What could we do Dean there is no way we can get out of here. Only Jack can get us out of here. We have to hope he will find us also it's best to keep good with these guys we need allies."

"Yeah but we are supposed to be surviving not trying to kill ourselves in a war that is nothing to do with us."

"Dean we are helping. Plus we have fought worse things than this."

"True I guess this is nothing to us."

"They need us Dean."

Before Dean could answer. Rick banged the car.

"Hey we're waiting come on."

"We're coming." Sam says.

Dean gets in the car followed by his brother. Rick shuts the door and gets in the front next to Michonne. Rosita, Tara and Father Gabriel were in the other car. Tara gives Rick a signal giving him we are ready to go. Rick nods an starts up the engine. Dean looks at his brother.

"Wonder what this Jadis is like?"


	5. Meeting the Leaders

"How much further?" Jack asks.

The man rolls his eyes.

"God you been asking that question like twenty times now."

"I would like to know"

"Well do you know what I would like."

"What?"

"For you to SHUT UP."

Jack nods.

"Ok I'll be quiet"

The man growls. God that kid was annoying the hell out of him. He was so tempted to turn round and shoot him in the head but Negan might give him a more satisfying death.

"Hey blondie"

Mary sighs.

"What"

"How the hell have you been able to put up with him. Didn't he annoy the hell out of you." Mary didn't respond. The man gives her a shove. "Eh I'm talking to you."

Mary manages to not fall over by that hard shove.

"No he doesn't annoy me" She answers quickly.

"Oh...I guess your used to it."

"Is that where we are going?" Jack asks as he points.

In the distance was a tall wide building. Surrounding it was a chainlink fence. Clinging on to the fence were walkers. Mary stared at these people their skin rotten, darkish yellow teeth falling out of their mouth, and their limbs slowly ripping apart from their body.

"What happened to those people?" Mary asks.

The man gives her a really look.

"People... Huh they are not people anymore. The people in those bodies are long gone."

"I saw one of them when I first saw The Bad Place." Jack says.

"Oh that's nice" The man says sarcastically.

"Your saying their...dead" Mary says.

"Jesus lady where have you been?" The man says.

"She's been with me" Jack says.

The man does a face palm. God this kid he couldn't wait to get rid of him. Mary bites her lip. Has Jack sent her and him to the world of dead or something. She looks at the walkers again. The walkers were growling and trying to put their arms through the fence but they had no luck so far.

Mary swallows yeah they were in the world of the dead. There has been horror movies about apocalyptic worlds, the dead rising but never in her life she thought she would end up in one. Could her bad luck get any worse.

Another shove from the man snapped her out of her thoughts. Mary grunts and glares at him. The man scolded at her and aims his gun.

"Come on. I ain't got all day move it."

Jack clenches his fists. His inner voice then spoke up.

_Don't mess up Jack. Stay calm_

"Ya coming?" The man says.

Jack relaxes and nods.

"I'm coming"

They walked up to the gate. Mary glances at the walkers again but this time she saw something else. She saw people. Not dead people. They were alive.

"Why are those people in there with..."

"Because that's their job" The man answers.

"To do what " Mary says as she looks at one of the people pushing the walker away.

"To keep the security maintained" The man answers.

Another man comes walking towards the gate. He looks at Mary and Jack with a frown.

"Who are they?"

"Intruders" the man answers.

"Oh. The chic doesn't look like an intruder."

The other man grins at her. Mary turns her face away. The man sighs.

"Just open the damm gate so I can take them to Negan."

"Alright chill out...Jeez"

The other man gets the gate open. The three of them walk in. Jack looks at the place with curiosity. Mary cringes at the screams and cries from the people who are trapped with the dead.

They reached into the building. People were walking up and down the hallways weapons in their hands. They gave the intruders dirty looks as they walked past. Jack tried to not look bothered while Mary tried to keep a straight face.

They go up the stairs leading into another hallway. This hallway was more quiet than the other one. As they were walking, one of the doors open a man peeps out to have a look of what was going on.

This man had a mullet hair style and a long black coat on. He looked like a nervous wreck as he was looking at them. This man was different to the others he didn't look scary or fierce As they walked past him, Jack turns and gives him a small smile. The man didn't know where to put his face. He grabs the door handle and quickly shuts the door.

Jack's smile turns into a frown.

_Did I scare him?_

"Aww here we are " The man says as he gestures with his gun "The boss should be in here"

Jack gives Mary a comforting look.

"Don't worry well be fine"

"Don't speak too soon pal" The man says as he knocks on the door.

"COME IN" A voice shouted from the other side of the door.

The man opens the door.

"Wait here. Don't even think about making a runner."

"We'll stay right here." Jack says.

"Umm good. Wise choice."

The man walks in and shuts the door behind him. Mary and Jack try to listen in on the conversation. Due to the thickness of the door. It was hard to catch what they were saying. There was suddenly a roar of laughter.

Jack looks at Mary with a puzzled expression.

"Is that good or bad?"

Before Mary could answer, the door opens. The man walks out and nods to them.

"You can go in. His waiting for you."

"I'll go in first. Stay close to me." Jack says.

Mary nods at him and stays behind him. Jack walks in feeling uneasy. In the room was a long table full of chairs. Across the room sitting on a chair was a man with a grin on his face. Jack knew this must have been Negan their leader.

Negan had a black leather jacket, jet black hair, recently clean-shaved but a bit growth was starting to appear. However what caught Jack's eye was his weapon. It was a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Now Jack could have sworn he saw one in the bunker just like that when he was looking around it while the Winchesters were out on a hunt.

Negan looks over Jack and his grin widens.

"Come out darling. No need to hide. My Lucille won't bite." Jack frowns. He don't see another person in this room. "Come now. I want to see your face."

Mary steps out from behind Jack her hands twitching with nerves. She's already been through enough suffering she didn't want to go through anymore. As she looks at the face of the leader, she gasps. The face she knew that face from anywhere. She fell in love with that face. Although she can tell that face has aged she still knew who it was. It was him. It was...

"John"

* * *

The cars stop outside the destination they needed to be. Rick gets out of the car followed by Michonne. The others from the other car got out at the same time.

Rosita eyes the Winchesters up and down.

"You sitting there or you getting out?"

"They are getting out." Rick says.

Sam opens the car door followed by his brother. Dean looks up and frowns.

"We're in a junk yard."

"Yes that's where Jadis and her people live." Rick says.

"How can they live in a junk yard. What the hell is in this dump."

"You would be surprised." Rick says as he bangs on the main entrance door. The giant door opens. Two people came out a man and a woman. The man looks them up and down. Michonne opens the trunk revealing the weapons. Rick gestures to the open trunk"We have weapons we have what you want."

The pair look at each other. The man walks back inside while the woman stayed put. Seconds later, the man comes back out and nods. Michonne closes the trunk and gets back in the vehicle. The man and the woman walk back in.

Rick turns to his companions.

"Alright let's go in."

"What are these people like?" Dean asks.

"There...umm interesting" Father Gabriel answers.

"That's one way of putting it." Tara says.

"Let's get this over and done with." Rosita says as she follows Rick.

Tara and Father Gabriel follow behind. The Winchesters glance at each other. Sam shrugs at him and follows. Dean hesitates. He hates going to places he don't know and don't have much information on. One thing Dean knew was he was not letting his brother go in there alone.

Dean walks in. He hears the vehicle behind driving behind him. Dean decided to pick up the pace he didn't want to make Michonne impatient.

As he stepped foot inside the base, he had to take a step back overwhelmed by the view. Surrounding him was all junk, trash, things that used to be used and people so many people there must have been over a hundred.

Dean looks and sees his brother standing next to Tara. Dean walks up to him.

"Where's this Jadis chic." He whispers.

"I think that's her over there talking to Rick." Sam whispers back.

Dean couldn't get a good look due to Rick and Michonne who has now just parked up now talking to her. Michonne then joins the others. The woman was now in Dean's view.

Jadis had a short brown blondish hair. A long black coat and black gloves. Dean couldn't help but laugh at her hair. Who the hell did her hair cut. It didn't even have a style to it.

Jadis examines the weapons. She kept swapping the weapons wanting to check each one.

"Operational?...All?" She asks.

Jadis have no emotion in her voice at all. The Winchesters saw her as very robotic when she spoke. She didn't even look grateful for the weapons her face reminded the same.

"To the best of my knowledge, yeah." Rick answers. He gestures to the weapons "May need some cleaning. We found supplies."

"Expect us" One of her women say.

Even they sounded robotic. They just say words or simple sentences.

"Are these people human?" Dean whispers to Sam.

"Shh" Sam whispers.

"We cleaned some. We oiled some. You can do the rest." Rick says. He looks at the people "We do this together."

"Yes, yes, but operational?" Jadis says who more interested in the weapons than the working together.

"Well, you can fire a few. Try them out if you like." Rick offers.

"How many?" One of the men say.

"63" Michonne answers.

"We made an inventory." Tara says.

"No" Jadis puts bluntly.

"You mean the inventory? Tara asks.

Jadis raises her eyebrows.

"Not enough" She answers.

"Are you serious. Sweetheart there is 63 that's a lot." Dean says.

Jadis looks at Dean.

"Well hello. Haven't seen you before."

"How is 63 not enough?"

"For your fight yes but for us. We need nearly twice"

"Why the hell do you need twice as much." Dean asks.

"I have a lot of people." Jadis answers

"We've wasted enough time." Rosita says "Let's go. Take our guns with us."

"I agree with her. Rick didn't have to give you guns. You don't exactly look grateful that his got them for you." Dean says.

"Can't we negotiate." Sam says.

Jadis looks at Sam a small grin on her face.

"Your new as well."

"Can't we make a deal." Sam says as he takes a step forward "Rick told us the effort he put into finding those weapons. Yes there is a lot of you but surely there has to be a way."

Jadis eyes him up and down. Sam couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him. She gave off a cold, unwelcoming look. Both Sam and Dean couldn't understand why Rick wanted to work with these lot.

"Our original deal is still on. Our guns to take." Jadis says.

Rick glances at Rosita and then looks back at Jadis.

"Not all of them."

"Damm straight" Dean mutters.

"We're keeping ten for ourselves...to find more."

Jadis takes a step forward.

"Five"

"No" Dean says. "Ten"

Jadis shifts her eyes towards the older hunter her face still looking calm.

"Are you Rick." Dean frowns at her. Jadis raises an eyebrow "Thought not."

"Ten" Rick says trying to get her attention.

Jadis looks back at him.

"Six"

"Ten"

"Nine...And the cat back."

Rick leans towards her face. Jadis remained calm not even flinching.

"Twenty. I keep the cat. We get you the guns...We fight together...Say yes."

The Winchesters felt there was something about Jadis that seemed untrustworthy. If the Winchesters were in charge they wouldn't work with her but what could they do. Rick was the leader and they didn't want to disagree with him they couldn't lose an ally.

Jadis raised her head without hesitation.

"Yes...More soon, we'll fight."

Jadis walks off. Rick takes a few steps back letting her people go to the trunk to take the guns. Rick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Michonne tried to comfort him.

"You get a few more days before... What happens next."

Rick nods at her.

"Few more days?"

"That's right...we'll find more, figure it out...soon. In a few more days."

Again Rick nods at her. After the Scavengers took the amount of guns they agreed to, Rick and Michonne got back in the car. Tara was playing with her hands nervously. Dean noticed and gave her a suspicious look. She was hiding something and he knew that she was hiding something.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"She's hiding something." Dean says.

"Who"

"Her"

Usually Dean is right with this type of stuff. Sam looks at her.

"What do you think she's hiding?"

"I don't know but she's definitely hiding something."

"You coming" Rick shouts out.

Dean gives Tara another suspicious look and then gets in the car followed by his brother.

"What were you looking at?" Michonne asks.

Sam glances at his brother. Dean shrugs.

"Nothing"

Rick didn't look convinced.

"Sure about that." He asked.

"It's nothing." Sam says.

"You wouldn't just look at nothing." Rick says.

"Alright but don't start ok." Dean says.

"We're listening." Michonne says.

"I think one of your people is hiding something." Rick frowns. Dean sighs "Here we go."

"Why do you believe that?" Rick asks.

"Just a feeling that's all."

"Who are you talking about?"

"The one with the ponytail."

"Tara" Michonne says.

"Yeah Her" it went silent. Dean shakes his head "Look I could be wrong like I said just a feeling."

"I'll double check. I'll ask her when we get back." Rick says.

"We're not causing trouble." Sam says.

"Didn't say you were." Rick says.

"Let's go. The others have drove off." Michonne says.

Rick nods and starts up the car.

* * *

They all arrived at Alexandria. The Winchesters received a mixture of reactions from the people. Some were still scared, some looked a bit more relaxed, some looked pissed off.

Tara gets out of the car. Rick immediately starts making his way towards her. l

Sam sighs.

"Well-done Dean."

"Sorry."

Tara looks at Rick as he approached her.

"Oh...Umm..Rick."

"Everything ok Tara?" Rick asks.

"Umm yes why you asking."

"Oh just asking."

"Umm...ok"

"You know you can tell me anything right."

"Yeah I know. Is something wrong Rick?" Tara says who was starting to get suspicious.

"No...no just making sure your ok."

As Rick turns to walk off. Tara hesitates then calls him.

"Hey...Rick"

Rick pauses.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you."


	6. Discovery

"John"

Negan looks behind him and looks round the room. Then he points at himself.

"Are you talking to me?"

"John" Mary repeats shock still remaining on her face.

Negan tilts his head.

"You are talking to me." Mary stares at him. Negan gets up picking his bat up in the process and walks up to her. "John" he laughs a little " Lady do I look like a Johnny boy to you."

"You Negan?" Jack asks.

Negan looks at Jack and grins.

"That's right see you get my name right. Dunno where John came from though." His face, his laugh, his facial expressions. It was all exactly like John. Mary did feel uneasy by this. This man was wearing her husband's mask and she wanted to rip it off. "You heard that lady"

Mary blinks snapping out of her trance.

"Heard what"

"What the kid said. My name. What's my name?"

"Umm"

"Begins with an N."

Mary then remembered about what the man said to her about their leader.

"Negan" she answers .

"Again"

"Negan" she repeats slight disbelief in her voice.

Negan smiles .

"Good wanted to get that in your dumb blonde brain of yours. Out of curiosity why did you call me John?" Mary cringed every time he spoke. Seeing her husband's mouth move was freaking her out especially that she knew that wasn't her husband she was talking to. "Do I need to repeat the question blondie."

"It's nothing" she answers .

"But I'm interested. There must be a reason why you called me John. Why not Adam or Bill or Mark why John?"

"You just... Umm remind me of someone I knew...uh long ago that looked like you."

Negan raises his eyebrow.

"So there is two of me huh."

"Was two of you" Mary corrects him.

"Let me guess dead" Mary didn't answer. Negan knew what her answer was going to be. "So...you know my name now I want to know yours."

"I'm Jack" Jack says with a smile. Hoping he looked friendly this time.

Negan laughs.

"Very rare to see a face like that nowadays. So innocent damm." Jack continues smiling. "What about you blondie?"

"Mary"

"Mary... It suits you." Negan goes back to his seat and sits down. "Now I would offer you two a seat but uh you are not here as guests...No...You are here as intruders."

Jack gives him a desperate look.

"We didn't mean..."

Negan raises his hand to silence him.

"I ask you answer. Now what were you doing in my area?"

"We already told your guy all this." Mary says.

"You told him. Now I want you to tell me. Again what were you doing in my area?"

"We didn't know it was your area?" Jack answers.

"How would we know. It's not like it has your name written all over it." Mary says who was starting to adjust to this weirdness now however him looking at her was still making her uncomfortable.

"True but you should know that's mine. Almost everyone knows that the shit out there is mine all mine every last piece."

"Why would you want a forest?" Jack asks.

"Well why not kid. Why not have a section of the fucking forest."

"How much did it cost?" Jack asks.

Negan tries to hold back his laughter.

"Are you joking?"

"No I'm not joking"

"Ya think I paid for a forest?"

"Yes if it's yours you must have paid for it. How much money did you pay?"

Now Negan couldn't hold it back he ended up roaring with laughter.

"Oh my. Oh god. Kid there is no such thing as paying with money now. We pay with supplies, resources. Any idiot knows that."

"I did not know that so I guess I'm not an idiot then."

Negan laughs a bit quieter now.

"We have a smart ass I see. Think ya funny with that mouth of yours."

"What's funny about my mouth?"

"See you are doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"That trying to be hilarious."

"I'm not trying to be hilarious."

"Look we are very sorry for stepping into this part of the forest but can you just give us a break let us off." Mary interrupts.

Negan raises his eyebrow.

"Let you off"

"Yes. We did not know about you or your gang. So how are we supposed to know that this part of the forest belong to you huh."

Now Negan's face slowly turned to shock.

"Are you talking shit right now to me."

"No I'm not. I'm not talking shit I feel like shit right now." She starts walking towards him. "I'm tired, hungry, lost and all you care about is people having an stroll in the woods. I don't know if you are some celebrity or king of the dead world but if you are so disgusted by what we done." She leans into his face "Then kill us...go ahead. At least I get put out of my misery."

For once Negan said nothing. No one in his compound has ever spoke to him like that even the other communities that give him supplies have never spoke to him like that. This woman was raising her voice to him, invading his personal space, and showing no signs of fear what so ever.

If anyone did that to him they would straight away be punished or worst get killed. However this time he did nothing he just stared her, he was amazed by her. Never has he seen a woman with that amount of guts.

On her shoulder he noticed a cut a deep one. By looking at her face, she did look exhausted and weak. This didn't look like it was caused by traveling for days no something has happened to her but then how come the kid looked alright he didn't look harmed. Expecting a comment about her guts to come out of his mouth something else came out instead. Concern.

"Who did this to you?" He asks pointing at her shoulder.

Mary goes back and covers her shoulder

"No one." She answers.

"Right so the cut just magically appeared."

"No...it doesn't matter. Look please just let us go."

"That could get infected. It needs to be treated."

"Since when do you care. You are more interested in people stepping on to your lawn."

Negan sighs as he stands up.

"May I" Mary flinched as he was about to touch her. Her husband's skin making contact with her although it's not him. That felt wrong to her. "I'm having an look. Not gonna kill you... Yet."

Mary sighs and let's him look not wanting to cause any hassle. Negan examines it. It was definitely a deep cut and as he pulled her jacket down slightly, her arm is covered in bruises, cuts, scratches, fresh and dry blood. He assumed it was like this on the other arm as well.

By the look of it, she's been tortured. This confused him. Who tortured her? Why was she tortured? Negan punishes people if he has to but what if this woman was innocent and just got tortured for the sake of it. Is there someone out there that was worse than him. He looked into tired eyes and her face that was pale white. Her eyes kept at his hands that were still on her shoulder and jacket. He quickly pulled her jacket back up and removed his hands.

"I have a doctor you can see. He can treat that cut before it gets worse."

Mary frowns at him.

"What happened to killing or punishing us?"

"I can do that if ya want but I don't think that will help that cut."

"So you are letting us live." Jack asks.

"For now. I'm being generous today. Got me on a good day." Negan goes and opens the door. The man who took them there was waiting outside. Negan points his bat at Mary "Take blondie to the medical room while the kid...get him some grub looks like he needs feeding."

"I am a bit hungry" Jack admits.

The man gives him a puzzled look.

"Boss...they are intruders."

"Were intruders" he corrects him. "Now they are guests."

"They could be spies for the other communities."

Negan looks at Mary again trying to sense anything suspicious but his gut told him they were not. However he was definitely going to get answers once they been given what they needed. Curiosity triggered inside him.

"Bring em back once they are done. I like to have another chit chat with them again."

"Yes boss."

The man escorts the new guests out of the room closing the door behind him. Negan sits back down in his chair. He has lots of wives in his home that sparked his interests however Mary was different. He felt drawn to her as soon as she entered the room like a connection has formed. His wives he don't hardly pay attention to them but he really wanted to get to know Mary he was fascinated by her and impressed by the way she spoke to him.

Negan leans back in his seat stroking his bat and waits for her to return.

* * *

Rick and Tara were standing there for a while talking. Sam kept giving his brother nervous glances hoping they didn't cause any trouble.

"What do you think is going on?" Sam asks.

"Dunno but they been talking for a while now maybe the chic was hiding something." Dean answers.

"Yeah but Dean it's none of our business we are supposed to be forming relationships not breaking them and making enemies."

"I'm sure it's fine Sam. Rick hasn't lost his shit yet."

Then they noticed Tara nodding and hurrying off. Rick was making his way towards them.

"You were right" Rick says. "She was hiding something"

 _I knew it_  Dean thought.

"But she had her reasons."

"Was it something bad?" Sam asks.

"No. It's actually something that's gonna help us get more guns."

"Why was she keeping something quiet that could help us fight?" Dean asks.

"Like I said she had a reasons. I want you two to go to the church just follow the others who I'm gonna get now. Tara is gonna tell everyone about what she discovered."

"What did she discover?" Dean asks.

"Come to the church and find out for ya self." Rick answers.

Rick walks off to spread the word. Sam sighs with relief that it wasn't a bad thing.

"Well we better see what the chic has to say." Dean says.

* * *

People started making their way into the church. The Winchesters sat down near the front feeling that Rick would prefer that. People were going to the other side of the church and sitting down trying to keep their distance from the new comers.

"We don't have a cold we are not contagious." Dean shouts out.

Sam immediately glares at his brother.

"Of course you don't have a cold. You would be sneezing, runny nose and watery eyes." The Winchesters turn their heads towards the voice. Carl sits down next to them with Judith in his hands. Judith was bopping up and down in his arms smiling at the brothers. "She's not a shy girl. Tough girl she is." Carl says with a smile as he gives her a hug.

Dean gives a warm smile to Judith. Judith buries her head into Carl's chest.

"You Rick's son right?" Sam says .

Carl nods .

"That's right."

"That's your sister?" Dean asks.

Again Carl nods.

"Yes"

"Is her name Judith"

"Yes. Judith say hello."

Judith does a small smile but stays close to her brother.

"She's cute" Dean says.

"She is"

'Why you not sitting with the others." Sam asks.

"Why should I. Just because they don't trust you. That doesn't mean I'm the same I should keep my distance. Dad usually has good instincts. He was a Sheriff Deputy so his usually a good judge of character."

"Sheriff Deputy huh" Dean says.

"Yes that's why a lot of people look at him as a leader. If my dad trusts you. Then I trust you as well."

"You can trust us" Sam says with an ensuring smile.

"I know. I hope it stays that way."

"It will" Dean says .

"I hope this war ends soon. I want Negan dead. I want all of them dead"

"Your dad told us about him. We never met or heard of the guy but he sounds like an asshole."

"He is. He has shaken this community to the core. Took innocent lives, kidnapped our own, took our supplies, belongings such as a bed so now we sleep on the ground. My dad has had enough his finally put his foot down and is ready to start a war and win this war. I'm very certain my dad will win."

"You shouldn't have to go through any of this. You are just a kid."

Carl shakes his head.

"There is no such as being a kid in this world. My childhood ended when the dead rose and took over the world."

Dean can relate to him on that. He was never a kid he didn't have a childhood. His childhood ended when his mom burned on the ceiling right in front of his baby brother's eyes.

"I guess you are right I know how it feels. I was never a kid either."

Sam looks at his brother. He hates that. He hates what Dean had to go through. That was one of the reasons he hated his dad. John scrapped his childhood and made him grow up too fast. At least Sam had a life but Dean he was raised to be a soldier, and always put Sam first before him.

Carl looks at Dean with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"'

"I had to be strong. Be able to protect myself, and my family especially my brother."

Dean glances at his brother as he says it. Sam has heard it so many times but it still got him. Still got him to the heart.

"But why did something happen?" Carl asks .

Dean sighs.

"It doesn't matter now. That was long ago."

Carl looks at Judith.

"I have to be strong for her. I have to take care of her. Be the big brother she deserves. Dad is a good dad. He takes care of us. He wants to protect us all. That's why he wants to end Negan's leadership and replace it with peace the peace that we deserve. Although dad wants me to stay back. I want to help him as much as I can."

Dean nods while Sam stayed quiet. Both of the brothers noticed earlier that the kid had a bandage wrapped round one of his eyes. They didn't really want to ask him because they didn't want to be seen as nosy. Now they started speaking to him maybe they could ask him .

"Did they do this to you." Dean says.

"You talking about my eye."

"Yes... did they?"

"Oh no no my eye happened way before this but like you said it doesn't matter it's happened now I just learn to live with it."

The conversation ended when Michonne came and sat down next to Carl.

"You alright?" Michonne asks .

"Yeah I'm fine." Carl answers.

"Judith?"

"She's good"

Michonne nods at the Winchesters and looks away. Rick goes to the front with Tara. Once everyone has settled down, Rick clears his throat to get their attention.

"Everyone. Tara has recently discovered a way for us to get more guns. Hear her out and if you have questions, ask them afterwards. Tara want to start."

Tara hesitates but takes a deep breath.

"Uh...um"

"Take your time."

"Um...recently me and Heath went off and um we got attacked by walkers. We got separated I don't where his gone but I think his alive. I woke up on a beach. I followed this girl wondering where she was going. She went to her community. The community is called Oceanside and it's made up of women they are all women. The guns there was so many. It would be plenty for us. I did ask them to fight but they don't want to. Negan and the Saviors killed all the males in the group both men and boys."

"All of them?" Dean asks.

"Yes every single one. They didn't kill the women because the women are seen as weak." Tara says.

Dean shakes his head.

"I'm starting to hate this guy more by the minute."

So they are all that's left. So I can't blame them that they don't want to fight. Maybe we can negotiate with them. Rick could persuade them to join or we can borrow their guns fight for them."

Rick nods.

"Yes. It would benefit us to have more people but if they don't want to fight then we take their guns."

"What if they don't want you to take their guns?" Aaron asks.

"It's not negotiable." Rick answers.

Tara frowns.

"Rick hang on."

"If they don't agree with us, then we do it the hard way. I'm sorry Tara but...that's the plan."

"They are going to be pissed with me. I swore I wasn't going to tell."

"You can't keep things hidden forever. Promises have to broken sometimes."

"Rick. Please they have gone through a lot of crap don't make it worse." Sam says.

Tara nods.

"Please."

"I need the guns." Rick says.

"How about I sneak in and try to convince them. Yes they will be pissed with me but at least I can try to explain."

"Yeah that's probably better than going in and yanking the guns off them." Dean says.

"They could kill you" Rick says.

Tara gets out a gun.

"I won't go in empty handed."

Rick sighs.

"I guess."

"I'll be straight with them no messing around. Even if I have to use my gun to get them to listen."

Again Rick sighs .

"Give her a chance." Sam says.

"It's true Rick we can't go in there and scare them." Michonne says.

"It will put them right off. You really want more enemies?" Dean says .

Rick thinks for a moment but then finally comes to a decision.

"Alright. We do Tara's way first but if it doesn't work, we do it my way. All agree. Everyone raises their hands. Rick nods. "Alright then let's get our guns."


	7. Oceanside

"Is that better?" The doctor asks.

Mary had to admit she felt a bit better now the cut had bandaging on it and the risk of infection is now low thanks to the antiseptic the doctor put on it as well.

"Yes much thank you." She answers.

"Take it easy ok try to not use that arm too much."

"Right ok."

The man who escorted them came in with his arms folded.

"You done?"

The doctor looks at Mary.

"She needs rest."

"She rest later. Right now she is going back to Negan."

Mary sighs. She didn't want to see him again. It felt awkward the last time she spoke to him. She didn't know why she was acting like this. She's dealt with shapeshifters in her past if one decided to shapeshift into her husband she would kill them no problem. However this one wasn't a shapeshifter he was a human just like her so he didn't shapeshift to look like that, he was born like that. Born with her husband's face.

"Come on." The man orders.

"Let her take her time." The doctor says.

"Shut up you." He says with a snap.

"I'm coming... I'm coming." Mary says who was now standing up.

The man gestures to the door as a signal to move it. Mary obeys and goes out of the door. On the way back, she got dirty looks from the Saviors especially the women. Some of the men whistled at her.

"Can you lot get back to work nothing to see here." The man again snaps .

They immediately obeyed and continued what they were doing.

"You're angry" Mary says .

"Angry about what?"

"That your boss let me and the kid live."

"Me how I'm feeling right now is none of your damm business."

"Why have you got an issue with me?"

The man pauses and looks at her.

"You really wanna know." Mary looks at him waiting for an answer. "Alright then. I don't trust you or that annoying kid that follows you around. There is something not right and I know it. You wouldn't just end up in our area for no reason."

Mary sighs.

"I already told you we didn't know and we are not spies we are not with anyone."

"Yeah but you are hiding something. You must have come from somewhere. You wouldn't just appear out of nowhere."

 _If only you knew_ Mary thought.

"I smell trouble. Trouble from the both of you. It stinks of it."

"We're not here to harm you."

"For now" he hisses.

"Your leader seems to know best."

"I believe Negan is being too soft especially with you. I saw the way he looked you. We rarely see that look. He only does the look if his fond of you."

"I...I don't have nothing towards him."

"Yeah but you could still take advantage of him."

"Why would I do that."

"To save your own ass. Get away with murder."

"You could think that all you want. At the moment I'm just exhausted I don't want to cause any trouble nor does Jack. We we are not planning on staying. We'll be out of your territory soon."

The man snorted.

"If you are allowed out that is."

Mary frowns.

"What?"

Down the corridor, the door of Negan's room opens. The man touches her good shoulder.

"We gotta get a move on." He pushes her slightly forward. Mary doesn't respond to him. Instead she starts walking again with him behind. They reach the door. "Off you go princess."

Mary puts on a brave face and walks in. Negan was in the same place still sitting on the same chair stroking his bat. His face lights up when she comes in .

"Mary" he then raises his finger "What's my name?"

"Negan" She answers.

"Good you haven't forgotten that." He gestures to the chair that was closest to him. "Have a seat."

Mary looks and notices Jack hasn't arrived yet.

"Where's Jack?"

"Oh him about that .I decided to give him a tour around the compound. It gets rid of him for a little longer. I wanted to spend some time with you...alone."

Well that's just great now Mary felt more awkward. It wasn't as bad when Jack was with her but now she's alone with him. Negan noticed she looked uncomfortable by that. He laughs.

"Relax I'm not gonna do anything to you. We are just gonna chat that's all. Now sit." The last part sounded like an order. Mary walks and sits down in the chair he pointed at. He looks at her shoulder and nods. "Looks much better."

"Uh...yes thank you." She says.

"You hungry or thirty."

"I'm mainly just tired." She answers.

"Well don't go falling asleep on me. It's rude to sleep while someone is talking."

"I...won't."

Negan leans forward his eyes narrowed.

"So tell me about yourself Mary."

"There's not much to say."

"Of course there is something to say. Every person has their own story. Especially in the world we live in now. I'm gonna ask again. Tell me about yourself?"

"I'm going to give you the same answer. There is not much to say?"

"Ah I see. You like to be mysterious. Mysterious people intrigued me. Where are you from?"

"No where"

"Where are you from?"

"No where"

Negan shakes his head.

"You can't fool me Mary. You are not coming out of this room until you answer me truthfully."

Mary hesitates.

_You want the truth. Oh yes I_ _was trapped_ _in this other world where I was getting tortured by the archangel Michael. Lucifer yes the Lucifer the devil he has a son who you met Jack rescued me and opened the door to the wrong world. That's why we were in your area. We ended up there._

Mary shakes her head. She can't tell him the truth. He wouldn't believe her he would think she was mental then god knows what he might do to her. Maybe she can make a few changes to the story. She would be telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"I was from a place." She says.

A grin appears on Negan's face.

"Now we're getting somewhere...Tell me about this place."

"I...wasn't there voluntarily."

Negan's grin vanished.

"You were taken?"

"Yes I was."

Negan looks at her arm.

"You were tortured."

"Yes"

"Why?"

Mary laughs a little.

"Let's just say he needed something to take his anger out on. That something would be me."

"But why. What was he angry about?"

"Family problems it's complicated."

"Why take it out on you out of all people. Why did he even take you?"

"I was in the wrong place wrong time. He saw me and took me. Kept me as his prisoner."

"What torture did he do to you?"

"Interrogation, kept me locked up, starved me. The list goes on."

Anger flashed in Negan's eyes.

"Did he ever..."

He shifts his eyes downwards. Mary looks down and immediately shakes her head knowing what he meant.

"No...he never touched me in that way."

Relief appears on his face.

"How long has this gone on for?"

"Dunno. Lost count."

"So who is Jack to you?"

"His a friend."

"Were you with him before you got taken?"

"No. I met him there. He was...a prisoner there as well."

"So this man had more than one prisoner?"

"Yes but Jack was new that's why he doesn't look as bad as me."

"You escaped didn't you."

"Yes it wasn't easy."

"How did you escape?"

"Jack got us out. "

"The kid. That kid got you out."

"Yes"

"Well...seems that he is a smart ass after all."

"After we escaped, we traveled for a while getting to know each other than we came across this part of the forest. Like I said we didn't know it was yours then your man caught us and...well...you know the rest."

Negan leans back in his chair taking in all the information. He believed her it sounded convincing but he still felt there was something missing. There was a part of the story she wasn't telling him such as the family drama she got caught up in. Why was it complicated? Why would he take it all out on her if there was other prisoners.

Jack got them out. Negan couldn't think how a someone like him could get them both out. Yes he was a funny kid but he didn't look like the fighting type. He looked too sweet like he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

For them to end up in this part of the forest, the place they escaped from must be near. How come he didn't know about it. He knew almost all the communities around him but not this one.

"May I leave now?" Negan raises his head. "I told you the truth so may I leave now."

Negan frowns. He could pressurize her for more information but he didn't want to. She was tired and been through a lot already. He decides to stop for now and wait.

_The whole truth will come out eventually_

"Yes...but I would like to talk about one more thing. "

"What"

"You in a relationship?"

"Yes but his dead now. Died long time ago."

Mary looks at the door so eager to leave the room.

"His name wasn't John was it." Mary looks back at him her eyes widen Negan nods "Thought so."

"Does it matter." Mary says.

John was definitely a topic she did not want to discuss especially with him.

"You said I look like him."

"Yes"

"That's why you feel uncomfortable when you are around me. I remind you too much of him."

_You can say that again_

Negan leans forward again.

"Did he die before or after it began."

"Uh before way before."

Negan nods.

"Would of liked to meet him. Meeting a lookalike. Would have been like looking in a mirror." Mary puts on a smile although it wasn't genuine. Negan noticed she went back to looking at the door again. He sighs. "Alright you can leave. I'll get my guy to show you to your room." Mary was out of her chair and to the door within seconds. "Mary"

Mary pauses her hand on the door knob. What did he want now?

"Yes"

"What was the name of the man who tortured you?"

Mary sighs.

"His name is Michael."

"Michael what?"

"It's just Michael."

Negan nods.

"Michael"

"Yes. Can I please leave." Mary says starting to sound annoyed and inpatient now .

"Yes yes off you go but don't get into any mischief. Straight to the room." Negan says the tease back in his voice.

Mary rolls her eyes. She opens the door and walks out. The man was waiting for her.

"Well?"

"He said take me to my room."

The man scoffs to himself shaking his head with disbelief.

"Wow his really let you be part of the gang hasn't he."

"Just do as he says." Mary snaps at him.

She was getting tired of this now. She just wanted to sleep and if his offering a bed to her then hell yeah she will take it.

The man rolls his eyes.

"Alright I'll take to your room but just because you are in Negan's good books, that doesn't mean you can talk to me like crap. Got it."

"Yeah yeah whatever just please. I'm really not in the mood."

The man mutters to himself and then signals at her to follow him. They both go off.

Michael kept going over and over in Negan's head. He just couldn't think of a community round here that had a leader called Michael. Whoever this Michael was. He sounded like an evil crazy bastard. He sounded like someone who Negan knows he wouldn't like. Negan punishes or kills if he needs to, but this guy it seems he picks on the innocent.

Although he feels there is more to this story, part of him wanted to find this son of a bitch and show him who the real boss is around here. Negan did not want someone around who could be more fearful than him.

_I think I might need to track this Michael and show him what true fear is. Then he will go down on his knees and like the other communities he will have to work for me._

Negan would want him to work for him for two reasons. One to gain more supplies and resources. Two because of how his treated Mary. He would make this man suffer. Suffering is one of the things Negan is good at doing.

_I look forward to meeting this Michael one day_

* * *

After gathering the group deciding who was going and who was staying. People from Hilltop arrived to join the mission. Rick introduced them to the Winchesters. They greeted and shook hands with the brothers.

One of the members of Hilltop was called Jesus. Dean was so tempted to laugh when he found out that was his name was. Jesus notices his grinning face. He frowns.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh...nothing."

Jesus wasn't convinced.

"It's my name isn't it."

Sam sighs.

_Well-done Dean._

"No offensive mate but is that really your name?" Dean asks still trying to hold in his laughter.

"No it's my nickname. My real name is Paul... Paul Rovia."

"Then why don't you just use your real name then?"

"Why... Why use my real name. I quite like my nickname it suits me."

"Well you do look the guy."

"Exactly. People do say I'm similar to him."

"Hi I'm Enid"

The Winchesters see a girl who was probably around Carl's age.

"Hi. I'm Dean that's my brother Sam."

Enid nods .

"Yes Rick did say. Thank you for helping us to fight."

"It's no problem at all. We want to help." Sam says.

Enid smiles then goes over to speak to Carl. So far they seemed a nice bunch of people. However there was one who never approached them. His name was Daryl.

Daryl was quiet he didn't say much. He kept looking at them like he was waiting for them to do something. Something bad. Rick goes up to Daryl and walks off with him.

"His a damaged man" Father Gabriel says who came and stood with the brothers.

"He looks tense." Dean says.

"He got kidnapped by the Saviors. I think they messed him up. His more than quiet than usual now. Trust is something that he struggles with now. They made him more broken than ever. Luckily he managed to escape but... All he wants is revenge now. Rick out of all people has seen how he has changed. His known Daryl for a long time. His one of Daryl's closet allies."

Sam and Dean looked like they were going to be sick. The more they heard. The more they started to loathe Negan.

"Can't blame him for wanting revenge." Dean says. "I would as well."

Father Gabriel nods.

"I know his weary around you but just give him time. He will accept you eventually."

"We understand. We won't force him. He can talk to us when his ready." Sam says.

"You trust them Rick?" Daryl says with a look of disbelief .

"Yes I do."

"But you don't hardly know them?"

"I know but they have answered me truthfully. They are not with anyone."

"You don't know that. They could be spies of Negan."

"They didn't know who Negan was when I asked them."

"Any idiot could say they don't know him."

"I don't know Daryl. They looked like they generally didn't know. They didn't know the other communities either."

"But still they could be taking advantage of you .They might turn on you."

"Daryl. Just because I let them in that doesn't mean I'm not watching them. I got my eye on them. I'm watching their every move. One wrong move from them. They will get a bullet to the head. Trust me on this. They look like fighters. I want people who can fight. More fighters the better." Rick's face darkens. "Don't you do anything to them. It's my choice if they live or not. Not yours. Got it."

Daryl's face also darkens but he gives a slight nod. Tara comes over.

"You ready?"

"Yes... Yes we are." Rick answers.

The three of them walk back. Daryl glares at the brothers. The Winchesters take the priest's advice and they ignore him. They all got into the camper van and cars. Again the Winchesters had to go with Michonne and Rick.

Daryl got on to his motorbike. Dean nods at it.

"Nice bike you got there." Daryl ignores him and drives off. Dean sighs "Alright then"

Dean then went into car.

"He didn't talk to you." Sam says.

"Nope"

"Don't worry about him." Rick says.

Sam nods .

"We know the priest told us."

"Tara is off let's go." Michonne says.

It was quite a long journey. The journey was quiet. They all focused on the car in front following where Tara leads them. They stopped. Their road has ended. It was all water. Tara gets out and points at the rowing boat.

"We'll use this to go across."

They all agree. Luckily Rick only brought a small group with him so they all managed to fit into the boat. Rick and Michonne rowed while Aaron was at the front with a gun.

It was a short ride. Tara was the first off the boat ready to lead the way again. The others picked up their supplies and weapons and followed her. As they went through the forest, Rick orders people to start planting the explosions.

"Hopefully we won't have to use these." Sam says.

"We'll have to wait and see." Dean says.

"You sure you can do this Tara." Rick asks.

"I'm fine. Just give me a chance to convince them." Tara answers.

"We don't have enough time. I can't give you too much time to be with them."

"I understand."

"If you fail, then I have no choice but to go with my plan."

"I understand."

"If anything happens to you. I won't hesitate to go with my plan."

"Rick I understand."

The Winchesters saw Tara running off.

"So what's the plan?" Dean calls out.

"I given her a certain amount of minutes. If she fails to convince them within them minutes, we take what we need by force." Rick answers.

"We're not killing anyone." Sam says.

Rick shakes his head.

"No but we scare them so then they would have no choice but to do what we want. Give us what we want. I don't want to do this but sometimes you have to be cruel to get your own way."

The Winchesters had to kind of agree with him.

"So what now?" San asks.

Rick offers them both a gun.

"We wait." The Winchesters were about to take the guns but Rick stops them. "Use them when you need to."

"We know" Dean says.

Rick gives them a stern look and let's them take the guns.

In Oceanside, the leader Natania was walking. She sees one of the young members holding up a bag containing a fish.

"Ooh. You catch that yourself?" She asks.

The girl nods.

"Shit yeah"

"Rachel"

"I mean...yeah." She chuckles "Gonna go and clean it."

Natania smiles.

"Ok"

Natania goes into her house. She was met with a gun and a familiar figure.

Tara grips her gun and aims at the woman

"Hi. Stay quiet and put your hands on your head."

"We should've just killed you in the village." Natania says.

Tara checks every part of the leader's body for weapons or anything that could be against her.

"Your gonna be glad you didn't."

"You're not alone, are you?"

"Sit." Tara orders.

"What do you want?"

Tara points at the chair.

"I want you to sit" Natania sighs and sits down. The door opens. Another woman came in oblivious that Tara was there. She came in with the laundry. She places it on the table and starts taking out the clothes to fold them."Hey, Cyndie."

Cyndie pauses by the sound of the familiar voice. She slowly turns round feeling betrayed.

"You promised."

"Yeah. I did." Tara comes over to her. "Put your hands on your head." Cyndie obeys. Doing what she did to Natania Tara also checked her for weapons. Tara gives her an apologetic look "I didn't have a choice."

"Why are you here?" Cyndie asks.

Tara nods at the leader. Cyndie goes over and stands next to her.

"I said I didn't have a choice but you do, both of you do. My friends are out there right now, and they're gonna take this place, hopefully without firing a shot."

Cyndie's eyes widen.

"What? You're...You're gonna take this place? What are you talking about?"

"We need your guns."

"What?"

"We're gonna fight the Saviors. You should join us."

"No" Natania says.

"The Saviors killed your fathers, your brothers, husbands, sons, and you ran from them. I thought we got rid of them. Beatrice said there was more out there, and she was right. They came back, they killed my friends...they killed my girlfriend. They took us over. They took everything from us. We do whatever the Saviors tell us to do, and they think we're still doing that, but we're not. We're gonna fight them and we have other communities beside us, and with Oceanside, we would have an army."

"So that's it? Thanks for the guns." Cyndie says.

"You should join us. If we fight them together, we can beat them. We have to try."

"They'll win Tara. I've seen it so have you." Natania says.

"Just talk to the leader of my group Rick .Just talk, and we don't have to take over this place. We don't want to. I can give them the signal to stop this, but you have to tell me..." Tara looks at her watch "Right now." Natania sighs. "Listen. We're not just hiding in the woods. We're doing something. We're not giving up. I didn't want to break my promise Cyndie. Ok but the world can belong to good people, to fair people, if we're all just brave enough to try."

"We are not good, and we are not brave. Neither you nor me." Natania says. She looks up at Cyndie. "She is. That's why we're in this mess." Natania slowly rose to her feet. "Look, Tara, if you take our guns, you might as well be killing us all. That's what you'll be doing."

Back in the woods, Rick checks his watch.

"Times up."

"What. Give her a bit more time." Sam begs.

"No"

"Rick. Negotiations are not easy. They take time. She will convince them. Just give her a bit more time." Dean says.

"No. We don't have anymore time. I gave her time to convince them and she's failed. We're doing my way now."

"Rick violence is not gonna help." Sam says.

"Get ready"

Rick turns and walks off giving out signals.

"RICK" Dean yells. Rick ignores him. There was no way they were going to talk him out of this. Dean sighs. "That's just great."

"What do we do now?" Sam asks.

Dean checks his gun for bullets.

"We do what he says. We scare them not kill them."

Sam checks his gun and follows his brother.

"We should talk to them." Cyndie suggests to her leader.

"No"

"We can try to stop this."

"No. Cyndie."

Tara checks her watch. The look of defeat appears on her face.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late"


	8. Trust

Jack was eating his food and watching the people with curiosity. The food wasn't much it was a basic tomato and lettuce sandwich. Jack found it very dry but like he admitted to Negan he was hungry so it didn't fully bother him.

A man came over to him.

"You enjoying that?"

Jack looks up. The man had a mustache and a wide grin. Jack felt it might be wrong to say the sandwich was dry so he puts on a smile and nods.

"It's nice...thank you."

The man chuckles.

"Well once you finish that, you are coming with me."

"You taking me to Negan?"

"Change of plans, I'm taking you on a tour around our humble home."

"Oh... I like that...sounds fun."

"You will have some fun. Our place is one of a kind. It will be an unforgettable experience." He says with a wink.

Now Jack is excited because he likes discovering new things. He wants to know more. He felt it will would really benefit him to understand the world and the people around him. A thought came to him.

"Is Mary joining us?"

"What the blonde woman. No."

Jack frowns.

"Why not?"

"She's gonna spend some quality time with my boss. It's just gonna be you and me." Jack looks at the ground. "Oh come on it's not that bad. Two men together getting to know each other. No women around us. You must want a break from her."

"I...I have to be with her. I swore to protect her. It's my job."

The man laughs.

"She is protected. She is under the Savior's roof. You seen the security out there."

"Yes I seen it but..."

"But what... Listen kid she's fine. Anyway it's not like she's a child. She can take care of herself."

Mary did tell Jack back in the woods that she can protect herself and Negan did say they are now guests so that means they are not in danger now.

"You are right. Mary can protect herself and we been accepted now...right?"

"Absolutely. If Negan likes you. I like you to." The man gives Jack a pat on the shoulder "Now you finish that up and come and find me. I don't think you want me watching you eat. I won't be far just call me my name is Simon."

"Simon."

"That's right. Eat up."

Simon walks off and joins a group of men across the room.

 _He seems friendly_ Jack thought.

Jack quickly finished off his sandwich and drank the cup of water. He gets up and walks up to the group.

"I'm finished Simon." Jack says with a smile.

Simon turns and clasps his hands together .

"That was quick you must be so eager to do this tour."

"Yes I am."

"Aww too cute" One of the saviors says with an eye roll.

"How is someone like that still alive." Another one says.

"Hey knock it off." Simon snaps at them.

"Negan is wasting his time." The first one mutters.

"I heard that." Simon shouts out as he walks off with Jack.

"Am I really a waste a time." Jack says who also heard them.

"No. Don't take any notice of them. They are just funny around new people." They go up the stairs into the hallway. They look down "Look at that view huh."

Jack looks. It was weird seeing the area he was in from this perspective. Lots of people walking, doing work, queuing up for resources.

"They work for you?"

"Yes. We take them in but in order to earn a living, they have to work for it. Negan wouldn't have em here doing nothing. No. They have to be here helping the Saviors become stronger .Strengthened our community."

"Do they like it here?"

"Of course .They should be damm grateful we saved em. Could of left them for dead. Let's go." Simon walks down. "Nothing much here just our rooms." He pauses at one of the doors. "This room is one of Negan's top rooms "

Jack looks in. Inside was a group of women all wearing black dresses sitting on the sofas.

"Who are they?"

"His wives."

Jack looks at him with confusion.

"Wives?"

"Yes wives." Simon then nods ."Hello ladies" They all gave him a dirty look and look away. "Women... Always in a foul mood."

"Who's the kid?" One of the wives ask.

"I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you." Jack answers.

Another wife sighs.

"Great Negan now adopting kids to part of his family. What's next a baby."

Jack goes puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Now now ladies. Don't be rude to our guest. Your husband would want you to treat him with respect right." A sigh came from all the wives. "We'll leave you to it." They were both off again. "You already been in Negan's room." They go past another guy with a crossbow. "Dwight."

Dwight stops.

"Yeah?"

"Meet Jack. Jack meet Dwight."

"Nice to meet you." Jack says.

Dwight frowns.

"Where did he come from?"

"Don't you know. He arrived earlier with a blonde woman."

"Oh I think I remember a woman."

"Guess what. Negan has declared them as guests now."

"Your leader has been good to us. I got a sandwich." Jack says.

Dwight raises his eyebrow.

"...Oh."

"Well aren't you gonna say anything." Simon says his eyebrow now raised.

"I...I gotta go."

Dwight then hurried off. Simon laughs a little.

"Let's go outside."

They went outside and lean on the balcony. Down below was a hoard of walkers with people chasing them and keeping them at the fence.

"I saw this earlier. The man who brought us here said these people help to keep the security maintained."

"That's right. That's why the Sanctuary is a secure area. No one would dare pass by these son of a bitches."

"What about the people. What if the zombies bite them."

"Oh well RIP to them should have been more careful. Come." Simon leads Jack back in. They walk down the hallway. They walk into a room. The room didn't have much just a bed, table and a sofa. "This is your room."

Jack looks round and smiles. Jack sits on the bed. "Yes it's very nice I like it."

"That's good a satisfy guest. If you just stay in here if that's alright."

"I'm not allowed to leave?"

"Well yeah but we can't have you wandering around the building."

"But Mary"

"She will going to her room as well. Please don't stress out. She's fine remember that. Now I gotta go."

"Thank you for the tour."

"No problem. Now gotta shoot."

"Goodbye"

Simon chuckles.

"Bye kid"

Simon then leaves and shuts the door behind him.

_Don't leave the room Jack_

Jack stands up and starts exploring the room. Although it was basic Jack still wanted to explore it. He touches the wall feeling the texture. He puts his other hand on the wall really trying to take in the surroundings.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens. Dwight looks behind him and then walks in closing the door. Jack turns round to look at him. "You Dwight right?"

"Is there anyone else here?" He asks.

"No just me." Jack answers.

Dwight folds his arms trying to think how to put this to him.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"You did a bad thing coming here."

"I didn't have a choice to come here."

Dwight sighs.

"I mean...do you trust Negan?"

"Well...not fully but he did give me food and helped Mary."

"You shouldn't trust him at all."

"Huh?"

"Kid...Negan is a monster."

Jack's eyes widen.

"A monster? What type of monster?"

"What?"

"Is he a shapeshifter, a werewolf, a vampire?"

"Ya think this is funny?"

"Um...no I do not?"

"Negan is a monster and you and your girlfriend..."

"Mary is not my girlfriend. She is my friend." Jack interrupts.

"Yeah whatever. You and her are not his guests."

Jack frowns.

"But he said we were."

Dwight shakes his head.

"No you're not. You are his prisoners now. His never gonna let you go."

"Oh but me and Mary are not staying. We are moving on. We have to keep going."

"Well that's not gonna happen. Once you are in here, you ain't coming out. Mary might even become one of his wives."

"Negan has enough wives already...actually too many."

"There is no limit to the amount wives Negan can have he will happily add her to the collection. He had my girl Sherry...but luckily she's managed to escape. If I were you kid...I would try to escape as well. I'm telling you his not gonna let you go."

"Why is he a monster?"

"He doesn't save people, he terrorizes them. Makes them work for him."

"But Simon said..."

"Simon is talking crap. Yes we do take people in and give them food, water but there are rules. If you break the rules."

Dwight touches the damaged side of his face reminding him how he got that. Jack gasps.

"Did Negan do this to you?" Dwight nods. "You broke the rules?"

"I escaped with Sherry and a few others. We got caught. Negan burned half my face."

"That's terrible... I'm so sorry."

"Not you're fault."

"But if I attempt to escape with Mary, that could happen to us"

Jack wouldn't be a problem his body would automatically heal itself but Mary her face would be permanently burnt. Jack did not want that to happen.

"There is a risk but if you escape successfully like Sherry did, you will be fine. No one here is as they say they are. Simon may have been friendly with you but that's only one side of him. You haven't the true side. The dark side of him. Same for Negan. He has a side that scares the hell out of people. His already brought several communities down to their knees." Dwight then checks his watch "I have to go. Don't breathe a word about this conversation to anyone. Do you understand."

Jack nods.

"I won't."

"Good"

Dwight was going to the door.

"Why should I trust you?"

Dwight looks at him.

"I'm not saying you should trust me. I just want you to consider my warning and do the right thing."

Dwight then opens the door and leaves. Jack closes the door. He sits on the bed and scratches his chin. Now what was he going to do. What if Dwight was right .Negan might keep them here.

Jack eyes glow gold but quickly return to normal. He was still drained and even if he was fully charged there was a risk of putting Mary in danger.

Jack sighs. He wished Sam and Dean were here they would know what to do and he misses them. He misses them both. He even misses Castiel the man who he saw as his father. Being the responsible one was tough.

_Keep your head down and stay on alert_

Jack nods. That's the sort of thing Sam and Dean would do. Once Mary recovers he will get them out of here but he was going to have to be smart.

Jack lies on the bed. All he could do was wait .

* * *

The first explosion goes off. The women of Oceanside immediately drop everything and run. Then the second explosion goes off. The women scream and grab the children aiming to find cover from this attack. Then the third, then the fourth it just kept coming.

Some of the women ran towards the entrance. They were met with guns shooting towards them. They duck and run the other way. Some ran info the woods. Michonne was hiding in the tree her sniper ready to use. She shoots at the ground near to women. They jump. They turn and face three of Rick's men coming towards then.

One of the men Daryl aims his crossbow right at them.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND." He yells at them.

One of the women obeys and get down. The other woman glares at them. Jesus comes next to Daryl.

"Please" Jesus says with a calm tone.

The woman didn't want to do it but she had no choice she had weapons aimed at her. She decides to obey and goes down on the ground.

Elsewhere, the Winchesters spot a small group of women running.

"There" Dean says pointing at the women.

Sam sighs .

"I don't wanna do this Dean."

"I don't wanna do it either Sam but like you said we need allies. Got to stay in Rick's good books." Sam nods. They both take a deep breath and run out in front of the women. "STOP RIGHT NOW." Dean yells at them. The women go back fear on their faces. Dean aims his gun "PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS."

The women obey and they all put their hands on their heads. Sam checks them for weapons. They were empty handed.

"Is there still a lot of you out there?"Sam asks.

One of the women nod.

"I'll go and look for them." Dean says.

"Wait Dean"

"Take them to the others. Sam." Dean gives the women a stern look "Do as he says."

The women nod. Sam gesturing to them to turn around. They turn. Sam keeps his gun aimed and walks off with the group. Dean turns and walks down the path.

Halfway down, he hears whispering coming from the bushes. He pauses and looks at the bushes.

"I think he heard us." A voice whispers.

"Be quiet." Another voice whispers .

Dean walks towards the bush and leans over it. The voices. It was children. A group of girls who were absolutely petrified. Their watery eyes met his. Dean felt sick. He hated seeing kids scared. It reminded him when Sam used to wake up after having a nightmare all scared and teary. He used to have to sit and comfort him promising everything was going to be fine and he will never leave him.

"Please don't kill us." One of the girls says.

Dean looks back at them.

_I know Rick said scare them but screw this. I'm not scaring children. No way_

Dean lowers his gun.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes you are." Another girl says "You're friends are attacking our home."

"It's not how it looks. We are here to not hurt anyone. You have to trust me."

"It's happening again?" The first girl says.

Dean shakes his head.

"We're not like the Saviors. I promise you. Please come out."

"Do as he says " the third girl says.

The three girls come out. Dean crouches down so he was eye level with them.

"Girls. I promise you this will be over soon. Those people who killed the men of your group, we are taking revenge. We are fighting them."

"You are going up against the Saviors." The second girl says.

"Yes. All we need is the guns that's it. Then we can fight."

"How can we trust you?" The third girl says.

Dean gives them a smile.

"You can." Dean then heard a conversation in the distance. He turns and sees Carl and Enid walking armed with weapons. Dean stands up "HEY CARL" he shouts.

Carl pauses by the call of his name. He looks and sees Dean .

"Yeah?"

Dean gestures to them both to come. They come and see the three nervous children.

"Carl. I want you to take these girls."

Carl frowns.

"Me?"

"Yes. You are good with kids."

"I have to take them to the others. Dad wants them all together."

"Do that but...I want you to ensure them everything is going to be ok. They might listen to you. You are young and so is Enid. They are terrified, your dad has scared the hell out of them."

Carl looks at their scared fears.

"Hey it's gonna be ok." Enid says who was already starting to hold their hands. "You have to come with us."

"We don't know you." The first girl says.

"They are with me." Dean says. "I promise they won't hurt you."

"We won't." Carl says who was now holding the girls hands as well.

The girls were jumpy but Dean gives them another smile.

"Just do as they say and you will be fine. Understand." They all nod. Dean nods. "Good now off you go just follow the hat."

Carl looks at his own hat and realises. He chuckles and goes off with the kids and Enid.

"I think we got everyone." Sam says as he came up to Hus brother.

Dean sighs.

"Let's get this over and done with."

Shortly after, the Winchesters see the community of women all the ground with their hands on their head. Daryl and Jesus arrived with the last remaining women. Daryl orders them to get down and copy what the others are doing. Dean sees the girls who were also on the ground but they were near Carl and Enid. Lastly Rick arrives to the group

"Now, we made a lot of noise. We want to wrap this up quick so you can send people to redirect anything coming this way. No one needs to get hurt. This is just about what you have, what we need."

"Nobody's taking anything."

They all turn and see Natania with a gun pressed to the back of Tara's head.

 _Something had to happen_ Dean thought.

"You need to let everyone go and leave right now. Just walk away or this one dies." Natania warns.

"Yeah, we'll leave you alone but we're taking your weapons with us. That's not gonna change." Rick says.

"We are here to harm anyone. We just want the guns." Sam says.

"Let her go." Dean says who was tempted to aim his gun at the leader having a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"It's Natania, right?. Put the gun down and like he said let her go. Let's talk about what we can change." Rick says.

"No. Leave right now. We just wanna be left alone."

"Yeah, we'll leave you alone. Just let go of her. Now. Or we'll kill you."

"Do you think he means that." Sam whispers to his brother.

"I don't think so but then I don't know I can't tell with this guy. He would probably kill to get what he wants. That's how life works here." Dean whispers back.

"They want to fight The Saviors." Cyndie shouts out.

"We tried that. We lost too much. We're not gonna lose anymore. Not our guns, not our safety, not after everything we've done to get here." Natania says.

"I understand what you mean." Dean says "I can't blame you for not wanting to get involved but we need the guns. We are gonna fight for you."

"We're gonna win with your guns, with or without your help." Tara says.

"Natania put the gun down." Rick says now starting to sound like an order.

"You kill me, and you die and my people take the guns and nothing changes." Tara says.

The women look at each other.

"Maybe we should try." One of them says.

Natania looks at them like they are crazy. Cyndie places her hand on Natania's shoulder.

"Grandmother, stop. It's over. Just talk to them ok."

"It's not ok." Natantia snaps "They've forgotten. You've all forgotten. Some of you actually want to fight them? After everything? We can lose our guns, but us leaving this place to fight? After everything? I have to remind you. Yes. I am gonna do this, and then I'm gonna die but it's that important. This is your life, all of you. Remember what it looks like. Remember what they did to us. You need to see this. You need to open your eyes..."

"RICK. WALKERS." Michonne shouts out from the tree.

While her Grandmother wasn't looking, Cyndie punches her knocking her out. Natania falls to the ground unconscious.

"EVERYBODY UP! GET THE CHILDREN BEHIND US! THEY'RE COMING." Rick yells.

The Alexandria group go in the front. The Oceanside women go behind and the children go right at the back.

The walkers started making their way down. There were lots of them coming. Dean sighs.

"Look who had to come and crush the party." Dean turns to the women. "Make sure the kids stay behind you.

They nod at him.

"Everyone, shots within ten feet of the line." Rick says .He then looks at the brothers "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Dean answers.

"What about you?"

"Yeah... I'm ready." Sam answers.

Rick looks back at the walkers. He takes a deep breath and counts himself in.

"NOW"

Fire. The guns were blazing. Bullets going straight through the walker's heads killing them one by one. The ladies get their knives out. Half of them stay with the children while the other half charge at the walkers and stab them in the head.

Dean shoots a walker in the head. The walker's head goes back from the force of the bullet and then the walker fell forward and hit the ground. Dean looks and grins at his brother.

"Sam I killed a zombie."

 _Wow what an achievement Dean_ Sam thought as he shot a walker. The first bullet hitting the chest causing the walker to stumble back. Then the second bullet hitting the head causing the walker to fall down.

After lots of shooting, stabbing, screaming, and blood, all the walkers were down.

"Well that went rather well." Dean says feeling proud of himself for shooting at the walkers.

One of the women puts their knife away and shakes Rick's hand. They finally agreed. They are finally agreeing to negotiate. It gets interrupted when Natania regains consciousness.

"No. We're not fighting them with you. So take your damm guns and go."

Natania stands up and storms off and doesn't look back.

"Well at least we got the guns." Dean says.

They all went back to Oceanside to collect the guns. The women sat there and waited with the children. Father Gabriel looked at all the boxes of guns being carried out. He raises his eyebrow at Rick.

"We don't need all this, do we?"

Rick sighs.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do."

"We're gonna bring them back when it's all over." Tara says to the ladies.

"I...I want to go with you." Cyndie says "Some of us do, but not all of us, and it has to be all of us. My grandmother thinks you'll all be dead."

"Yeah, well, your grandmother's wrong about a lot of things. Where is she?"

"She didn't want to see this. She's lying down. I hit her pretty hard."

"Or is she too embarrassed to show her face." Dean shouts out as he was carrying the guns.

"She's angry." Cyndie says. "And she thinks you guys are crazy for fighting but I think it's good to try. Hopefully with our guns, you can do that."

"More the better." Dean says as he goes off with his brother.

Tara nods at Cyndie.

"Thanks for saving my life before...and the other time...oh and then the other time." Cyndie chuckles "Maybe today...thanks."

Tara starts walking off.

"Hey" Cyndie yells. Tara stops and looks at her "Thank you for what you're doing."

Tara again nods and continues walking with her group back to Alexandria.

* * *

It was night when they arrived at Alexandria. They all get out and jog up to Rosita who was standing there and waiting for them.

"You alright." Enid asks her.

"Where's Sasha?" Jesus asks.

The Winchesters won't sure who Sasha was but they have heard Rick mention her once. Rosita looks at them both and sighs.

"There is someone here." She says.

Rosita leads them to the Alexandria's cell. She opens the door of the cell and steps to the side. They all peer in.

Sitting in the cell was a man with blonde hair and a half burnt face. He stands up and looks at them saying nothing.

"Who's that?" Dean asks.

The question was the answered when Daryl charges at the man. Rick steps in between and pushes Daryl back. Daryl pushes him out of the way and charges again. Sam and Dean grab Daryl and pull him back. Rick nods to them as a sign as a thank you.

"Who is that?" Sam repeats his brother's question.

"His one of Negan's men." Jesus answers.

"Dwight" Daryl hisses his body still in full rage to attack.

"He says he wants to help us." Rosita says.

Rick raises his eyebrow.

"That true? You want to help?"

"I do." Dwight answers.

Rick gets out his gun and aims at the Savior.

"Get on your knees."


	9. Help from the Enemy

It was night. The Savior compound was quiet. They were all asleep expect a couple of guards who were on watch.

Jack was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Sleep was always a challenge for him because he rarely feels tired. Every time he tried to face sleep, his eyes would still be open. Eventually he gave up.

Part of him wanted to go exploring. Yes he did have a tour earlier but he wanted to see more. He wanted to explore the outside world. However he couldn't do that. Simon told him to stay in the room.

_But couldn't one visit outside not hurt_

Jack gets off the bed and makes his way towards the door.

_Jack you are being stupid .You are breaking an order_

_No Jack go out there . People are asleep now. You won't be caught_

_Jack think of Mary .If you get caught she could be put in great danger_

The thoughts were going back and forth in his head .It was like an argument . The against side had a point .Mary could be put at risk. He then thought to Dwight 's message about escaping. Jack can't escape if he doesn't know where he was escaping to.

_I do need to go outside. I need to see what's out there. Find shelters, sources of food. Everything that will help Mary survive until I can open the rift again._

Jack made the decision. He was going outside but he wasn't going to go too far he just needed to look .

_I need a view point so I could see the surroundings_

He also plans on not going out too long either .He had to back before sunrise. Before the people started waking up.

Jack took a deep breath and opened the door. He peers out. It was dark and empty. Although it was dark, he could still see where he had to go.

Jack was quiet from his room all the way to the front entrance. He paused, there was a guard on watch. Jack quickly hides behind the wall . The guard looks round and then walks off.

_That was close_

Jack runs off and jumps on to the fence . He climbs up. Once up at the top, he jumps down feet first on the ground. He wobbled slightly but he managed to maintain his balance.

Jack saw a figure walking off .The figure had a crossbow on its back and long hair. Jack frowns.

_Is that Dwight?_

What was he doing outside? Where was he going?

Jack decided to follow. He made sure he wasn't too close to Dwight but he didn't want to be too far either . Dwight paused .Jack crouched down fearing that he stopped to turn around. However he didn't turn. Instead he was looking at someone .

The eyes of Dwight and the person he was looking met. Dwight started walking towards them. Jack stood up and crept forward keeping his head low.

"You come to kill me."

Whoever it was sounded like a woman.

"No" Dwight answers. "I want to help."

" Help? " The woman says.

"Yes help. I want to help."

"How can I trust you. You are with them."

"No I'm not. I want to help you win this war." Dwight then raised his hands in a surrender position "Take me to Rick. I'll tell you what I know."

The woman aims her gun at him.

"Fine .Follow me."

_What is he doing .Is he betraying Negan .Who is Rick?_

Now Jack was curious. I guess this adventure outside is going to turn out to be more than exploring. He had to follow. Jack wanted to know what was going on . He followed the pair .There wasn't much conversation just orders from the woman. They got to a vehicle.

"If you try anything I won't hesitate to shoot." The woman warns.

" I'm not gonna do anything." Dwight says. "All I wanna do is talk."

Dwight got in. The woman got into the driver seat. Jack got down and crawled towards the vehicle. He saw a sheet in the open trunk.

_I could hide under that_

Jack climbed in and hid under the sheet. The woman looks back thinking she heard a noise but there was nothing there .

"Something wrong?" Dwight asks .

"Um...No." The woman answers.

She starts up the engine and drives. Jack laid still and tried to stay quiet as possible. He had to admit he was excited but he was scared as well.

The journey was quiet which did frustrate Jack because it made the journey feel long. A while later, the journey came to an end. He was at the destination.

The woman got out . She gestures to someone who was guarding the gate. They nod and the gates were then opened. The woman then quickly got back in and drove in. Jack couldn't see much through the sheets so all he could do was listen.

Both the woman and Dwight got out.

"You got a Savior?" A voice asks .

"Yes but don't worry. His going behind bars."

"Rosita. Is this a good idea having an Savior here. His men could come and look for him. They might have followed you. "

 _The woman is called Rosita_ Jack thought keeping that in mind.

"They don't know I'm here .I came here voluntary." Dwight says .

"He wants to help apparently." Rosita says.

"How do you know that." The voice asks who didn't buy this story at all.

"We'll have to wait and see. Come and help lock him up. Got to make sure he don't try anything." Rosita says.

" Sure"

Jack heard footsteps going in the distance .Then it went all quiet. Shortly later. He heard one pair of footsteps returning .Now Jack was worried .What did they do to Dwight?.

There was then the sound of more vehicles arriving . That meant more people were arriving .

"You alright?" A female voice calls out .

"Where's Sasha?" A male voice asks .

"There is someone here." Rosita says.

Footsteps went in the distance again .Jack assumed Rosita was showing them to Dwight. It went back to being quiet again. Although it was quiet, Jack was scared to come out of his hiding spot just in case he got spotted. He badly wanted to know what was going on . He was in an awkward position

_Maybe I made a mistake coming here_

* * *

Dwight got down on his knees. Rick's gun was inches from his head .

"Look at me." Rick says. Dwight slowly looks upwards now facing the gun. "Why?"

"Cause I want it stopped. I want Negan dead." Dwight answers.

"So why don't you kill him?"

"Can't just be me. They're all Negan. "

" What do you mean they are all Negan? " Dean asks.

"When you are part of the Saviour, you lose your identity. You are not known by your true name. You are just known as Negan." Dwight says.

"So you are Negan." Sam says.

"I'm not. I don't want to be Negan." Dwight says disgust in his voice.

Tara leans in Dwight's face.

"That girl you murdered she had a name. Her name was Denise, and she was a doctor and she helped people."

"Who's Denise?" Sam asks .

"My girlfriend. HE...murdered her." Tara says anger rising in her voice.

Dwight sighs.

"I wasn't aiming for her."

That was when Daryl completely lost it .He shoved people out of the way and charged at Dwight. He pinned Dwight to the wall holding an knife aiming right at the Saviour's face .

"Do it...Do it." Tara said her fists clenching.

"You wanna end it this way you go ahead." Dwight says . "I'm sorry. I am." Daryl showed no sign of wanting to forgive him. Dwight looks at the knife "I know you want to."

"He could be here to see if you were here." Rick says.

"We can't trust him." Michonne says .

"He owned me...but not anymore. What I did, I was doing it for someone else. She just got away. So now I'm here...So are you because of her."

"Do it." Tara repeats .

"There's another chance." Dwight says.

"Daryl. Daryl, you knew her." Tara says.

The knife trembled in Daryl's hand. He wanted to stab it in Dwight's face but something was pulling him back from doing it.

"Negan trusts me. We work together, we can stop him. You knew me then, and you know me now. You know I'm not lying. I'm not."

"Do it." Tara says . God she was tempted to stab him if Daryl couldn't do it .

"He could be telling the truth." Sam says . "I think he is telling the truth."

"He can't be trusted. You don't know what this sicko is like." Michonne says.

Daryl grunted with frustration and stepped back lowering the knife. He couldn't do it.

"They have Sasha. If she's even alive." Rosita says.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jesus as he gestures to Dwight "He could be our only chance to get her back."

"Because I don't trust him." Rosita answers. "But I trust Daryl."

"Negan is coming soon." Dwight says "Tomorrow. Three trucks probably. Twenty Saviours and him. I can slow them down, bring some trees down in the road, but a little time for you guys to get ready. If you can take them out, that's where we start. You kill them, I'll radio back in the Sanctuary."

" The Sanctuary? " Rick says with confusion.

"Where Negan lives." Dwight answers "That's what they call it. I can radio back to them and say everything's ok. You drive the trucks back, and I can lead you right inside, and, with the right plan, we can wipe out the rest. Check to see if your friend's alive. Then, we get the workers on our side, build our numbers up, and go from the outpost to outpost and end this."

It went silent. People glanced at each other not sure whether to trust this man or not. Dean has been watching this guy the whole time .His facial expressions, voice anything that can catch him out that his lying. However he couldn't catch anything. Dean thought this man was telling the truth .He does want to help the them. Dean saw in Dwight's eyes that he wanted redemption. He wanted to redeem himself from the mistakes he made in the past.

If Negan was coming tomorrow, there is hardly anytime to come up with a plan .Maybe they have no choice but to trust their him and use the plan he came up with. Dean glances at Rick who still hasn't given a response yet. Dean hoped that Rick saw the same. That Dwight could be trusted and be useful. Carl did say his dad was a good judge of character.

Rick furrows his eyebrows .

"Keep talking."

* * *

Jack had no idea how long his been hiding for but he was sure it was a while. Possibilities were going through his mind on what they could be doing to Dwight. Interrogation, torture or worse death. Jack swallows .He couldn't stay here all night he had to get back. Get back for Mary. He had no choice but to try to escape.

_You escaped Negan's home. I'm sure you can escape from here_

Ready to take the sheet of him. He was about to push it off but someone had already removed it for him.

"Intruder"

Jack looks up and sees a man looking down at him. Jack shakes his head.

"It's not how it looks"

"Out of the trunk."

"But..."

"OUT" Jack nods quickly and climbs out. "Who are you?" the man asked.

"Jack"

" I was expecting to hear Negan. "

"Uh...my name is not Negan "

"I bet you are with that Saviour who just voluntarily decided to help us." Jack furrowed his eyebrows. This was the voice who Rosita was speaking to earlier. The one who was suspicious. The man shakes his head "I knew it .I knew something wasn't right."

"It's not how it looks."

"Really then what is it you were doing then?" Jack didn't reply. The man nods "Thought so." The man grabs Jack by the arm "RICK INTRUDER." The man screams.

* * *

As soon as Dwight finished giving them information, Rick heard his name being screamed followed by intruder .

"Intruder" Rick says. He then glares at Dwight.

Dwight shakes his head.

"I don't know nothing about that."

"You son of a bitch." Daryl yells as he raises his knife and was about to strike at Dwight again.

Dean grabs him and knocks the knife out of his hand. Daryl glares at him now wanting to punch him in the face. Dean notices his expression and shakes his head.

"Don't even think about it."

" Bring him." Rick says gesturing to the Saviour.

Rosita aims a gun at Dwight.

"Move "

Dwight walks behind the group who were making their way out.

"I swear I don't know nothing about this." He says.

" I guess your pals followed you without you knowing then. " Rosita says who was walking right behind him.

Dean and Sam stayed at the back wondering if the intruder was to do with Dwight .Was Dean's instincts wrong this time .

They all went out. Rick looked at the intruder. It was just a kid. Was Negan actually sending out kids.

"Are you really that desperate now." Rick says "Kids." Rosita pushes Dwight to the front of the crowd. Dwight looks at the kid and sighs. "You know him." Dwight nods. "Using him as a spy."

"I'm sorry." The kid says who was looking really scared now.

"I wasn't using him as a spy. " Dwight says. "He must have followed me."

"This could be another lie." Tara says.

"It's not " The kid says "I did follow him."

"We are supposed to believe that bullshit." Tara spat out at him. " Go on Rick kill him"

"No" Dwight says.

"And kill him afterwards." Tara says.

Rick looks back and forth at the kid and Dwight. He couldn't decide whether to believe them or not .This could be another lie. They may even be more hiding ready to attack.

The Winchesters finally join the group. They push to the front eager to know what's going on. They pause. The intruder .They knew the intruder. It was him. It was the nephilim .It was...

"Jack" Sam says.

Jack looks and sees them. It wasn't a dream or his imagination. It was really them.

"Sam. Dean." Jack says a smile forming on his face .


	10. I Have News

Jack set himself free out of the man's grip and ran towards the brothers. He threw his arms round Sam and hugged him. Sam was surprised but smiled and hugs him back. Jack let's go and then hugs the older Winchester. Dean hesitates but gives the kid a pat on the back.

"I missed you guys." Jack says as he let's go of Dean happiness still on his face.

"Jack...You ended up here as well?" Sam asks who was still surprised to see the young nephilim

Jack was about to answer but Rick interrupts them.

"You know him?"

Sam nods. The brothers noticed Rick now looked betrayed. Betrayed, shocked and confused.

"I knew it. I knew something was up with these two. You trusted them." Daryl says in Rick's face. Rick steps back blinking a few times. Daryl glares at the brothers "You are with them. You are spies for Negan."

"What no. " Sam says .

"Then how come you know the kid?" Michonne asks now having the same expression as Rick.

"Because they are Saviors that's why." Daryl says hatred rising inside him.

"No they are not." Dwight says "Never seen them before."

" Oh you can shut up. " Tara snaps. "I have had enough of your bullshit."

"We are not them." Dean says .

"The kid?" Jesus says.

"We didn't even know he was with them." Sam answers .

"That is true." Jack says "I did not know Sam and Dean were here."

" CAN YOU SHUT UP. " Tara yells. Without Rosita noticing, Tara grabs her gun and aims at the Winchesters "You are all bullshit. We can't trust none of you. " she was about to pull the trigger but Rick touches her wrist.

"No"

"But Rick"

" No Tara"

Yes Rick was angry and confused right now but he still felt he could trust the brothers. Although this kid is from the Saviors and Sam and Dean had no idea who the Saviors were. Rick believed the brothers. He believed that they didn't know Jack was there. Dwight just said his never seen them so it must be true. The way Jack hugged them both that looked real that didn't look like a set up.

Rick continues looking at Tara as he wraps his hand around the gun and carefully takes it away. Jack looks at all the faces fear rising inside him.

"Please don't hurt them." He says " It's my fault. They had no part of this." He then swallowed "They are all I got."

Sam glances at his brother who said nothing. Rick shakes his head his face now softening.

" I'm giving you a chance for you to say what you need to say. " Daryl shoots a glare at Rick. Rick turns and gives a stern look as a response. A warning to back off and let me handle it. Rick noticed the kid was looking scared with all these eyes looking at him putting him on the spot. "We'll take this somewhere else." He gestures to the brothers "You two, the kid, Dwight. Come. "

The Winchesters, Jack and Dwight followed Rick who obviously brought Michonne along as well. Daryl protested insisting he should come but Rick declined. Daryl, Tara, Rosita. They couldn't come. Not while murder was on their mind. The others offered to come as protection. Rick raised his gun showing he will be fine. The gun remained by his side as the four of them followed.

Jack looks at the Winchesters as they were walking.

"I can't believe you guys are here. It has been so hard without you."

"Yes we're here unfortunately." Dean says with the look that Jack knew that he again messed up.

Jack's smile turns into a frown.

"About that I'm s..."

"It's not you're fault Jack." Sam says .

" I didn't know this was gonna happen. Kaia, the rifts. I put you guys in danger. "

"It's fine Jack. We been ok." Sam says .

Jack then grins.

"But I do have some news. "

"Care to share the news inside." Rick says as he opens the doors to one of the houses.

Jack nods.

"Ok then."

Jack then walks inside with the brothers following behind. Rick grabs Dwight and drags him to one of the chairs.

"Sit"

Dwight sits. Michonne sits next to him keeping her eyes locked on him. Sam and Dean sat opposite. Jack sat in chair next to Sam. Dean was still pissed off with him and he couldn't blame him. He did mess up again he sent them to The Bad Place. He hoped the news about their mother might cheer him up.

Rick sits on the other side of Dwight making the Savior stuck in the middle.

"We need to talk." Rick says.

"Why am I even here." Dwight says "I just told you what I know. This... " he gestures to the Winchesters "This I don't know."

"You know the kid so you are staying put." Rick says .

"I don't know him fully. Only spoke to him once. "

"Don't care you are staying whether you like it or not."

Dwight sighs and leans back on his chair.

 _All I wanted to do was share information and gain their trust_ He looks at Jack  _That kid has probably screwed that all up now._

"Dad "

Rick looks and sighs.

"No Carl"

"I want to know what's going on."

"Carl I'll...tell you later."

Carl didn't look convinced. He didn't want to be kept in the dark he needed to know. He comes in and sits down.

"I want to know now. I been interacting with these guys and I actually did trust them. Now seeing this, I want to know who they are and how they know this kid."

Michonne looks at Rick.

"His old enough Rick."

Rick did sometimes forget how grown up his son was now. He still sometimes saw him as a boy. His boy. Carl looks at his father with his one eye waiting for a response. Rick hesitates but gives a nod as a signal to say you can stay. Carl gives his dad a small smile as a thank you.

"Can I share my news now." Jack asks.

Rick looks at the brothers and Jack.

"No. I'm asking questions and you answer them. You answer when I tell you to."

"But I need to tell them. They need to know it's important."

"I need you to answer my question."

"But"

"I want to know what his gotta share." Sam says.

"Better be good." Dean mutters.

Jack looks at them.

"I found your mother and she's with me. She's ok. She's alive just like I showed you."

There was a pause. Dean clears his throat.

"Mom. She's here?" Hope in his eyes as he said it.

"Well not here...here. She's in the Sanctuary."

"Wait. You talking about your friend Mary. The blonde chic. That's their mom." Dwight says his eyes widen.

"Yes her." Jack says with a nod.

 _Sanctuary_ Dean then realized "That's Negan's home. She's with HIM."

" Dean let me explain. "

"How the hell did she end up there. You take her out of crap and end up putting her in even more crap." Dean says anger rising in his voice.

"It wasn't his fault." Dwight says.

"You shut up." Dean yells at him.

"Dean let me explain." Jack says now looking quite scared.

"I bet she is being tortured right now. Goes from one torture place to the other. I suppose you ran off saving your own ass then you see him Harvey Dent and decide to follow him because you don't have a clue where to go. When you arrived, I bet you were probably planning on crawling you're way in and taking leadership just like what your dad would do. Then killing everyone in this compound. Saving mom, well done Jack you certainly did that didn't you. You SCREWED UP"

Jack gulps. He is terrified now.

"Dean...I'm really sorry."

Dean leaps out of his chair raising his fist at the kid. Jack covers his face. Sam immediately got out of his chair and grabbed his brother pulling him back.

"Dean. Let him talk." Sam says.

"Mom is still in danger and we're just sitting here doing nothing. You had faith in him. I did as well. God I was stupid to trust him. Trust him with our mom."

" Dean" Jack whispers. Dean's anger goes back on him. "Dean...Mary is fine."

"Fine. Fine. What Rick told me. Being with Negan you are definitely not fine. Is he screwing with her head, got her locked up."

" No"

Dean wouldn't stop. He kept throwing possibilities at the young nephilim. Jack tried to stop him to explain but Dean wouldn't listen. He was triggered. He lost his temper. Rick sat there confused than ever. The shouting was not helping. He raises his fist and bangs the table.

"ENOUGH" He screams . Carl jumps in his seat. He was not used to his dad shouting like that even Michonne flinched in her seat. The shouting stopped. The room went silent. Rick was now standing up clenching his fists "Who the hell are you lot?" He looks at the brothers "A mom. You never mentioned a mom."

"Mom is in the wrong hands thanks to him." Dean spat out.

"Mary is fine for now." Dwight says.

"I wasn't even talking to you." Dean snaps at him.

Dwight sighs. He just wanted to get up and go but he knew he was not leaving his room. If he did then the trust will be broken between him and then .He still wanted to have hope that they will use his plan.

"Can you all sit down and answer my questions. Otherwise this ain't gonna end pretty." Rick orders.

"What you gonna do deputy stick a bullet through my head. Go on then do it." Dean says with his arms up.

"He doesn't mean his angry. His saying it in temper." Sam says who was now getting worried. He couldn't lose this alliance with Rick .

"I think we all need to calm down and let the kid talk." Michonne says.

"Oh his said enough. Enough that I now know my mom is in more crap than before. You left her."

"No I was gonna go back. I was just out exploring looking for other shelters, camps. I swear. I only followed Dwight because I wanted to know what he was up to and I hoped to find another camp. Then I knew I can go back. Help Mary escape and go off." Jack explains.

"BULLSHIT" Dean yells again raising his voice. He suddenly grabs Dwight by the arm and drags him out of his chair. " You show me where this Sanctuary is."

"You can't just go in there." Dwight says.

"Sasha is already on there." Michonne says "We can't lose anymore people."

"Dean let go of him." Rick orders.

" I don't care I'm saving my mom. "

"We can do that by using the plan." Dwight says.

"Dean let him go." Sam says.

Dean ignored him and wraps his arm around Dwight 's throat.

"You are gonna show me right now."

" Dean can you please listen to me. I know you are angry but please. Yes I messed up but I got your mom out. I saved her. I'm gonna save her again. She has been my responsibility ever since I arrived there. It's been hard. Really hard. I missed you guys and Castiel. I been struggling on my own. I couldn't wait to see you guys again but not like this. Please Dean. Let me explain from the beginning. "

Sam nods at his brother. Dean being Dean he wouldn't listen mom was on his mind right now. Dean always thought the worst. Longer they wait, the more suffering she could be experiencing.

"I'm not listen to anymore of what you have to say." Dean says " You got us into this mess. You are just gonna make it ten times worse. Sam come on let's go. "

"But Dean"

"Now Sam and you lot better not try anything. I swear it's best to keep your distance right now. "

Jack was getting frustrated. He felt the tension rising in him. His hands were trembling. Dean walks towards the door with the Saviour.

"What about Jack?" Sam asks.

"Screw him. His done enough damage already." Dean answers .

That was when Jack lost it. He couldn't keep his anger in. His eyes glow gold. Carl stands up with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong with your eyes?"

Sam immediately looks at Jack.

_Oh crap_

Jack started breathing heavily. His nails digging into his skin due to the frustration. Rick looks at Jack with his head titled.

"What's wrong with him?"

Sam puts his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack .Calm down."

Jack couldn't calm down. He was angry. He was angry that Dean wouldn't listen to him. The room started vibrating. Dean pauses and realizes what's happening.

"Jack stop. " he says with a stern voice.

Carl and Michonne were now by Rick's side. The chairs were now toppled over. Cracks started forming in the walls.

"Jack you have to stop. Otherwise someone is gonna get hurt." Sam says.

Jack didn't respond it was like he was in a trance.

"HIS DOING ALL THIS?" Rick yells.

Dean let's go of Dwight and comes to Jack's side.

"Jack listen to me. You gotta calm down. Sam is right someone is gotta get hurt."

The windows started cracking they were on their way to shattering. This would be a perfect opportunity for Dwight to escape but he didn't he remained there spellbound by what was happening.

"I'm calling back up." Michonne says.

"Wait" Sam stops her. He looks at Jack again "Jack you have to stop .I know you are angry but if you don't stop now this house will fall apart."

Dean looked Jack straight in the eye.

"Jack stop this right now. Innocent people are in here. You wanna hurt them? I'm pretty sure you don't want to." He then sighs "Jack what I said I didn't mean it. I was angry. I just want mom back." Dean looks round the room. This was his fault this was happening. He triggered the kid. He looks back at Jack "Jack...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I started on you not giving you a chance to explain. I will listen now." Jack shifts his eyes upwards looking at the older hunter. Dean nods "I'm gonna listen to you Jack. I will I promise."

Jack looks at the others .They looked terrified even the leader was frozen he wouldn't move. Jack 's mind cleared.

 _What am I doing._ he looks at the destruction he was causing. The windows were close to breaking now. Dean was looking desperate and so was Sam. Jack had to calm down. He had to maintain control again . _Breathe Jack breathe_ Jack's breathing started slowing down and he wasn't breathing as heavy now.

The vibration stopped. Jack 's hands loosen as they go by his side. The gold from his eyes vanished. Jack blinks a few times and looks round. It was over. His calmed down.

Sam sighs with relief. Dean signed with relief. Jack looks at the terrified faces with concern.

"Are you guys ok?" He asks .

The Winchesters realized and gave each other the oh crap look .Their cover was now blown. Rick and his people continued staring.

"I guess we are going have to explain now. " Dean says.

"Don't freak out. Hear us out." Sam says.

Rick 's eyes were widen. What just happened he couldn't explain that. What he just saw that was not normal. Whatever that kid was he was certainly not human.

"Rick. I know you are probably wondering what the hell was that but just let me and Sam explain. You wanted answers we'll give them to you." Dean says .

Rick said nothing. His hand slowly went into his pocket and he wraps his hand round his gun. He got his gun out and aimed at the nephilim.

"Rick put the gun down." Sam says.

Dean's eyes shift towards the table instructing Rick to put the gun on the table. Rick ignored them and pulled the trigger.

The shot was fired.


	11. The Truth is Out

The bullet hits Jack in the stomach. Jack lowers his eyes and raises his top. The bullet wound was already healing. Then it was gone like it never happened. Rick stared at the kid's stomach. There was no blood, no open wound where the bullet went through, there was nothing.

Jack pulls his top back down.

"I should have said before you pulled the trigger. Guns have no affect on me."

Rick said nothing. The gun slips out of his hand hitting the ground.

"Rick." Sam says.

Rick eyes Jack up and down. Jack takes a step forward.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Rick already had his arms out shielding his son and lover. Jack pauses feeling guilty. What an impression he has made so far. "Let me explain."

Dean has his hands out as a signal to don't do anything.

" Rick. I know it's a lot to take in but... "

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT." Rick squeals .

Sam sighs and closes his eyes.

_I knew they were gonna freak out so badly_

"His...uh..." Dean wasn't sure how to put it to them.

"His a nephilim." Sam says .

"A what!" Rick says.

"A nephilim." Sam repeats .

"What the hell is that?"

"His half angel half human." Sam answers.  _Better not say who the father is_

" Half angel? " Michonne says.

"I know it's hard to believe but he is." Dean says.

"Do I look stupid to you." Rick says "Angels. That's not an angel. That...that's abnormal."

"He is half angel." Sam says . "We are not lying to you."

"My mother was a human. My father is the... "

"Angel." Dean says quickly.

Jack looks at him with confusion. Dean raises his eyebrow at him as to say be quiet and let us talk.

"His an angel. A real angel?" Carl says looking at the nephilim with curiosity now.

"Carl there is no such thing." Rick says " Whatever it is I want it out. I want you two out as well. "

"Rick. His not always like this. What just happened was my fault. I pissed him off." Dean says " The kid got frustrated. "

"I am very sorry about that." Jack says with an apologetic look.

"You don't need to be sorry." Sam says who was glaring at his brother.

"I trusted you." Rick says "I trusted you both...I sensed you were hiding something but I didn't think it was gonna be something like this."

"We couldn't tell you like we couldn't say we were from another universe." Dean says .

Rick's eyes were widen again. Dean bit his lip. He said that too soon.

"Another universe?" Carl says .

 _Well done Dean._ Sam thought.

"Oh yes and I opened the rift to this world but I wasn't planning on to I wanted to go to another world where their mother Mary Winchester was and save her . I did go to the other world but I opened more than one door by accident so Sam and Dean ended up in your world. I saved Mary and opened the rift but I again opened the wrong one and me and her came here as well. Then this guy caught us and forced us to go to Negan .Negan was horrible at first but then he changed his mind and let us off I got given food...it was a sandwich and then after a tour I went into my room and by night I went out saw Dwight followed him and well here we are." Jack says quickly.

Jack looks at the brothers who were giving the WTF faces. Jack realized.

_Oops_

Now they were even more confused.

"I don't think I was supposed to say all that." Jack says looking at Dean feeling he was gonna get shouted at.

Dean shakes his head. He couldn't give a response to that. Sam sighs heavily.

 _Now you go and make it ten times worse Jack_ He thought.

"This is insane." Rick says looking at them "Nephilim, rifts, other worlds. This can't be true."

"It could explain why we didn't know what you were talking about when you mentioned walkers." Dean says .

Rick thought back to that moment. That was true they didn't have a clue when he asked them how many walkers they killed. They didn't even know they were even dead. Then he thought about what Dean said.

_"Sam I spoke too soon about being in the world of the dead"_

Then he remembered how clean they looked and the blades in their hands were not like any other blade Rick has ever seen. When he did ask the questions, he wasn't convinced at all. He knew they definitely lied with the first question.

"You are not believing this...are you?" Michonne asks.

Rick scratches his beard. This story sounded crazy but in a weird way it made sense.

"You have to admit Michonne those blades they had. They were not normal blades."

" Angel blades. " Dean says.

"Angel blades?" Rick says .

"It kills angels and demons." Dean answers.

" Not me. I'm not included." Jack says.

Rick furrows his eyebrows at the nephilim.

"What are you immortal."

Jack shrugs.

"So you are really from another world?" Carl asks.

"Yes...yes we are." Sam answers.

"What another planet?" Carl asks. He was more curious now than scared.

Sam shakes his head.

" No. Let's just say that there is many versions of the world. Many dimensions. We are from a world just like yours but without the dead. "

"So your world is what like what our world use to be before the dead took over."

Sam nods at the Carl. Carl couldn't help but feel quite jealous by that. The world he once knew feels like he knew it decades ago. It felt so far away now. Part of him wished for the world to go back to how it used to be. All of them wanted that but that wish is long gone. It was too late this was his life was now it wasn't going to change.

"Where does the angels and all this come into it?" Michonne asks.

"In our world. We have the supernatural. You name it we have it." Dean answers.

"The supernatural." Rick says his eyebrow raised.

Dean gestures at Jack.

"His an example."

"What's next vampires...werewolves."

Dean nods.

"Yeah we have all that."

Rick frowns .

"I will say the kid of whatever he is was mentioning all these monsters to me." Dwight speaks up finally coming out of his shock.

Jack looks at him.

"You said Negan was a monster."

"Look. Guys. I know this sounds crazy but...it's all true. Me and my brother Dean we're hunters and we hunt the supernatural. We hunt all kinds...something bad happened. Our mom got trapped in another universe. We at first thought she might have been dead but Jack showed us she was alive. So we wanted to get her back the only way to get her back was for Jack to open the rift. Like Jack said he opened more than rift by accident and we ended up here while Jack went to the world where our mom was. Me and Dean we didn't know what to do and we could have been dead if you won't for you and Michonne...saving our life. Yes you did threaten us at first but I understand you're scared because of what's going on."

"Why did you want to help us fight Negan? " Rick asks.

"Because you took us in. You didn't have to and me and Dean we're grateful for that because we didn't have a clue what we were doing. This..." Sam gestures round to the room "This is all new to us."

Rick sighs.

"I only took you guys in because I needed more people. More people to fight Negan. I actually didn't care who you guys were. All I thought was right you are not Saviours and you have no home so I should might as well make you useful."

"Fair enough we don't expect you to care. You want an army. We wanted to help we really wanted to help. If we were gonna be stuck here at least we should do something that will benefit people like you guys."

"What we heard about him. I already wanna kill this son of a bitch already especially now his got my mom." Dean says.

"Obviously if you want us gone we can go right now but me and Dean we're involved. Negan has our mom...we wanna rescue her. We are sorry for lying to you but...we should work together. Dwight said his coming tomorrow. You need us to fight him. You need as many allies as possible. Let's end this together. "

This news was overwhelming for Rick. Supernatural, hunters, worlds. Rick has never seen or heard anything like this before. He really didn't know how to take this. He could still kick them out. Kick them and that nephilm out but like Sam said they will still be involved. Their mom is in there. Rick has two options either keep them as allies or go against them and if they are in the way, he will have to kill them. But then he can't kill that kid so he was still in an awkward position.

"I don't know what to say." Rick says "After hearing all this I don't know what to do."

"Let's fight together." Dean says. "We both achieve something. You defeat the leader and we get out mom back. We promise we'll leave you alone after all this. We'll be far gone."

"What about..." Rick gestures to Jack.

" He will help to." Sam says .

"Yes I want to." Jack says.

"How can we trust...him." Michonne says.

"You can trust me. I will follow what Sam and Dean would do. If they are on your side. Then I'm on your side." Jack looks at the leader's son "What happened to your eye?"

"Uh...it was long time ago." Carl answers.

"May I have a look."

" The hell you not. " Rick says who was shielding his son again.

"You are not going away near him." Michonne says who had her hand around her katana.

"I'm not gonna hurt him. I just want to have a look." Jack says.

"What are you doing?" Dean whispers .

"Trust me on this." Jack whispers back to him.

Carl didn't want to show it. The last time he showed his it was to Negan who laughed and made fun out of him and it brought Carl to tears. No. No way Carl was showing it again.

"You wanna look at it so then it gives you something to talk about. " Carl says coldly.

Jack shakes his head.

"No...I might be able to help you."

"What do you mean help him?" Rick asks.

"Show me and then I can tell you. "

"Jack"

"Sam. Please give me a chance. Please show me. "

Carl hesitates and puts his hand on his bandages. Rick puts his hand on his son's shoulder to stop him.

"Carl. You don't have to do this."

"He says he can help. Let's see what he has to say."

Carl begins unwrapping his bandages cringing as he was doing it. Once it was all off, Carl drops the bandages on to the table. His hand was still covering his eye. Jack looks at the bandage that had patches of red on it.

"Kid you don't have to do this." Dean says.

Carl takes a deep breath and removes his hand. Everyone apart from Jack cringed at the sight. There was no eye. It was just an empty socket. Carl noticed their reactions. Part of him wanted to run off and hide. He felt embarrassed. Since Negan made fun out of it. It has really knocked his confidence.

"How did this happen?" Jack asks.

"It's none of your business." Michonne snaps at him.

"I was shot." Carl answers. He didn't want to talk about this. Jack starts taking steps towards him. Rick was about to step in and get the kid to back off but Carl stops him. "Let him look dad."

The Winchesters felt uneasy about this but they knew they couldn't talk Jack out of this. Jack was now inches away from Carl's face. He examines him. Then Jack nods.

"I think I can help you."

"How?" Carl asks .

"I might be able to heal you."

"Heal but Jack..."

" Dean. I have explored my powers. I know that day with Castiel when I um...killed that man. I still think that I could have healed him. If only I knew how to use my powers then. This...this could be my chance to do something right. My chance to do something good with my powers. I need to do this. "

Rick shakes his head.

"No. You are not doing any of that thing you do. Not on my son."

" I want it. " Carl says.

"Carl this could be dangerous." Michonne says.

"I want to take that risk. If I can be healed than yeah I'll take it. I know you are worried dad but this is my decision. I choose yes I want it."

Rick couldn't stop him his son was old enough to make his own decisions. Rick glares at the nephilim.

"If anything happens to him. Negan will not be you're only worry." He warns.

Dean couldn't help but worry.

_His gonna screw this up for us._

Sam is worried as well but what can he do. He will have to just hope that Jack does not mess up.

Jack takes a deep breath and focuses on the damage.

_Focus Jack. Heal. That's all you have to do. Don't end up blowing his head off_

"You ready? " Jack asks.

Carl nods.

"As I'll ever be."

Jack's eyes glow. He touches the socket and focuses.

_Heal. Heal_

That word kept going over and over in his head. Nothing else. He couldn't afford any distractions. A gold glow came out of his hand. Carl's face started to glow. Jack clenched his teeth. This was hard. Maybe he should let go but he didn't. He wasn't giving up on this kid not after giving him hope.

"W...what's his doing?" Rick asks worry in his voice.

"Just wait" Sam says.

Then the light vanished. Jack's eyes returned to normal color. His hand remained on the Carl's face .

"Well" Carl says "Did it work."

Jack was feeling nervous right now .He really hoped he didn't make a mistake. He is scared to remove his hand to see the results.

"I want to see. I want to see right now." Rick says .

Jack does a nervous glance at the Winchesters. Dean winces.

_I bet his screwed up_

"If you don't get your hand off my son's face I'll force you. "

Jack nods.

"Ok. Ok."

Jack slowly removes his hand and takes a step back. There was a gasp from Michonne .Carl immediately went worried.

"What. What is it?" Rick leans into his son's face. His mouth dropped mouth. "Dad what is it?"

"It's...gone. " his father answers.

" Huh?" Carl touches his face and froze. He couldn't feel a socket there anymore. His fingers were not going through either. It is closed up.

"Can you open your eye?" Jack asks.

Rick looks at his son again. The socket is replaced with a closed eye lid. Rick covers his mouth.

_This is impossible_

"Can you? " Jack asks.

Carl struggled at first he hasn't used that eye for ages. The eye lid slowly starts opening up .People started huddling around wanting a closer look. The eye was then fully open. It was an eye. There was an eye. A blue eye to match the other one.

Carl's vision was blurry but then his father's face started becoming clear. Carl blinks a few times both eyes now working at the same time. Carl saw tears forming in his father's eyes.

"Dad?"

Rick couldn't respond. He was speechless. This felt unreal. This shouldn't even be happening. Tears started streaming down Michonne's face. Dwight who's mainly been quiet was also awestruck by this.

 _It's a miracle_ He thought .

"Dad" Carl says.

Rick was in tears now .

"Carl" his manages to say. Before Carl could respond, his father pulls him in and hugs him. Michonne joins the hug. Carl puts his arms round them both. " I can't believe it worked." His father mutters. Carl looks up with his blue eyes.

 _It worked_ He thought.

Carl glances over at the Winchesters. Jack smiles .Sam smiles while Dean grins. Carl looks back at his father with a big smile tears now forming in his eyes. Tears of happiness.

Carl steps back and smiles at Jack.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me." Jack says.

Rick wipes away the tears on his face and walks up to the young nephilim. Jack straightened up as the leader approaches him .

"Thank you." Rick says. "What you did right there was a miracle. A true miracle. "

Rick sticks his hand out. Jack looks at his hand with confusion. Sam mimes handshake to him. Jack mimes oh and shakes his hand.

"You see. His not bad." Sam says .

"No his not. " Dean says. Jack 's face lightens up. His impressed Dean. "So...we gonna do this together'" Dean asks.

Rick looks back at his lover and son who were still over the moon by what happened .Rick looks back at the brothers and nods.

"Yes .We fight. We fight tomorrow. Dwight we will use that plan."

Dwight sighs with relief.

"You know what to do." He asks.

Rick nods.

"I have to go back." Jack says.

Rick raises his eyebrows .

"Why?"

" I gotta go back for Mary. I sworn I was gonna go back before dawn. I can't leave her on her own. "

"But Jack we just got you back." Sam says.

"The kid has a point he has to go back." Dwight says. "If Negan realizes his gone Mary might suffer the consequences."

Sam looks at Jack with concern. Even Dean showed some concern.

"Sam. Dean I'll be fine. I'll continue what I was doing keeping my head down."

"Does Negan know what he is?" Rick asks.

"No and he will never know." Dwight answers "If he finds out god knows what he will do to that kid."

"He will use him as a weapon." Dean mutters.

"I think it's for the best that your other people don't find out." Sam tells Rick.

"Rick but they will freak out or worse want to kill him. We can't afford any mistakes now." Dean says.

Rick nodded. They had a point. He then frowns .

"How do we explain Carl's eye?"

" I'll continue covering it up. " his son answers.

"But Carl...you just got it back. You wouldn't want to cover it up." Michonne says.

"I'm going to. Otherwise people will freak out. Like Dean said we can't afford any mistakes. I'm sure they will be a time I can drop the bandages for good." he says as he was blinking his blue shining eyes.

"The kid is being smart." Dean says .

Rick nods agreeing with him.

"I have to go." Dwight says.

"We'll give you a vehicle." Rick says.

"Thanks."

"But..if this plan of yours is all a trap .I'll hunt you down maybe I might even send Daryl after you." Rick warns.

"I promise you. This plan is gonna help us win. Negan is gonna die."

"I hope so because I want him dead."

"We all do. Him off this world we'll be better for all of us."

"Come with me." Rick says .Rick opens the door letting Dwight out. "You coming?" He says to the brothers and Jack.

"Give us a few minutes." Sam says .

"Alright."

Michonne goes out. Carl grins excitedly and runs up the stairs eager to see his face. Rick closes the door behind him and goes off.

The three of them looked at each other. Dean was the first to speak.

"Kid...I'm sorry for doubting you. What you did there was good. Really good. Cas would have been proud of you." Jack smiles at him . "You be careful when you go back and protect mom."

" I will. Once we're all back together after this war. I'm gonna get us home. I want you all back home. " Jack says.

"I know you will. I have faith in you." Sam says.

These words really affected Jack .It boosts his confidence. He was ready for tomorrow .He didn't want to leave Sam and Dean but he had a job to do protect Mary Winchester. Protect her from Negan.

"I guess this is goodbye." Jack says.

Before the Winchesters could respond. Jack had his arms round Sam. Sam hugs him back. Jack hesitated at first but gave Dean a hug. This time Dean hugged back.

Jack let's go.

"Everything is gonna be ok." Dean says. "I know it will."

Sam looks at his brother. That's the first time for a while that Dean was being positive. Sam was glad. He was glad to see the change in his brother.

_Seems things were looking good._

* * *

Jack was about to get into the vehicle. Dwight stops him.

"You are not gonna do any weird magic stuff in there are you ?"

"No I'm not gonna do anything."

" Good. It stays that way. "

"It will"

Jack then gets in.

"You take care of him and mom." Dean says.

"I'll try to keep my eye out."

"You better."

Dwight gets in and closes the door. The gates opened. Dwight starts up the engine and drives out. They all watched as the vehicle zoomed down the road eventually turning into a dot in the distance.

"So what now Rick?" Aaron calls out.

Rick looks at his people.

"Tomorrow we fight."


	12. Today is the Day

There was a knock on the door. Mary stirs in her sleep clutching on to her pillow. There was another knock a louder one this time. Mary lets out a groan. She was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

_Can't they just go away_

"MARY" A voice calls from the other side of the door "YOU AWAKE" Mary's eyes snap open. It was him. It was Negan. She hears the door open. Negan peers in. "Oh you are awake." He comes in.

Out of all the people she could have saw the first person ended up being him. She turns so she was facing upwards. Negan was hovering over her looking straight down at her. She couldn't help but wince. Him looking down at her reminded her the times when John used to watch her when she woke up. Seeing his face in the morning used to always put a smile on her face. However this, this was creepy because it wasn't him.

 _His even pulling the same face_ She thought.

"You look like you seen a ghost." He says.

"Uh..." She pauses and sits up.

He looks at her shoulder.

"Much better. The doc did good."

"Yes"

"Did the sleep help?"

"Yes."

Mary then noticed Negan had his other arm behind his back. Negan noticed her looking.

"Oh I was just getting to that." He says as he shows what he was hiding. It was a plate with a sandwich. Mary looked at it feeling uneasy. Negan puts the plate down next to her. "Eat"

"What's in it?" She asks.

"Walker guts from a recently deceased body." Mary gives him the are you insane look . Negan chuckles "Really blondie ya think I would..." Now he was laughing "Damm"

" I'm not in the mood for jokes " Mary answers as she takes a bite of the sandwich. It was only tomato and lettuce. She takes another bite a bigger bite this time.

Negan's face went serious again. Maybe that joke was inappropriate especially if you just came out of a torture house. He did check if there was any update on this Michael but so far nothing.

_I'll find the bastard eventually_

Mary wanted to eat alone in peace but she couldn't tell him go away she knew he won't. She was gonna have to put up with him.

"You wanna sit? " she asks.

Negan looks at her feeling surprise. He was expecting her to boot him out the door not invite him to join her.

"Join you watching you stuff your face?"

"You want to or not."

Negan actually did have some shit to deal with but that can wait. Having the opportunity to spend time her hell yeah he will take it. He still wanted to know more about her. He sits on the chair across the room giving her some space. It was awkward at first. Mary was eating while he sat and watched.

"So what's your story?" Mary asks after swallowing.

Negan is knocked off guard by that question.

"My story?"

"I told you about me. Why don't you tell me about you."

Negan laughs slightly.

"Darling you already know who I am. I'm the leader of the Saviours . I save people and I'm fucking good at it."

" How did you become who you are today? "

"Rise of the dead someone had to move their ass and get shit done .I saved people, got them shelter, food. If it won't for me those fuckers would be dying right now out there."

"You in a relationship? "

'"Why yes more than one actually .I have my wives. "

"Wives?"

"Uh huh they live here and I treat them well . Treat them like royalty. They got dresses to wear, alcohol to consume, protection and most of all a handsome husband."

He laughs flashing his teeth. Mary couldn't help but agree.

_Handsome. You can say that again_

Of course she would see him as handsome it's her husband's face the face that she took one look and found it hot.

"But...the most important lady in my life is my Lucille." He purrs as he strokes his bat.

Mary frowns.

"The bat?"

"Oh Mary Mary she is more than just a bat she's the love of my life."

Mary watched the way Negan was with his bat. He was always carrying that around with him he rarely put it down. For him to name it the bat was obviously special to him.

_"She's the love of my life "_

" Were you in a relationship before the dead rose? " Now Negan went quiet. Mary eyes the bat "She won't called Lucille was she?" Negan lowers his bat the smile dropping with it. Guilt appears on his face. Mary took that as a yes by the look of it something must have happened to her. "Dead?" She asks. Negan says nothing but a nod. "What happened?"

"Illness" he answers .

"Oh...sorry for your loss."

"She didn't deserve me anyway." He mutters .

"Why?"

He looks at her shame in his eyes.

"Unfaithful"

"You cheated on your wife."

" I...uh " he then bit his lip.

What the hell was he doing opening up to her. Opening up to someone he barely knew. if you ever wanted Negan to open up that took a lot of convincing or if you asked you may end up getting a threat from him a threat to drop the subject and not talk about it again. However this time he was causally just spilling it all out.

" By the look of your face, you regret it." Mary says.

"Yes" he answers.

He did it again. He was showing his weak side.

 _Cover it up_ he thought .

He didn't. His expression remained guilty as ever. That scared him.

"You named the bat in honour of her. You feel that's all you have left of her." Negan's increases his grasp on his bat. Sweat pouring down his face . Guess he won't wrong about feeling a connection with her. He was showing his different side. The side he swore to rarely show. Mary stands up and walks up to him. She was inches away from him. "You don't need to worry about cheating now. You have all the women you need. Mess with all of them I bet."

"Shut up" he hisses.

" Saving people...or is it more like taking people and keeping them as prisoners or slaves just like those outside with the dead keeping the so-called security maintained. "

"Shut up" he repeats.

Mary then thought about what the Saviour said their leader having am soft spot for her.

"Are you trying to add me to your collection of wives so then I can't leave." She leans into his face "You thinking of wanting to screw with me."

" I SAID SHUT UP. " He yells.

Negan stands up and pins her against the wall. He places his hands side by side of her keeping her trapped in. Mary looks at him showing no fear. She was acting like this in order to push him away .She didn't want him interested in her. Pissing him off yes she might get into serious trouble but it was better than having a John lookalike being all over you. Not only she is worried about him, she is worried about her own feelings as well.

"You gonna kill me." She says . Although she knew deep down he probably won't. Negan eyes his bat. "Aren't you gonna punish me?"

Negan knew he was going to have to. It was one of the rules but he couldn't. He looks into Mary's eyes and winces. Why was this woman making him so weak.

_kill her._

He had to get rid of her. He should be far from her as possible but he couldn't because he will end up making his way back towards her. How can a woman his only known for a short amount of time have such an impact.

"You like this with your wives?" She asks .

Negan lowers his eyes to meet hers . If his wives pissed him off, they would get punished not a major one but one that would give a warning to not annoy him again. This one was not one of his wives. It's just a woman who strolled in his premises. Why won't he do anything?

Mary wished he hurried up and make up his mind. This was awkward. She was expecting him to lose the plot not stand there with his mind drifted else where. Why can't he show hatred towards her.

"What's stopping you?" she asks.

"I dunno" he whispers .

"Why are you so interested in me?"

" I dunno "

It was true he had no idea. His when he first set his eyes on her, he just immediately started having feelings. Which should not be happening. Lucille is his love and will always be. There was silence both of them staring at each other, their faces started leaning in towards each other their lips just a few inches away to making contact. There was a knock on the door. Negan backs away and clears his throat.

"COME IN"

The door opens. Simon peers in.

"Boss. We're getting ready. You are needed."

"Uh...yes I'm coming. " he looks at Mary his mask back on. "Gotta go Blondie."

"What's going on?" She asks.

"War. That's what is going on." Simon answers.

"Kicking Ricky boy's ass." Negan says.

"Rick Grimes? " she says assuming that is who he was referring to.

"Yes that motherfucker." Negan says with a grin. "Why don't you tag along?"

Mary looks at him. After what just happened he still wanted her with him. Even after they nearly just...Mary shuddered she can't believe she was going in for it. This was why she was pushing him away she was afraid of that happening.

"Is that wise?" Simon asks who was not liking the idea.

"Why not. Give me some company." He touches her shoulder. Mary cringes . "Nothing will happen as long as she...stays with me."

" What about Jack? "

"The kid. What about him? "

Mary had an idea. If they were going outside, this could be a chance to escape. She didn't care if he had to use his powers she just wanted to be out of it all. It was mainly she wanted to be away from him.

" I won't go unless Jack is with me. "

"What him .That's a bad idea'" Simon says .

"His tougher than he looks." Mary says.

Negan looks at her and grins.

"Alright then."

"Boss" Simon says his eyebrows raised.

" You go and grab the kid and meet us downstairs. His in his room I saw him on the way past. "

"Yes I'll get him."

" Good off you go. "

Simon sighs and walks off.

"Don't you think I would be a distraction." Mary says.

Negan goes to the door.

"Nope. Rick will be on my mind. All that matters today is bringing him down to his fucking knees and show him that he can't take us down. We're Saviours. His nothing."

"Don't you think I would distraction after what just..." She couldn't even say the word.

"We got a prisoner to take with us as well." He says immediately changing the subject.

"A prisoner?"

"Yes while you were snoring your head off last night we had a break in. She was one of Ricks. Coming in loaded threatening to shoot." He laughs " That's stupid one vs a whole community. She didn't get far. She's locked up but...I decided she can come on our little mission with us. While we're down there maybe you can say a quick hello before I put her in a coffin. "

"A coffin!"

"You didn't think I was gonna give her a seat in the car did ya." Negan then taps the wall with his bat " Now come"

Mary obeyed and started following him out .Although the escape was going to be a risk, she was willing to take it. Hopefully Jack may take them somewhere that didn't involve a war going on .She wanted to go somewhere quiet without any drama and wait for Jack to open the rift .Open the right rift this time.

She couldn't help but feel relieved that her sons was not here to see this. How would they react to this react to him.

 _Probably bring an overload of memories back_ She thought because that's what certainly happen to her and bringing her feelings along with it.

All she could do now was hope this escape plan will work and her and nephilim go home.

* * *

Sam's eyes open. He sits up groaning and rubs his back. Sleeping wasn't great last night. Him and Dean had to sleep on the floor because there was no mattresses. The mattresses was taken by the Saviors. Rick did apologise but the Winchesters waved it off and said it was fine. They should be grateful Rick gave them one of the houses to spend the night in he didn't have to.

Sam stands up doing a few stretches to help loosen up his body. He looks across the room to where his brother was sleeping last night. There was only a blanket.

 _Dean must be up_  Sam thought as he opened the door and started making his way downstairs.

He spots his brother in the kitchen opening the cans Rick gave them last night. Dean hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks up and smiles.

"Morning"

" Uh...morning " Sam says as he joins his brother in the kitchen.

Dean gives a plate to his brother.

"Here ya go"

Sam frowns.

"Is that pineapple?"

"Yeah unfortunately. That's all Rick can give us."

Sam chuckles.

" I bet you are gonna enjoy eating that. "

Dean does a yuck face and they both sit down at the table. Sam ate the pineapple while Dean stared at it.

"God this pineapple would be so much better with pizza. " he says.

"Good luck finding pizza around here." Sam says.

Dean ate the first piece of pineapple and swallowed it .I guess it wasn't that bad but not something Dean would eat all the time.

"So today is the day. The day we are finally get mom back." Dean says. Sam continued eating. Dean frowns at him "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Sam swallows .

"What am I suppose to say."

"Well duh you are supposed to be happy."

" I am Dean"

"Really cuz you don't look it."

Sam sighs.

" I'm just worried that's all "

"About what."

" Dean. When has things ever gone well for us. "

"Sam"

"No Dean think about it. We always get so close and then something goes wrong and we are back to square one again."

"Sam. I have faith . You gave me faith."

" Huh? "

"You believed mom was alive and she was."

" Dean I didn't believe in it I was just hoping she was... "

"You believed Jack would get her out of there and he did. Yes he opened the wrong rift but mistakes happen .Maybe it was a good thing because we are all gonna be together again .Once this Negan is taken care off, we can get mom and Jack back and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah" Sam says but he didn't sound very certain.

Dean sighs and gets out of his chair. He places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Sam. Not good to have negative thoughts. Think positive."

"Dean it's not that. I think you are being too over-confident about all this."

"Eat up Sammy. We got a big day ahead of us. "

Dean pats his brother on the back and walks off. Dean wouldn't listen. He was still over the moon about his mom he wasn't thinking about the risks that could occur during this war.

Although Sam was glad to see his brother having faith, he is worried that something bad was going to happen and it would definitely hit his brother hard. Sam looks down at the last remaining pieces of his pineapple. He then looks at brother's plate. It was still full. Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

_Even in an apocalyptic world where there is hardly any food you still avoid healthy food._

* * *

After breakfast, the brothers made their way out. Rick approached them with a smile.

"Morning"

"Morning" Dean says " You look like you are in a good mood. "

"Why would I not be. Today is finally the day. The day we are gonna win." Dean nods but Sam still looked unsure. Rick notices Sam's expression. "You don't look certain."

" Oh uh... "

"His woken up in a funny mood." Dean says.

" It's not that Dean...it's just... "

"Don't start having second thoughts. Remember what you are fighting for." Rick says. "You are fighting for your mom and the kid." Sam nods. "We're gonna do this together."

"Yes we are. Right Sam."

Sam again nods.

"Yes we are."

" Rick. Jadis she's here. " Michonne says as she comes over to him.

"We're still with them lot." Dean says .

"I have no choice I need people." Rick says.

"Rick they are weird like out of this world weird."

"And Jack is not." Rick says with a raised eyebrow.

 _Ok fair point_ Both brothers thought.

"Yes they are...different but they have people a lot of people. We need people. We need to work together otherwise we will lose."

"Yeah you're right." Sam says.

" Rick " Michonne says.

"I'm coming."

The couple walked off. Jadis and her people were making their way in. She looks round as she walks in taking all the surroundings in. Rick and Michonne meet her at the entrance. Jadis pauses in front of the couple.

"What you fighting for?" She asks.

"Not the place. The people." Rick answers. He smiles at Michonne "Each other." Michonne smiles back at him. He looks back at the other leader "You're a part of that now."

"We take .We don't bother...our way. Maybe another way." Jadis says. She looks back and forth at the couple . "Yours?"

"We're together." Michonne answers.

"I lay with him after." Jadis says with a slight grin.

The Winchesters were eavesdropping the conversation . When they heard that, disgust appears on Dean's face.

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's probably joking." Sam says.

" I dunno the way she's looking at him I think she means it. "

"It's gone quiet over there now."

" I'm not surprised. She probably made it awkward."

Rick and Michonne glanced at each other. They didn't know what to say .Michonne clears her throat.

"We should get back to get work."

" Uh...yeah " Rick says who was already backing away from the other leader.

Michonhe hurried off with him. Jadis's grin widens. Dean shakes his head.

"Be right back Sam."

"Dean no what you doing."

Dean was already off going towards the Scavengers leader. Jadis raises her eyebrow now looking amused.

"Hello again" she says .

"Lay with a man that is taken really." Dean says .

"You jealous." She says .

"No. I think it's weird but then you and your people are weird."

"Thank you" she didn't even look bothered by what he was saying.

"Dean come." Sam says as he joined them.

"Hello you were the other new one." Jadis says. "I think he is jealous."

Sam frowns.

" Huh? "

"Him next to you. Him jealous."

"I'm not jealous. " Dean snaps at her.

"You are getting angry. You are jealous." Dean bites his lip trying to keep his frustration in. He didn't want to cause crap for Rick. Jadis nods "You can have a turn afterwards."

Sam tried to keep his laughter in. Dean shakes his head.

"Uh no thanks."

"Just wait you're turn." She says. She looks at Sam "You join the queue after him." Sam's mood to laugh was now gone. Jadis looked so amused by their faces. " Both move" she says sounding like an order.

The brothers moved out of the way letting the leader go through. She grins at them both. Dean cringed. It wasn't even a pleasant smile she was so creepy and weird. She walks past them and goes back to looking at place again.

"Arghh." Dean says.

"You went to talk to her not me." Sam says .

"Jealous me. Is she mental."

"Makes you wonder what she was before. "

Dean huffs.

"Yeah was she from some sort of nut house." Sam shrugs . "Well I guess it don't matter. At least she's gonna be useful." Sam nods agreeing with his brother. Dean looks at the entrance "All we do is now is wait for the Saviors."


	13. The Saviors are Coming

Everyone is downstairs getting everything ready for the war. Mary scans the room searching for the young nephilim. In the corner of her eye she sees Jack with one of the Saviors.

 _What is he doing?_ Mary thought with worry.

The Savior meets Mary's eyes .He gestures to Jack and points at her. Jack smiles and quickly approaches her.

"Hello Mary .You feeling ok?" He asks .

"Yes but better than I was." She answers .

The Savior joins them his arms folded. Jack's smile widens.

"Mary this is Dwight. Dwight this is Mary."

"Uh hi" Dwight says.

"Hi" Mary says not even looking into his eyes as she said it .

Negan joins them with a big grin .

"Getting everything ready. We're almost done."

Dwight nods .

"That's right."

Negan shifts his eyes at Jack.

"Morning kiddo."

"Good morning" Jack says.

"See he said Good morning. His right there it is definitely is a good morning. Am I right Dwight."

"Yes what a wonderful morning it is Negan." Dwight says.

"Mary"

"Yes Negan"

"I'll call you when we are good to go. You will be right next to me."

Mary sighs.

"Ok" she says. Negan swings his bat and walks off . Mary wanted to get Jack on his own to tell him her plan. "Jack can we talk." She glances at Dwight "alone."

"Let me talk first" Jack says. Mary looks at Dwight. Jack shakes his head "Its ok his with us."

"Huh?"

"Lets take this somewhere private." Dwight says.

The three of them walk off .Dwight kept looking back hoping no one was following them. They went into one of the rooms. Dwight shuts the door.

"Why you helping us?" Mary asks with a look of suspicion.

Dwight sighs.

"I know about what Jack is."

"What! Jack you told him."

"No he didn't tell me. Your sons did."

Mary steps back. Shocked by this news.

"My sons?"

" Sam and Dean. Your sons .They are here. "

Mary looks at Jack. Jack nods .

"That's what i was gonna talk to you about."

"How?"

"Turns out after I opened the rift to get to you, Sam and Dean they ended up here. Kaia must have triggered two rifts to open."

"Where are they? Are they ok?" Mary asks worry arising in her voice.

"They are fine. Hopefully they will." Dwight answers with doubt in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"They are with Rick .Your sons .They are part of this war."

Mary felt a ton of bricks have fallen on her . Sam and Dean they are part of the war. Against Negan.

"This is bad." She whispers .

"Why is it bad?" Jack asks.

"They...They must not see Negan."

"Why not?" Dwight asks.

"Is it because Negan looks like their father." Jack says.

"Wait what?" Now Dwight was really confused.

" In my world. Negan is known as a man called John. He is Sam and Dean's father and Mary's husband. " Jack explains.

"Was my husband. His dead now." Mary says cringing at being reminded about it .

"Sorry about your loss." Dwight says .

"It was a long time ago." Mary says with a frown.

"Negan really looks like your husband like a clone."

"Yes"

Dwight scratches his head. Amazed by this information.

"Damm"

" it's a lot to take in I know. I was the same. "

"Does your husband act like Negan as well."

"No not really."

"Lucky. You are really lucky."

"Can we say the plan." Jack interrupts excitement arising in his voice.

"Uh yeah so...we found out about your sons last night." Dwight explains.

"How?"

" I followed Dwight to Rick's home. I saw Sam and Dean there. " Jack says.

" That went really well." Dwight says sarcastically.

"What .What happened?"

" Dean got mad at me because you were with Negan .He blamed me and...and..." Mary felt her heart breaking. Her eldest son is worried about her and putting all the anger and blame on to poor Jack . Although Mary is relieved that her sons still cared about her, she is angry on how Jack had been treated. It wasn't his fault. "I got frustrated and it caused me to trigger." Now Mary looked horrified. "I calmed down I didn't hurt anyone. I'm sorry Mary .I'm sorry for messing up and giving your sons no choice but to tell the truth. I'm sorry for putting them in that situation."

"Hey hey it's ok. It's not your fault." Mary says. She puts her hands on Jack's shoulders and looks at him in the eye "Its ok. It's happened now and it's been dealt with. You are still here. Sam and Dean are ok."

"He performed a bloody miracle. He healed Rick's son." Dwight says.

"It was quite simple actually. I just touched his eye socket then an eye formed." Jack says who was still feeling proud of that moment.

"So what is the plan . Jack mentioned." Mary asks.

Jack looks at Dwight waiting for him to explain.

" As you know we are going to Alexandria where Rick and your sons are. For the war. However, the main aim for this war is Negan has to lose he has to die and bring the Saviours down along with him. To be able to do this, we got to help Rick win this war. "

"How are we doing that?"

"We gotta make distractions. Put trees down on the road. Anything that will block off the Saviors from coming through. Once that happens the Alexandrians will have the opportunity, to take down some of the Saviors. Then I can radio back here and say everything is ok. While that's happening, the Alexandrians will drive back with trucks leading them inside. As soon as they are in, they can wipe the rest out and get the workers are on our side. The numbers will increase and we go outpost to outpost to finally end it."

"Good plan right Mary." Jack says.

"What if something goes wrong?" Mary says.

"We been through it last night I gave them all the information. I'm sure fingers crossed nothing will go wrong." Dwight says.

"So what about me and Jack. What do we do? "

"Play along. Don't do anything. One slip up, the plan is kissed goodbye. "

"But what about my sons and Negan."

"Like I said your boys are in this war, they will probably face him at one point. They are just gonna have to deal with it."

"Hopefully Sam and Dean might not see him. As long as we follow the plan. We'll let Rick deal with him." Jack says. "Then afterwards..." Jack leans in Mary's ear "We can go home."

Mary says nothing. She only nods.

"You got it." Dwight says.

"Yes but how are you gonna cause distractions without being caught?"

"Ah well you see that part of the plan had already been taken off."

"We did it last night on the way back." Jack says. He then grins "I managed to cut a tree."

* * *

**Last Night**

Jack is looking out of the window while Dwight is driving. Jack couldn't see much. It was nothing but darkness out there. Jack gives up and leans back in his seat. Dwight kept shifting his eyes towards the young nephilim fearing that the kid was going to do something.

Jack notices and frowns at the Savior.

"Can you stop doing that it's making me feel uncomfortable."

Dwight quickly turns and looks at the road. He clears his throat.

"Uh...sorry."

"You don't need to worry I'm not gonna do anything."

"Yet" Dwight mutters under his breath.

Jack's ears picked that up.

"Dwight. What happened back there when the room shook that won't happen again. I'll try to be in more control this time. I don't want to hurt you."

Dwight grips his hands on the steering wheel. He couldn't help but feel nervous around this kid . Jack noticed how tense the Saviour has become.

 _How can I help him_ Jack thought. A question popped in his mind.

"How you going to do a distraction?"

"Trees it will block the road."

"Mmm" Although it was dark Jack just about saw the outline of the trees. "Stop"

"Huh"

"I said stop."

Dwight steers the wheel and parks on the side of the road. Jack opens the door and gets out. Dwight gets out with a puzzled look .

"Something wrong?" He asks .

Jack looks up at the trees.

"Which one shall we use."

Dwight joins him.

"What do you mean?"

"Which tree should we use to block the road."

"Jack. We can't do it now. I don't have the equipment with me to cut a tree down." Jack's eyes glow gold. Dwight stumbles back slightly. He is still not used to this. Jack walks up to one of the trees. "Jack what are you doing?"

" I'm going to cut down a tree. "

"What did I say about not using any of that magic you do."

"It won't take long I promise. But I will suggest you better go back like really back."

Jack raises his hand. A beam of light shoots out of his hand like a lazer. The beam starts cutting into the tree. Dwight watches awestruck by this occurrence. The tree started toppling forward heading straight towards the road.

 _Shit_ Dwight thought horror on his face.

He immediately dives into the vehicle and drives forward. The tree crashes down to the ground just missing the vehicle by inches. The ground shook causing the vehicle to jolt slightly. Dwight slows down and stops. He takes several breaths.

A knock on the window startled him. He looks at the window. It was only Jack.

"I did warn you to go back." He says with an innocent smile.

Dwight looks back and sees the long, thick tree laying across the road.

"You did" he says his eyes now widen .

"Good job you were quick otherwise you would be dead now." Jack says as he opens the door and gets in ." Let's go"

"Lets go?"

"I done a road block so we don't need to be here now. Lets go."

" But Jack."

" I picked a very strong, heavy tree moving it will be challenging. So we should be ok .It will give Sam and Dean time to prepare. "

Dwight looks at the tree again .He nods .

" Good choice."

" I know "

"No seriously good choice kid. Good job."

Jack beams at Dwight. He was starting to experience the same feeling he had when he healed Carl. He felt proud of himself. Having that feeling is amazing.

"Thank you." Jack says.

Dwight starts up the engine. They both go off continuing their journey.

* * *

"He picked a good one." Dwight says "It will give Rick and his people lots of time to prepare."

"I hope so." Mary says.

Simon opens the door. He bangs on it to get their attention.

"Hey Dwight get a move on we're leaving." He says .

"I'm coming. I'll meet you at the truck."

" Blondie. Kid. You gotta go to Negan. Your gonna be in his truck. "

"Ok" Jack says.

He walks past Simon with Mary following behind him. Dwight was about to go out but Simon blocks his exit.

"What were you doing in here?" He asks. His eyebrow now raised.

"I was explaining the plan to them." Dwight answers.

"Why didn't you explain it out there?"

"Because it's too noisy out there. I thought explaining it to them in a quiet environment would be better."

Simon tilts his head. Dwight prays hoping Simon will believe him.

"I guess you got a point. We don't want them fucking the plan up for us." Simon says.

"Yes we can't afford any mistakes." Dwight says.

Simon pats him on the back .

"Lets go can't keep the boss waiting."

Dwight laughs a little.

"Yeah"

* * *

Negan opens the door to the truck.

"Ladies first"

Mary goes in. Jack goes into the back. Jack looks at the truck in front of them .In the back of the truck was a long box.

"What's that?" Jack asks.

Mary sighs. She knew straight away what that was .

"That's a coffin." She answers.

" Good coffin don't you think? " Negan says as he slides into the driver seat.

"With a person that's alive in it .Yeah its beautiful." Mary mutters.

Jack straightened up in his seat .

"Alive!"

"Relax kid I put her in a comfy coffin. Comfy enough for the ride." Negan says.

"But isn't a coffin for people who are dead?"

" Yes but I'm Negan I can make anything happen .Even putting a breathing person in a coffin. " Negan laughs. Jack couldn't understand what was funny about that. The truck containing the coffin drove out of the entrance. Negan starts up the engine. "Time to roll out."

The truck comes to life and follows the first truck out of the entrance. The journey was quiet .Mary stared out of the window while Jack was excited for them to see his tree.

"Say something blondie" Negan says.

"What do you expect me to say."

" Oh I don't know. Good luck maybe. "

"You are Negan remember .Why would you want people wishing you luck when you already know you won."

Negan grins.

" Good point Mary." He then clears his throat "Ever had kids with this John guy?"

Mary freezes. That question came out of no where. Jack looked he was about to answer. Mary shoots him a glare to keep quiet.

"Why do you wanna know that?" She asks.

"It's just a question doll."

"Umm"

"If you have I bet they are gorgeous. Having looks from you and my lookalike. Damm the kid would be God's greatest creation." Mary agreed to that .Her boys did grow up to be handsome men. No way she was telling him that. Negan frowns "Even if you did where are they now? They are certainly not with you? Are they even alive?"

 _If only you knew_ Mary thought.

The truck in front slows down to a stop. Negan slows down and frowns. He rolls down the window and sticks his head out.

"WHY ARE WE STOPPING"

The Savior came out of the truck and pointed.

"A TREE IS BLOCKING THE ROAD."

Now Jack is even more excited.

_There's my tree_

Simon gets out of the car and walks towards the tree .

"How the hell did this happen?"

Dwight shrugs .

"No idea"

"I don't remember any storms or strong winds last night. " Simon says scratching his head with a look of confusion.

"It's like it's just magically happened." The Savior from the first truck says.

 _You can say that again_ Dwight thought.

"MOVE IT" Negan yells.

"What . How the hell are we gonna move that?" The Saviour says .

"USE THAT HEAD OF YOURS AND THINK."

Simon clasps his hands together.

"You heard the boss .We gotta move it .Get everything from the trucks. I'm sure we have something in there that will move a tree."

The Saviors obeyed and got to work. Without people noticing, Dwight went off and hid behind one of the trees. He got out his walkie-talkie.

"Rick" he says . "Rick you there?"

" Dwight " Rick's voice came through.

"We are blocked off we are gonna be here for a while."

"Good. I'll get everyone ready."

"I'll let you know when we are on our way."

"Ok."

The conversation ended .Dwight makes his way back and gets equipment out of the trunk.

Simon shakes his head .

"This is gonna take a while."

"We better make a start on it then. Less chatting more working." Negan says as he joins him.

Simon nods quickly.

"Right on it boss."

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

"That's progress. " Simon says.

Negan hits the tree with his bat.

"Progress, it's still here."

"We have moved it ."

"It's still blocking our way. It will be progress when it's off the damm road. "

" Ok" Simon turns to the others "CAN YOU LOT HURRY UP."

The Saviors groan and pick up the pace.

Jack leans forward in his seat.

"I did pick a good tree."

Mary nods.

"Yes you did."

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

"Ok have you finally moved it. " Negan asks.

"Sir." Another Savior speaks up.

Negan turns and grins.

"Eugene. What you got for me."

"I...I saw the men were struggling to move the tree with the vehicles so I suggested that we should move the tree in small parts .I found some chainsaws and axes in the trunks and I advised the men to use them. As you can see..." Eugene points at where the tree was. "The tree is now divided into small parts so now we can move them to the side of the road."

Negan's grin widens.

"Genius" Negan slaps Eugene on the back. "Someone is actually using their fucking brain round here."

"It wasn't that hard sir. It was quite simple. Yes it was time-consuming but we got there eventually. I say the men did a very good job."

"Indeed they did." Negan says as he watches the logs of wood being moved.

"We shall be finished very soon. You better get ready sir. "

Negan chuckles.

"Oh Eugene I was born ready."

Dwight goes back behind the tree. He gets out his walkie-talkie.

"Rick?"

"Dwight? " Rick's voice came through.

"We're on our way now."

"Good. We're waiting. "

"See you there."

Dwight shoves the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and goes back to join the group.

* * *

**15 Minutes Later**

"Alright we're good to go. " Negan says as he slides next to Mary.

"Yeah" Mary says worrying rising inside her.

"Why don't we sit and chat. Get to know each other. " Jack says.

It was a stupid suggestion but Jack couldn't think of anything else to keep the Saviours from moving.

"Are you joking kid." Negan says.

"No I'm being serious."

Negan snorted and starts up the engine.

"Maybe later. "

Jack furrows his eyebrows.

"Really"

" No" Mary snaps .

Now Negan was trying hard to keep his laughter in but Mary's snap at the kid, he found it quite amusing.

The first truck was now off. Negan follows behind. The rest of the Saviors all followed in a line.

The mission was back on .

* * *

Everyone in Alexandria is ready. There were fighters on the ground with guns aimed, fighters looking out of the windows from houses, and there were fighters across the top above the gates.

Rick is with the top group standing in the middle . Jadis was by his side crouched down. The Winchesters were also in the top group crouched down. Dean looks over at Carl who was next to him crouched down.

"You ok?" Dean whispers to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Carl whispers back.

"You sure you can do this?"

"Yes I can do this. I'm not stepping down."

Rick looks down at Rosita.

"Rosita. Get into position I'll signal you." Rosita nods . Rosita had the role of holding the button that activates a bomb. One push of the button the bomb will send the Saviours flying. "And the wall's gonna hold?" Rick asks.

"It'll hold." Rosita answers.

The sound of vehicles were approaching. Eugene stood next to the coffin. The trucks stopped outside the entrance. Rosita looks through the gap of the gate. The look of shock appeared on her face. Her ally Eugene Porter is now working with the enemy.

 _How could he_ she thought.

"H...Hello" Eugene stutters.

"Is that Negan" Dean whispers .

"No that's Eugene." Carl whispers back. "An ally and now by the look of it, a traitor."

"I come salved with the hope that it is my dropped knowledge that you heed. Options are zero to none." Eugene says. He sighs "Compliance and fealty are your only escape. Bottom lining it...you may thrive or you may die. I sincerely wish for the former for everyone's sake. The jig is up and in full effect. Will you comply Rick? "

Rick raises his eyebrow. Never in his dreams would he imagined Eugene. The coward out of Alexandria to be working alongside Negan. Hell he would have never imagined the guy speaking on Negan's behalf.

"Where's Negan?" Rick shouts out.

"I'm Negan." Eugene answers.

 _He really has betrayed us_ Rosita thought. Rick shakes his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He looks at Rosita and nods.  _That's the signal_ Rosita places her finger on the button of the bomb and presses it.

Rick went down with the others and covered his ears. Nothing happened. No bomb went off.

 _Why hasn't the bomb gone off_ Sam thought.

Rosita presses the button again. Still nothing happened.

 _No no no_ Rick thought with panic. Jadis looks at him her hand reaching into her pocket. Rick realized  _She's with them_ Rick reaches for his gun but it was too late Jadis was up with a gun pointed to his head.

The Scavengers were also up with guns pointed at the Alexandrians. Two of the Scavengers had their guns pointed at the Winchesters.

"What the hell." Dean yells. He turns to grab the gun but the Scavenger kicks him back down to the ground.

The Scavenger grins at Dean.

"We win"

Negan chuckles at the sight. Jack shakes his head.

_This wasn't suppose to happen_

Mary clenched her fists. Of course something had to go wrong. Winchesters never get it easy .She catches her eldest son standing up trying to grab the gun of the Scavenger. The Scavenger kicks him back down.

 _No!_ Mary thought .

She was about to reach for the door to get out but Negan stops her.

"Blondie I know you are excited. I am as well but we go out together.

Mary pauses.

_Shit they are gonna see him ._

What can she do. She can't do anything now .Her sons were going to face their father's doppelganger.

Negan opens the door and steps out. He holds out his hand to help Mary out. Mary declines and gets out.

Mary looks up to where her sons are. She wanted to scream to them to run. The way this was going. It was going to go bloody. Negan puts his arm around her waist and pulls her in. Mary hated it. She wanted to break free her boys couldn't see this.

Negan walks towards the gate that was now open. He walks in with Mary by his side and his beloved Lucille in his other hand.

"Rick" he shouts out.

Rick flinched by the call of his name.

Dean assumed this one talking was Negan. He didn't care how this was going to go he wanted his mom and Jack back. Without the Scavenger noticing, Dean stands up to grab the gun. The Scavenger whips round and aims the gun towards his face.

Negan looks up and chuckles.

"Someone trying to fight back I see."

Dean sees his mom. He sighs with relief. It's been so long since he saw her face. However his mood changed when his eyes set on the Savior leader.

His face, his voice. Dean couldn't believe it. This Negan wasn't just like any other guy. He was wearing his dad's face. Sam notices the color drain from his brother's face. He looked like his seen a ghost.

Sam looks down. His eyes met Negan's. The same expression his brother had now appears on his face. Negan having his arm round his mom, it didn't look real. Was he seeing things? He glances at his brother. No he wasn't seeing things. This was actually happening. Their mom was standing with someone who had their dad's face.

Both brothers were speechless. Then one word came out of their mouths.

"Dad."


	14. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

The atmosphere went silent .The word dad hovered over them all. The Winchesters felt uncomfortable when all eyes went on them. Sam was now on his feet next to his brother. None of the Scavengers stopped him .

The reaction from the brothers was killing Mary. She wanted to go up there and pull them away from this. Away from this horrifying discovery.

Negan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you talking to me?" He asks. Mary winced. They were going to go through what she went through back in the Sanctuary . Negan raises his bat and points at the brothers. "I said are you talking to me? He repeats.

The Winchesters were like statues up there. They didn't move or speak. They were too overwhelmed by what was happening.

Dwight stood at the back of the crowd keeping as far from them as possible. He tried to cover his shock. This wasn't part of the plan. Negan never mentioned about forming an alliance with the Scavengers.

_And why didn't he tell me. I'm his closest ally. Why would he keep that from me_

Everyone was so fixated by what was going they didn't see Dwight getting slammed into one of the vehicles. Dwight groans. He looks up. Looking back at him was one angry-looking nephilim.

"I trusted you." Jack says his eyes glowing gold.

Dwight shakes his head.

"I didn't know this was gonna happen. I swear .I knew nothing about this."

"How do I know that. You could be lying."

" I swear I'm on my life I'm not lying. Jack leans into Dwight's face. Dwight sank down to the ground. He had to admit the kid looked terrifying. "I'm telling the truth." Dwight says "Please. We can still end this."

Jack goes back and folds his arms.

"How?"

Dwight sighs with defeat.

"I don't know."

Jack looks at the surroundings. He felt the flap of his wings on his back. That gave him an idea.

"I'm going off to look round."

"What's that gonna do."

" I'm going off to find anything that can help us. I'll try to think of a plan. "

With the flap of his wings, Jack then vanished in front of Dwight's eyes.

_Where the hell did he go?_ Dwight thought.

"I'm waiting." Negan says.

"I think they were talking to you sir." Simon says his eyebrows also furrowed.

Negan tilts his head.

"Why?" The Winchesters still said nothing .It was like someone pressed the pause button on them. "Mmm" Negan glanced at Mary.

_Wait a minute_

He looks back up at the boys then looks back at Mary.

"Mary. Are these your sons?"

Now all the eyes were on her. Mary nods.

"Yes" she answers quietly.

Negan looks at the boys again.

"Well isn't this interesting. I'll say Mary they do look like you." Negan sees people horrified faces. He laughs "Relax they are not mine. Turns out there was another me. A guy that looked like me. Blondie here was married to him. They had sons. You are looking at em right now. "Dean flinched. This was wrong. This was seriously wrong. Negan gestures to the Scavengers " Being them down. I like to have a closer look at em. "

"Move" The Scavenger orders. Dean wouldn't budge. He couldn't go down there . The Scavenger pushes him. " Move"

Sam glances at his brother but no words came out of his mouth. Dean lowers his head. Eventually both brothers obeyed and went down.

"Bring them right here." Negan says gesturing to the spot in front of him.

Rick thought last night was weird. Today is even weirder. Luckily Rick knew the truth so he wasn't as freaked out like the rest when the boys said dad.

_Their world must have their own version of Negan. Their version by the sound of it was their father_ He thought. He looks at the boys horrified expressions as they were getting closer to meet the Saviour leader.  _if that's the case. I can't blame them for reacting like that_

"Negan " Rick shouts out " Today is about you and me, not them."

Negan looks at Rick and grins.

"Keep your hair on Rick I'm getting to you. Got to be patient."

"Negan. Do what you need to do with me. Come and say what you wanted to say."

"I said I'm getting to you." Negan's face darkens.

Rick looks at Jadis confusion on his face.

"Why?"

" Better deal. " she answers.

The Winchesters were now in the spot Negan pointed at. Negan walks up to them invading their personal space. He examines their faces. He looked impressed.

"Damm they do look like you Mary. Strangely I even see me in them."

"I see what you mean boss." Simon says.

Negan chuckles.

"I guess this John guy really must have looked like me."

Dean shifts his eyes towards his mom. Finally finding his voice to speak.

"You with him? "

The look of hurt spread across her eldest's face. Mary felt her chest hurt with pain and sadness.

"No" she answers.

"Yes." Negan says with a smirk.

Dean looks at him.

"Is this some sort of sick joke."

" Dean. That's not your father." Mary says.

"You with him." He says.

"Dean it's not how it looks."

Negan nods.

"Don't worry son I haven't replaced your father."

"Don't call me that. "

"Call you what oh the son part. My apologizes."

Negan didn't sound very sorry.

"So you are Negan." Sam says who was trying to keep a brave face on.

"Correct son."

"I said stop that." Dean growls at him.

Negan chuckles he was so amused by all this.

"Chill out boy. Don't go hot tempted on me."

Dean wanted to kill him and end this nightmare. Seeing a man with his father face was disturbing. With all his people having their eyes on him, Dean couldn't do nothing. Negan had the power to keep Dean down.

"Leave them alone Negan." Mary says.

Negan looks at her.

"Leave them alone. Lady I'm just getting started. I have so many questions such as...did you know your boys were here with the prick name Rick?"

"No she didn't." Sam answers.

"Question is what were you doing with her?" Dean asks.

"What was I doing with her?" Negan gestures with his bat "Go on Mary spill the beans. What was I doing to you." Mary shifts awkwardly. She wasn't sure what to say. Negan sighs "Gone shy now have you? Ok I'll tell them. I let her and her pal off for intruding my area. I accepted them as guests. Got her treated by a doctor. Man she was in bad shape due to the torture she experienced." He then raised his eyebrow "You knew about that?"

Guilt rose in both of the brothers especially Dean.

"We don't need to talk about this." Mary says.

"Oh but we do need to talk about it. Fill in the gaps of your story you told me."

"We knew." Sam says "Something happened. We all got separated. Me and my brother we bumped into Rick. He took us in. We made a deal with him. We help him fight this war he helps us find mom. We eventually found out what happened to her but getting to her was complicated."

Although the story wasn't completely true, that was the closest they can go to the truth. Negan looks up with a grin.

"Well that was nice of you Rick. Always knew you had a heart in ya."

"Your heart has turned to ice." Rosita mutters to herself.

"I been taking good care of her .Treated her like one of my own people." Negan says " I'm not the enemy here. Him up there is the enemy."

Rick sighs.

_Don't listen to him_ He thought.

"We heard what you done .What you done to these people." Dean says.

Negan gives them an innocent look.

"What did I do?"

"You know what you done." Dean spat at him.

Dean did not want to ally with him or give him a chance. He couldn't otherwise his emotions would take over. He had to hate him and stay on Rick's side. It was easier for Dean to see him as an enemy.

Negan scratches his head.

"Mmm well I know that I save people. I save lives, take them in give them food, water. That's what I do."

Both men cringed. Saving lives that's what their father did. Saving lives, family business.

"You call this saving lives, scaring people that's saving them." Dean says.

Negan bursts out laughing.

"Rick what have you been ramming in their heads. You boys have hit it all wrong. That's only one side of the story you heard. Did Rick tell what he did? Did he tell you he was the one who started all this?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asks his eyebrows furrowed.

"Rick killed a group of my men. Remember that Rick .You and your people came in guns blazing killing all my men."

"We were doing it for Hilltop." Rick says "They offered to trade supplies with us but to do that they wanted us to take down your men."

"You did a brilliant job." Negan chuckles "You only took down one of areas where my men were. That was it. You thought mission completed but no they are many more of us as you can see. " He gestures to his surroundings. "We are everywhere. I am everywhere. I'm Negan."

"I'm Negan" The Saviours repeated.

Negan looks at the Winchesters.

"Boys if a dick like that came in and killed your people, wouldn't you want them to suffer? Teach them a lesson. That's what I did. Yes Rick I killed two of your people but you should be grateful I didn't kill all of them. I took Daryl and I gave him a chance to be one of us but no he decided to stay on team Rick. I'll admit he has balls to say no to me. But I do want my Daryl back. "

"His not your Daryl. You just want him back so you can continue torturing him." Dean says.

"He is mine." Negan hisses "I own him just like I own Ricky boy. I own everything in this place. I take half of their weekly supplies. No questions asked. Now no one seems to be following them rules that's why we are here today." He clears his throat "I don't want a war. I'm sure you guys don't want one either. Dean...Dean right you really want to put your mom in the shit? I don't. I don't want your mom suffering more than she already has. "

"You give us our mom and we'll be in our way." Dean says.

"Um...no. You see I was thinking of making Mary's stay at the Sanctuary permanent."

"You can't do that." Sam says.

"Oh but I can but don't worry I was gonna take you boys back with me."

"You are not taking them back." Mary says "I'm not going back either."

" Sorry blondie but that's not an option. What's wrong with you lot. Under my roof you are safe, got food you can all be one happy family again." Negan points his bat at the Alexandria leader "As for you Rick I'm gonna make a deal. See that coffin. That has your friend Sasha in it. Got her right here packed up for your convenience alive and well. The reason I brought her so I wouldn't have to kill all of you, and not killing all of you could get complicated. So I'm gonna make this simple. I want all the guns you managed to scrape up, I want every last grain of lemonade you got left, I want a person of your choosing for Lucille. I want it all now or Sasha dies and then all of you. "Rick said nothing. Negan chuckles "Come on Rick just because I brought her in a casket doesn't mean she has to leave in it." Rick glares at Negan causing the Saviour leader to chuckle even more "You know what you suck ass Rick. You really do. I don't want to have to kill her, but that's exactly what you're gonna make me do."

Rick glances at the coffin.

"Let me see her ."

Negan snorted .

"Oh...All right. Simon you know what to do. "

"Yes boss." Simon says. The Saviour makes his way on to the truck. The coffin was now in an upright position.

Negan grins at Mary .

"Don't worry doll it will all be over soon."

Mary looks the other way. Trying to look everywhere else but him. Sam scans the crowd and notices someone was missing.

_Where's Jack?_

Simon bangs on the door with his fist.

"Hey Sasha. Your friends are here to see you." With his strength, he opens the door. Simon gasps. A zombified Sasha growled at him. "How the hell are you dead?" He says.

Before Simon could grab for his gun, Sasha jumps on him sending them both off the truck straight to the ground.

Negan whips round. He sees the walker Sasha on top of Simon. His eyes widen.

"Holy shit"

Carl gets to his feet and grabs the gun of the Scavenger. He shoots. The Scavenger dodges and makes a run for it. All the Alexandrians got up and started fighting back.

_No_ Negan thought with rage.

He turns and receives a full-blown punch to the face. Negan stumbles and drops down to his knees his hand on his face. He grunts and looks up. Mary stood in front of him. She breaths heavily.

"You may own everything but you don't own me or my sons."

Negan's eyes go wider than ever.

"Mary" he says disbelief in his voice. Mary kicks him in the stomach. Negan squeals with shock and pain. He rolls on to his side now clutching to his stomach. "Mary" he repeats sounding weaker now. "Don't"

" I'll let someone else finish you off. " Mary says no emotion in her voice. She turns on her heel and walks off.

Anger rose inside him. His arm reaches out for his bat. He grabs it and gets up into a sitting position.

"MARY" He roars.

Mary ignores him and continues walking not looking back. The Winchesters knocked some of the Saviors out and got their guns. Sam tosses a gun to his mom. Mary catches it and checks for bullets.

"You alright?" Sam asks .

Mary nods.

"I'm fine." Dean looks over and sees the Saviour leader still on the ground. He was about to go over to end him but Mary stops him. "Leave it Dean."

"But mom"

"Let them do it. It's their war not ours."

"Guys where's Jack?" Sam asks .

They all looked round but they couldn't see him.

"Where the hell did he go?" Dean asks.

"Jack?" Mary shouts out. She couldn't help but worry about him.

"Stop right there."

The three of them turn round. The Savior who took Jack and Mary to the Sanctuary grins at them.

"I knew it .I knew there was something up with you." He hisses . Mary sighs. That was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Negan was too blind to see it. You had him wrapped round your finger. He may have been stupid, the others may have been stupid but I wasn't. I was the only one that had fucking sense to know that you and the kid were trouble." He aims his gun "Negan couldn't kill you so I'll happily do it for him."

"You lay a hand on her I will kill you." Dean warns.

"Oh really." He clears his throat "GUYS"

A group of Saviors join him forming a circle around the Winchesters . They aim at the family their hands on the trigger ready to shoot.

"You don't have to do this." Mary says.

The Savior laughs .

"Bit late for that now honey." He raises his hand. " Any last words. "

Mary glares at him.

"Screw you."

"Aww I'm flattered ." He says. "Ready boys. Shoot them." The Saviors were about to shoot but something stopped them. They all started turning towards each other. Confused expressions on their faces. The Savior looks at them puzzled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I DON'T KNOW." One of Saviors shouted out.

"IT'S NOT US." Another Savior shouted out.

Bang. The shots were fried, the Saviors collapsed on the ground blood spilling out of them. The Savior looks at them horror on his face.

Dean raises his gun. The Savior panics and drops his gun. He turns ready to run. The nephilim appears in front of him.

"Hello. Sorry I had to do that but they were gonna kill my friends...my family."

The Savior raises his eyebrows. Jack raises his hand and touches the Savior on the forehead. The Savior's eyes roll to the back of his head and drops to the ground. He lands in front of Mary's feet unconscious.

"Jack" Sam says.

Jack frowns.

"I didn't want to kill but they were going to kill you so i had no choice."

"Jack" Mary sighs with relief and puts her arms round him.

Jack hesitates feeling surprised. He smiles and hugs her back.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asks.

"I went off to look round try to come up with a plan. I couldn't think of anything. I was panicking so I decided to go and hide and listen and wait for the right time to intervene."

"You picked the right time." Mary says.

"We gotta get out of here." Dean says.

Jack furrows his eyebrows.

"What about Negan?"

"Forget it. His their problem now." Mary says.

"Come on let's go." Dean says.

More Saviors started charging at them. The Winchesters were faster and shot at them .The Saviors went backwards and hit the ground. The four of them broke into a sprint.

Simon grunts trying to get the newly turned walker of him. He eventually manages to push her off and scramble away from her. He gets up and looks round. The place was a battlefield.

_Shit_ He thought.

He sees Negan on the ground trying to get up. Simon rushes over to him. Negan looks up and scowls at him.

"You took your time."

Simon helps him up. Negan swings his arm round him and they both go and hide behind one of the trucks. Negan grunts the pain still in his stomach after that hard kick he received. Mary is stuck on his mind. Although she just kicked his ass he still couldn't stop thinking about her.

Simon looks at Negan.

"I thought she was dead."

Negan pushes his thoughts to the side and sighs.

"So did I." He mutters.

Simon pops up and shoots at his opponents. Bullets fire back at him. He ducks down .He reloads his gun.

"We'll have to retreat." Simon says.

Negan shakes his head.

"No not yet. We'll beat them."

Rick and Jadis haven't moved since the shooting began. Jadis kept her gun aimed at him. Rick looks down. He wanted to go and join them. Jadis shakes her head.

"No"

Rick looks back at her.

"We can make another deal." He says .

Jadis tilts her head. Rick gives her a desperate look. Jadis didn't accept the offer. She shoots him in the stomach and kicks him off. Rick screamed as he fell hitting the ground.

"Arghh" he groans .

The pain now worse than before. He coughs and slowly gets up. He ends up face to face with another Scavenger.

"You lost." The Scavenger says.

"No we haven't."

"Yes you have."

It was true. The Alexandrians were now raising their hands. They all surrendered. They lost.

Rick shakes his head.

"No"

Jadis approaches him.

"Move" she orders.

Rick looks back and forth at the Scavenger and the Scavenger leader.

"Please it's not too late to change sides."

"Move" Jadis repeats "Now"

Rick finally gave in and obeyed. The Scavengers placed the Alexandrians in front of the Savior leader who was now back on his feet with his bat and a huge grin. Rick gets placed next to his son. Carl lowers his head trying to hide how scared he was feeling right now.

Rick looks at his son with concern and guilt.

"I'm sorry." He says.

Carl said nothing his head was still down.

Negan sighs and goes down so he was eye level with his enemy.

"Rick. This is just gonna make you sad. Broken. You're gonna wish you were dead." He again sighs "I like having fun. I do but maybe you think that the guy that did what he did to your friends wasn't me, like that was some sort of put on, like I'm not the guy with the bat. I'm just the guy that makes your kid spaghetti. " Rick tried his best to stay calm but Negan sensed the fear that was coming off him. Negan shakes his head "Oh. Oh shit. Maybe this is on me. Maybe this is all on me. I gotta make it right. I guess I gotta start all over again. I gotta tell you Rick, if I had a kid, I'd want him to be just like your kid, which makes this so much harder."

Rick glares at him. Part of him wanted to get up, grab his bat and beat him with it. Beat him until a pool of blood would flow out of him. Right out of his skull. But Rick stayed put. He couldn't put Carl or anyone else at the risk of being killed.

Rick noticed Sam, Dean, Mary and Jack were not with them.

_They must have left_ He thought . _They left us_

Rick couldn't help but feel angry . Those brothers have what they want, their mom and the nephilim and ran off leaving him and his people with the crap. But Rick also couldn't blame them after that encounter with Negan of course they would go off .

Rick looks into Negan's eyes and winced. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Mary and Jack ran into one of the houses. Dean slams the door shut.

"Check to see if anyone is here." He orders .

Sam nods and goes upstairs while Dean checked downstairs.

"NO ONE HERE." Sam shouts as he came running down the stairs.

"Same down here. " Dean says.

"What are we doing?" Jack asks.

"You are opening the rift." Dean answers.

Jack raises his eyebrows.

"What"

"Dean" Mary says.

"Mom we got you now. We are getting you home."

"Dean I can't just open the rift." Jack says.

"You are gonna have to."

"Dean. You are not thinking this straight. Opening the rift in the middle of a battlefield." Sam says .

"They are too busy killing each other they won't even notice." Dean points at the nephilim "Now open it and try to open the right one up this time. "

Jack sighs.

"I'll try."

"Try...Jack there is no time to try you have to do it."

"Dean what's the rush." Sam says.

"We have to get out. Otherwise something might happen. I...I can't lose you again mom."

"It's him." Mary says.

"Who?" Jack asks with a frown.

"Negan." Mary answers. She shifts her eyes at her eldest "Dean I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Mom he don't bother me."

"He did I saw your face. He got to you. He got to me as well."

Dean started getting agitated. He quickly looks through the window.

Sam frowns.

"Guys"

"What is it Sam?" Dean asks as he steps away from the window.

"Why has it all of a sudden gone quiet."

"I don't know maybe Rick and his gang killed them all."

Sam wasn't sure. He didn't know why but he had a feeling something was wrong. Jack started having the same feeling. He felt uneasy. He eyes the door.

"I'm going outside to look."

"The hell you not." Dean says as he made his way to the door to block Jack's way of getting out. "You are not going anyway."

"Dean I think something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Jack. Out there is not our problem."

"What if Negan is killing them?"

Dean bites his lip but quickly shakes his head .He was now up against the door.

"Open the rift Jack."

Jack looks at Dean right in the eye.

"I'm sorry Dean."

Then seconds later, Jack was gone. Dean goes forward to the spot where the kid was.

"Jack" he looks round. Anger appears on his face "GOD DAMM IT JACK"

"There he is." Sam says pointing to the window. Jack was outside. He sees three pairs of eyes on him looking through the window.

Jack takes a deep breath. Then he ran.

* * *

"Well Rick you chose this. I truly don't know what more I could've done to warn you and this isn't a warning. This is punishment." Negan says. He shifts his eyes towards Carl. He sighs "I'm gonna kill Carl now." Carl's head went straight up. He looks at his dad but his dad showed no sign of shock or anger. His dad stayed calm. "I'm gonna make it one nice hard swing, try to do it in one because I like him." That was true Negan had always been fond on that kid. He didn't want to kill the kid but he had to. Rick had to be punished. "I just want you to put that in your brain and roll it around for a minute." He says as he raises his bat "I'm gonna kill Carl, and then Lucille here, she's gonna take your hands. "

Rick looks at his enemy with tired eyes. Although his lost, he wasn't going willing to go down that easily.

"You can do it right in front of me. You can take my hands. I told you already. I'm gonna kill you. All of you. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow but nothing is gonna change that...nothing." Rick leans into Negan's face. "You're all already dead."

Rick goes back the threatening look still on his face. Negan stares at him. His mouth now in a straight line, he wasn't laughing, chucking nothing. He just stared. The corners of his mouth started to turn upwards forming a grin. Negan chuckled then the chuckle turned into laughter.

"Damm" Negan says as he was laughing. Rick narrowed his eyes at him. Not finding it funny at all. Negan stops. He takes several breaths to calm himself down. "Wow. Rick." Rick straightened up and gave one hard glare right in the other leader's face. Unfortunately this made Negan laugh again. "Ok" he says as he stood back up.

Rick followed his gaze not taking his eyes off him. Negan goes behind Carl. He removes the kid's hat and drops it to the ground.

Carl watches his hat float down to the ground. This was it. This was the end of his journey .End of his life. Carl knew he was going to die one day but not now. Not like this. He swallows as Negan hovered over him ready to smash him with his Lucille. One thing Carl did not want Negan to see was fear, he didn't want Negan to see his scared face seconds before swinging his bat. Carl took a deep breath and put on a brave face ready to face his execution.

Jack saw a crowd in the distance. He picks the pace and sprinted down the path. He slows down as he approached them. Jack froze. Negan raises his bat ready to swing. Jack shifts his gaze on to Carl who was trying to look brave.

Jack looks at the bat then back at Carl. Realization hit him.

_His gonna kill him_

Negan counts himself in. Then he swings his bat.

Jack raises his hand. The gold returning to his eyes. With all his rage and power, he screams.

"NOOOOOOOO"

* * *

**Ok I did make some changes. I know in the show Negan gets jumped on by Sasha but I decided to change it to Simon so Negan can get the punch from Mary :D**

**I tried to follow the original scene as close as I can but I wanted to make it more exciting**


	15. The Last Stand

Waves came out of the nephilim's hand heading straight towards the Savior leader .Negan stops halfway. He looks up. His eyes widen.

"The hell"

The waves crashed into him. Each wave went through his body getting faster as it went on. Then it went bright and like a bomb going off the waves exploded.

The impact sent the Savior leader flying. He went across the area like a rag doll. He hits the wall with massive force so massive cracks immediately formed.

Everyone gasped as Negan drops to the ground and starts rolling forward. The Alexandrians got to their feet and backed away as their enemy continued rolling. Rick was the last to stand awestruck by what happened.

Then the rolling stopped. laying on ground was the enemy showing no signs of movement.

Jack lowers his hand his eyes returning to normal.

 _What have I done?_ He thought.

He looks at people's faces and reactions. They were not only shocked, they were terrified. Jack swallows. His really messed it up this time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" One shouts out.

Jack raises his hands.

"I can explain."

"IS HE DEAD?" Another one shouts out.

"HE MUST BE. NO ONE CAN SURVIVE WHATEVER THE HELL THAT WAS." Another one shouts out.

"JACK"

Jack turns and sees the Winchesters approaching him.

"Jack" Sam repeats.

Jack looks away. He is in so much trouble.

"I'm sorry." He says .

"Jack what happened?" Mary asks.

"He was gonna kill him."

"He was gonna who?" Jack started getting fidgety. "Jack. It's ok just tell me."

Jack looks at Mary.

"Negan was gonna kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Rick's son."

Mary looks and sees Negan still on the ground. The Alexandrians were muttering to each other constantly looking back at the nephilim.

"I did it again. I exposed myself again." Jack says.

"You should have done as you're told and opened the rift." Dean says.

Jack drops his hands and glares at Dean.

"Dean. I felt there was something wrong. I wanted to go and look. If I didn't I would have worried. I was right, there was something wrong. Negan was going to kill him. Kill an innocent person. I couldn't just stand there and let it happen. I couldn't just stand there and watch him die. I had to do something...anything that prevented him from getting killed even if it involved me having to use my powers."

Dean sighs.

"Jack"

Jack raises his hand to silence him.

"You know I shouldn't even have to say sorry why should I be sorry. I saved his life and yet you are still mad at me. Wouldn't you and Sam do the same. You save lives right that's what you guys do. I want to be like you guys. I wanna save lives, I wanna help people. I would disobey you just so I can go and do it."

Dean lowers his eyes.

"I know" he mutters .

"Dean. I want you to be with me. I want you by my side and Sam and Mary and Castiel. I need you, I need you all. We are family...right. "

Dean looks back up. He nods.

"We are. We are family." He places his hand on Jack's shoulder "I'm glad you are trying to do the right thing."

Jack smiles at him. Those words sending warmth through him. Mary places her hand on his other shoulder.

" You never gave up on me. I'll never give up on you. "

Jack's smile widens. Sam smiles and nods at him.

"We're here for you Jack." He says .

Rick glances at the Saviors. They looked ready to grab their leader. Rick immediately went and dropped down in front of the Savior leader.

Negan still had his eyes closed. Blood was pouring down the side of his head. Other than that, there was no sign of life from him at all.

"HEY" Simon yells.

The Saviors were about to move but Rick stops them. Rick raises his gun.

"One move and there will be trouble."

The Saviors stayed put. Rick leans forward and examines his enemy.

_is he really dead_

Rick places his fingers on Negan's neck to check for a pulse. Then Rick felt pressure coming from his arm. He shifts his eyes and looks. Negan is now awake with his hand wrapped round Rick's wrist .

Rick raises his other arm to shoot but Negan was faster and knocks the gun out of his hand. Horror appears on Rick's face. He tried to set himself free but Negan's grip was too strong.

Negan groaned and with his remaining strength he had, he pushes Rick away from him.

Rick went backwards and hit the ground.

" Sir" Simon says coming to his leader's side. Negan scrambles away from him groaning as he was doing it. "Sir it's just me"

Rick sits up and rubs the back of his head. He frowns at the way his enemy is acting. He was showing signs of fear, shock and confusion. Rick has never seen him like that before.

Mary looks.

"His alive." She says.

"His a lucky son of a bitch to survive that." Dean says.

Negan's head was all over the place, the incident kept replaying over and over in his head. His eyes darted in all directions. Then his eyes stopped .There he is. There is the kid.

Negan got into a kneeling position.

"YOU" he spat out. Jack turns around to face him knowing Negan was calling for him. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO THAT?"

"I...I"

"ANSWER ME."

"Leave him alone. " Rick says as he stood back up.

Negan glares at Rick.

"Oh Rick you have tested my patience. You really have. I have had enough." Negan looks at his people. "Kill them. KILL THEM ALL."

"You got it boss." One of the Saviors says who already had his gun aimed.

Then something leaped across the air landing right on to the Savior. It was a tiger. A real tiger. The tiger let out a roar and started shredding at the Savior. The Savior gave out a blood curdling scream as his insides got ripped out.

"Is that...a tiger? " Sam asks.

"SHIVA" A voice screams from the distance.

Everyone looked. A group of people on horses arrived. The man who just screamed ran to the front of the group.

"END THESE SAVIORS AND THEIR ACCOMPLIES! ALEXANDRIA WILL NOT FALL, NOT ON THIS DAY."

Shiva turns and roars to her owner. Although the Alexandrians were still in shock about the nephilim, they had to push that worry to the side and focus on the main problem. They had to defeat the Saviors once and for all.

" THE KINGDOM WILL FIGHT AND CONTINUE FIGHTING UNTIL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IS DEAD. " One of people on the horses shouted out .

 _The Kingdom._ Sam thought. Rick mentioned them they didn't want to get involved. Sam then remembered the leader he is called Ezekiel. He looks at the man with the grey dreadlocks. This _must be him_ He then frowns  _Rick never mentioned a tiger_

"I can't believe it .A tiger. That's a tiger." Dean says.

"I guess the Kingdom owns a tiger." Sam says .

Dean raises his eyebrow .

"That's something you don't see in the world of the dead."

Some of the Alexandrians charged and caught the Saviors by surprise. Daryl punches one of the Saviors knocking them to the ground. He picks up their shot-gun and begins shooting at the Saviors and Scavengers that were close to him.

The Kingdom then joined in .Shooting arrows, swinging their swords, knocking their enemies down with the horses. King Ezekiel was the most active out of them all. Stabbing and shooting his enemies. He was enjoying it. Enjoying the freedom. He felt free from the Saviors. The most free he felt in ages.

Negan crawls his way through the chaos. He winced the pain was killing him. He is definitely going to have bruises later. There was his bat waiting for her owner. Negan grabs his Lucille and begins to stand up. Pain shoots through his body as he got to his feet. People were too busy to notice the Savior leader was now up. Even Rick didn't notice.

Negan sees the closest vehicle. He sprints and dives behind it keeping his head down.

Rick shot at the Saviors sending some of them down while the others ran off. He goes to shoot again but he is now out of bullets.

_Shit_

A Savior jumps from behind sending him and Rick to the ground. The Savior puts his weapon against Rick's throat. Rick puts his hands on to the weapon and tries to push it off him. But the Savior was stronger and he increased the amount of pressure he was putting on to him. Rick started to lose his breath. He couldn't breath. Black dots started to appear in his vision.

"Got you now" The Savior says with a look of satisfaction.

Then a bullet went straight through the Savior's head killing him within seconds. The Savior went backwards and landed right next to the Alexandria leader.

Rick sits up and starts rubbing his eyes.

"PHALANX OUT THIRD GROUP, NOW!" A woman's voice screamed.

Rick blinks and looks in the direction where the scream came from. His vision started returning to normal. Another group was now joining in. Rick looks at their leader and sighs with relief.

_Maggie_

The Winchesters also look in the direction where the scream came from. As soon as they set their eyes on Maggie, their eyes widen.

"Bela" They both say in unison.

First Negan now Maggie. What's with the dopplegangers around here. Maggie looked exactly like her. The only difference was that Bela was more glamorous and Bela didn't have a strong American accent.

"Jesus" Dean mutters.

"Who's Bela?" Jack asks.

"Someone we knew long time ago." Sam answers .

"A bitch we knew a long time ago." Dean again mutters.

Rick picks up the now deceased Savior's weapon and checks for bullets. The weapon is empty.

 _That explains why he didn't shoot._ Rick thought.

"RICK" Maggie yells.

Rick stands up and turns to her. Maggie tosses a rifle at him. Rick catches it. He nods at her as a sign to say thank you. She nods back and goes off.

All the communities were now together. Alexandria, The Kingdom and Hilltop. They were all together to fight and win this war.

Now it was the Winchesters turn to join in. Dean reloads his gun. He looks at his family. They nod at him. He nods back.

"We're gonna help?" Jack asks.

"We save lives. This is what we do." Dean says .

Sam smiles at his brother sudden change of his heart. Mary reloads her gun .

"Let's show them what my boys can do." She says.

They all did one last nod to each other. Then they joined.

Dean shoots at the Saviors sending them down like bowling pins.

Sam dodges a punch from one of the Scavengers and shoots them in the face.

Mary got into a combat fight . She dodged the punches and grabs the Savior by the neck. The Savior was about to try to knock her off guard but Mary was faster, she gets out a machete that she just found and slashes the Savior's throat. Blood begins pouring from the Savior's throat. Mary pushes the Savior forward. The Savior hits the ground the blood from their throat now forming a puddle. Mary raises her machete and stabs the Savior in the head to prevent them from turning.

Jack sets his eyes on a group of Scavengers that were making their way towards the trucks. They started getting what look like bombs out and getting ready to set them off.

"HEY" Jack yells.

The Scavengers turn and froze. Fear returning to their faces. Jack eyes glow gold and he raises his hand. The Scavengers immediately panicked and got into the vehicles and started up the engines. They were taking the cowardly option and running.

The window rolled down. The Scavenger sticks his head out and throws the bombs. The bombs hit the ground. Smoke sprayed out of it .The smoke started filling the air. It was hard to see now. It just became one big fog.

Jadis got out her flare gun. She aimed it upwards and pressed the trigger. The flare went up towards the sky. Although it was foggy, The Scavengers were able to see the red glow. That was signal. The signal to retreat.

Jadis has done her part .She helped the Saviors but this is far as she is going . She wanted out now.

Most of the Scavengers managed to make their way towards the vans and trucks. Half of them got into the front while other half went into the back. Jadis was the last to join them.

Jack follows then and pauses. Jadis looks back and sees the nephilim his eyes glowing. She gets out her gun and begins shooting at him. The bullets hit the nephilim. The bullet holes healed within seconds .

Jadis's mouth drops open. Jack raises his hand again. Jadis immediately jumps into the van slamming the door behind her. Then all the Scavengers started driving out of the entrance. Jack watches them leaving. He lowers his hand. He decided to let them go.

Simon comes out of his hiding spot. The Saviors were losing .There was more of them on the ground than the other communities. Now that the Scavengers were gone the Saviors had no chance at winning this. They were going to have to retreat as well.

"RETREAT ALL OF YOU." Simon yells.

"Wait what about Negan?" The Savior asks as they approached him.

"Um"

Simon looks round but he couldn't hardly see a thing.

"Simon is right we have to retreat." Dwight says. "If we stay we die."

It wasn't just that. Dwight wanted to them to leave Negan behind to die.

"We don't have time to look." Simon says. "I'm sorry."

The Savior nods at them knowing they were right. Dwight gestures to the vehicles.

" LET'S MOVE OUT."

The Saviors obeyed and began running towards their vehicles. They got in. Negan was still in his hiding spot. He heard Simon's order to retreat and Dwight 's order to move out shortly after.

Negan stands up. He squints trying to see through the fog. He comes out of his hiding place. He heard breathing behind him. He whips around .One of the members of the Kingdom had his gun at him.

Negan looks down at the gun. He raises his gun. The man pulls the trigger and shoots. Negan raised his bat. The bullet went through the bat. Negan looks at the newly made hole on his bat. He glares at the man.

The man was about to shoot again. Negan knocks the gun out of his hands. Fear appears on the man's face. Negan swings his bat hitting the man right in the skull. The power of the hit sends the man landing face first into the ground.

Negan strokes his bat and quickly apologizes to her. The smoke started clearing. Negan blinks and looks over at the entrance. The Saviors were leaving .They were leaving without him.

 _You bastards_ He thought anger rising inside him.

Rick watches as they all started leaving. King Ezekiel raises his sword.

"LET'S END THIS." He yells .

He then went after them. Both the Kingdom and Hilltop joined him and they all began chasing the Saviors out of the entrance.

Rick shifts his eyes and something caught his attention .Although it was still foggy, he managed to see the outline of his enemy holding his bat. Rick checks his rifle for bullets. He still had some in it . Determination appears on his face. He was ready to end Negan. Ready to end him once and for all.

With his trained eyes, Dean managed to find his brother.

"You alright?" He asks him.

Sam stabs the newly corpse in the head and stands up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answers .

"Sam. Dean " Mary calls out.

Dean waves at her.

"OVER HERE."

Mary joins them.

"You alright mom?" Dean asks with a look of concern.

Mary nods at him. Jack makes his way towards them a big smile on his face.

"We did it .We won." Jack says. The smoke was now gone. Jack looked at the people. They are going to start turning their attention back at him. "We gotta go" he says.

Sam frowns.

"Huh?"

"We gotta go before they see me. " Jack says.

Jack then runs off. The Winchesters didn't know what to say so they decided to follow his lead. Negan looks and spots Mary running off with that freaky kid. Negan increases his grasp on his bat. Negan wanted them. He wanted to know what was going on. He pushes through the pain and runs.

Rick approaches the spot where he saw the Savior leader. But Negan was gone.

 _Where did he go?_ In the distance. There was Negan running up the path.  _You are not getting away._ Rick takes a deep breath and goes after him.

Jack goes into one of the houses. The Winchesters came in. Jack shuts the door.

"Jack what you doing?" Mary asks.

Jack walks into the living room.

"I'm opening the rift." He answers.

"Wait what Jack you said yourself you can't just open it." Sam says.

The gold returns in the nephilim's eyes.

"I have to Sam. I want to Sam. We won so now like I promised I'm opening the rift and making sure you all get home."

Jack's eyes then close and he starts having a feel around. Dean gestures to his surroundings.

"Everyone keep watch. Jack must not get distracted." He says.

Sam stayed in the living room with Jack. Dean went and guarded the front door while Mary went to the back door in the kitchen.

There were so many worlds that Jack was sensing right now. He just needed the one the right one this time. Sam watched Jack moving his hand it was like he was searching for something.

Mary had her machete in her hand. She checks the window now and then but so far the close was clear. She leans on to the door and waits patiently. Then bang. Mary stumbles in shock.

There was another bang. Someone was breaking in. Mary grabs one of the chairs and props it against the door. The banging continued.

"DEAN WE GOT A PROBLEM." Mary shouts.

Suddenly the window shatters into pieces. Mary goes back her machete aimed. A boot came through followed by a groan. Then one leg was through. Then half the body was through.

Mary saw the leather jacket.

_No please not him_

The intruder was now nearly through. Mary caught a glimpse of his bat. It was him. Lastly his head came through. He does one final push and rolls himself through. He falls on to the ground. Mary heard another groan from him.

Negan got up his bat still in his hand.

"You could have just opened the door for me Mary." He says between his breaths.

"Stay back." She warns .

Negan starts making his way towards her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until I know what the hell that fucking kid is." He pauses now inches away from her. "And what you did back there to me. That was bang out-of-order."

"You deserved it."

"You didn't even look back when I called you."

Mary saw hurt in his eyes .She was not falling for it. Mary swings her machete ready to strike him. Negan grabs her wrist digging his nails into her skin. Mary grunted and dropped the machete.

Dean enters the room.

"LEAVE HER ALONE."

Negan looks at the older Winchester. He looks back at Mary. With a grunt, he pushes Mary sending her tumbling to the floor.

Dean puts his finger on the trigger. Negan charges at Dean. He slams Dean into the wall. Dean raises his hand to attack. Negan pins the older hunter against the wall. Dean couldn't move. He tried his hardest to not at his father's lookalike.

Negan shakes his head.

"I don't wanna have to kill you in front of your mother but you are really leaving me with no choice." Negan then pulls Dean away from the wall. He grabs Dean's gun and aims it at the back of Dean's head. Mary gets up and goes to get her machete. Negan gives her a stern look "Don't even think about it. "

"Dean"

"It's ok mom."

"Dean" Sam calls out.

Negan shifts his eyes.

"Go on Dean go to your brother." Dean clenches his fists. Negan presses the gun on Dean's head. "Now would be good."

Dean walks with Negan behind. When they enter the living room, Negan couldn't help but flinch when his eyes set on the nephilim. Sam's eyes widen he was about to raise his gun.

Mary does a stop gesture.

"Sam don't."

"Sam is something wrong?" Jack asks worry rising inside his voice.

"It's alright Jack you keep going." Dean says.

"I want answers." Negan says. "Right here right now."

"We're not telling you nothing." Sam hisses at him.

Negan places his fingers on the trigger.

"Wrong answer."

Jack continued going through the worlds trying to find one that was familiar to him. But hearing all these voices it was worrying him. Dean told him to keep going. So he did. Then he heard Negan's voice. His mind turned into panic.

Dean notices the kid is starting to get distressed out.

"Jack I'm telling you keep going don't stop."

"His here." Jack says.

"Yes he is Jack but whatever you do don't lose focus."

"What is it his trying to do." Negan says. He then glares at the nephilim "What are you trying to do you freak." He spat out the last part.

Jack was that tempted to open his eyes and attack but he was so close he can feel it. He couldn't lose this connection. His face screws up his teeth now clenched.

 _Don't lose focus_ He says to himself over and over in his head.

"Enjoy the show while you can." Dean says.

Negan glares down at him.

"Funny to hear that from a man who has gun aimed right at his skull."

There was a hint of fear in his voice. To be honest Negan had no idea what was about to happen. By the look of it .It is going to be something big.

"You lost Negan." Mary says "Even if you did torture or kill us, we're not going back with you never." A flash of anger went across the Savior leader's eyes. Mary remained calm and continued talking. "Jack is not a freak. Yes his different but not a freak. You are probably more of a freak than he is. You gotta be weird to name a bat after your dead wife."

"Do not bring her into this."

"And have more than one wife. I bet when your people went back home and your wives saw you won't there, I bet they were celebrating probably throwing a party. "

"Shut up." He hisses.

"One thing I'll say Negan you may be able to keep that mask of confidence on when you are with others but with me, it starts to slowly slip away. I always manage to hit you right in your weak spot."

Negan's hand starts to tremble. The gun now shaking. Dean raises his eyebrows at her .

_Mom what you doing?_

Even Sam looked at his mom with worry. Mary had this under control. This is part of her plan. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"You may have power, you may have followers, you may have all these women to please you but you are still empty inside. Some of you inside might be filled and satisfied but not all you."

"Stop speaking bullshit Mary." Negan says.

"But it's not bullshit. It's true since your wife passed, you have tried to fill that emptiness inside you. Now I have come along do you expect me to give you what your wife can't give you now. Mmm...well guess what, that is never happening. You are gonna die alone. People won't remember you taking people in, giving food, giving a home no...you will be remembered for all those lives you tortured and killed. You will remembered as an evil, selfish monster that people like me will wanna forget. "

That's when Negan snapped. He kicks Dean sending the older hunter face first to the floor. The Savior leader turned and now had his gun on Mary.

Then the sound of the gun was heard. Mary's eyes snap shut but she felt no pain or nothing hit her. She opens her eyes and saw Negan ducked down.

Rick walks in with his rifle. Negan goes back up and looks at him.

"Well look who decides to join the fucking party."

"Negan it's you vs me." Rick says.

Negan snorted.

"Oh ok."

"Who got shot?" Jack asks his head looking in all directions.

"No one. Yet" Negan hisses at him.

Sam helps his brother up. They both went and stood in front of Jack shielding him from the Savior leader. Mary joins them. Jack needed as much protection as possible so he can focus on opening that rift.

Rick had no idea what was happening but he knew that nothing can't happen to Jack. Rick sighs. He was going to have Negan the hard way.

Rick tosses his gun. Negan raises his eyebrow.

"What you doing Rick?"

Rick raises his fists.

"Me vs you. No weapons involved."

"Oh well you see Rick I would love to have that fight but Lucille stays with me." Rick growls. He charges and pins Negan to the wall. Negan kicks him in the stomach. Rick stumbles back. "Rick you are gonna need to try harder than that."

Rick charges at him again. Negan swings his bat. Rick dodges and punches his opponent in the face. Negan grunted but then laughed.

The Winchester family watched the two leaders at each other throats. Sam felt they step in to help but this is Rick's battle. Rick has always wanted to kill Negan. They should let Rick have his win.

Jack felt something that felt familiar to him.

_This is it. This is the one_

All he needed to do now was to open it. That is the complicated part. The voices were still getting to his head. The fighting, the groaning, the talking it wasn't helping him..

"Don't lose it" Jack mutters.

"Jack keep going." Dean says.

Rick is now on the ground. Negan hovers over him with a smirk.

"Can't fight me Rick." Negan wraps his hands around Rick's throat and begins strangling him. Rick places his hands on Negan's hands. Negan laughs "That's not gonna get you anywhere Rick."

Rick's face goes pale. He is losing air. Negan's laughter was ringing in his ears. Negan grins causing Rick to panic and lose more of his breath. Then Negan received a hit to the head.

Negan collapses next to Rick. Rick looks up. Dean holds out his hand to help him up. Rick takes his hand and gets up.

"I know it's your battle but you were close to death." Dean says..

"Oh now Deano has got involved." Negan says as he stood back up.

 _God can't he stay down_ Dean thought.

"Guys I think it's opening. " Jack says.

"Rick round two." Negan teases.

Rick closes his eyes with frustration. Dean looks at Rick then looks back at Negan.

"Yes but we all join."

"Mom stay put. " Sam says.

Mary nods.

The brothers and Rick were now surrounding Negan. Negan laughs finding it assuming.

"Let's swipe that smirk off your face." Dean says.

The three of them attack. Negan is tough and knew how to fight. So this turned out to be a tough battle.

"Jack how far have you got?" Mary asks.

"Almost there" he answers .

Dean bashes into the wall. Sam is on the ground. Rick and Negan were now trying to strangle each other.

The Winchesters were ready to go back in. The room started shaking. Negan let's go his eyes darting around. Rick pauses as well confusion on his face.

"What's happening?" He asks.

"Rick" Sam says. "Don't do anything."

Jack's eyes snap open and he lets out a high-pitched scream. Everyone covered their ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING." Negan hollars over the scream.

Jack's body began to glow. Negan eyes for the door thinking of making a runner. Rick notices and shakes his head.

"HIS NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM."

Rick makes a grab for Negan. Negan grabs Rick and slams him down to the ground.

"Rick!" Sam yells. He and his brother go down and check to see if he was ok.

Negan eyed the door again. He turns. He felt arms wrap him. He looks down they were female hands.

"Mary" he says .

Mary pulls him back in. Negan turns and looks at her.

"Now you wanna be with me Mary." He says.

Dean looks at the nephilm. Remembering back at the abandoned ship. This should be the part the rift is about to open.

"ALL OF YOU COVER YOUR EYES. " He screams.

Jack's body was now so bright you couldn't see him. The light from his body started to fill the room.

Like a bomb an explosion went through the room followed by Jack's screams.

Then it went silent.


	16. Aftermath

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you all have enjoyed this story. This is the last chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Jack's eyes snap open. He sits up his head going left and right.

"Sam. Dean. Mary." He shouts.

"His awake." A voice says.

Jack furrows his eyebrows. He looks forward. A lump forms in his throat. His eyes nearly pop out of his head.

_No_

Standing in front of him were the Alexandrians. By the look of his surroundings, he was still in the house. Jack quickly got to his feet. Now he is faced with guns.

"What are you?" Daryl asks who had a crossbow aimed at the nephilim's heart.

"Sam. Dean. Mary." Jack repeats. He started becoming frantic now.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION." Daryl yells.

Jack looks at him.

"Have you seen them?" He asks.

"This is pointless." Tara says.

"Oh we'll get him to talk." Rosita says.

Jack started coming towards them.

"I need to get through."

Daryl grabs the kid by his jacket.

"You ain't going anywhere." Daryl pushes him back into the spot. "Now answer what the hell did you do to Negan?"

"Blasted him." Jack quickly answers.

"How you didn't even have a weapon. It came from your hand." Tara says.

"It did come from my hand. "

"What are you some sort of witch." Aaron asks.

"I'm a nephilim" Jack answers "And those weapons they are useless against me."

"What the bloody hell is a nephilim." Daryl asks.

"I know what it is." Father Gabriel says "A nephilim is half human half angel."

"Half angel my ass. There is no such thing." Daryl says.

"They are said to be rare." Father Gabriel says. "And they are supposed to be really powerful. A human soul combined with grace wow."

"Gabriel they are just stupid stories from a holy book. If there was angels why our they not flying down here and helping us. Why are they not answering our prays." Tara says.

"I'm telling the truth. I can prove it to you." Jack says.

His eyes went gold. People started going backwards fearing he was going to do something to them. Two shadows appeared on the walls. They appeared in the shape of wings. Although they were shadows, you can see the feathers on the ends of the wings curling in.

Jack's wings were magnificent. They were not as big as normal angel wings but they were still beautiful.

There were a series from gasps. A smile appears on Father Gabriel's face.

"The lord is finally helping us. This boy saved Carl's life. His gonna save us all."

Everyone muttered to each other. Daryl still didn't look convinced.

"How do we know this ain't some trick."

The wings then started flapping. Jack spotted a broken vase on the ground. He raises his hand. The pieces of vase started forming together. The cracks vanished. The vase was now good as new.

There was another round of gasps. Even Daryl looked spellbound. Jack's eyes returned to normal and his wings vanished.

"See. Now do you believe me. "

"It's a miracle." Father Gabriel says.

"Now please I need to know where Sam, Dean and Mary are."

" EVERYONE " King Ezekiel shouted from outside.

" Go and see what he wants." Daryl says.

" Sure" Jack says. With a flap of his wings. He was gone.

Daryl's eyes widen.

"What the."

Jack appears behind the King.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

King Ezekiel jumps and turns round.

"Young man I didn't see you there. "

"What news do you want to share." Jack asks with his arms folded.

"We followed the Saviors back to their home. We hid in the woods and stayed there for a while. Nothing much happened they all just went in. But later on, Negan arrived."

That got Jack's attention.

"Negan?"

"Yes he arrived carrying a woman in his arms."

" A woman? Can you describe her. "

"We were quite far away but we were able to tell she was unconscious."

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde hair, jacket, jeans, boots. "

Jack places his hand on his mouth. He shakes his head.

"No" he mutters.

"HEY" Daryl yells as he joins the King's side with the crowd following behind.

Jack turns their back on them his hands now digging into his scalp.

"No" he says louder this time.

"Is he ok?" King Ezekiel asks with a frown.

Jack thought back to the rift. Did he mess up? Did he open the wrong one? Did it even open?

He nods to himself. No it definitely opened he felt it opening but what went wrong?

He remembered sensing the world that felt familiar to him.

_That was the one I'm sure of it_

Then he remembered as he was trying open it, the voices from his friends and the enemy kept going into his head and it was causing him to panic.

What went wrong?

He wanted to help but he wanted to open the rift at the same time.

_Maybe that triggered something_

He had to admit his mind started going fuzzy, he went confused. His connection to the other world was going all over the place. His emotions got in the way.

The rift he opened for Michael, that opened to The Bad Place. He ended up in the woods. What if more than one rift opened.

Jack's urge to stay to fight combined with the determination to get home must have caused a spilt. If he is right Mary must have gone the Bad Place direction and ended up back in the woods.

Jack frowns.

_How was Negan there. Why would he go through a rift?_

Unless the rift opened like it did when he opened it with Kaia. So they didn't go through the rift but instead the explosion blasted them to different areas.

_But that didn't happen with Michael_

Jack had to admit this one felt strong. It must have been strong to knock him out. The worry of his friends must have made him explode .Yes he did explode with Michael but that was worrying about one person. This time he worried about four. Sam, Dean, Mary even Rick.

_If Mary and Negan took that route. Where did the others go?_

The rift opened. If everyone got blasted they wouldn't go to places in this world. Jack shakes his head .They would more likely go to different worlds that's what happened with Kaia.

Jack thought hard about it. The pieces started joining together in his head leading him to the answer. Then he finally had it figured out.

_Oh no_

* * *

Dean's eyes flutter open. He let's out a groan. He looks and finds his brother on the ground with his back to him.

"Sam" he shouts out.

Sam groans and turns over. Dean crawls to him and rubs his shoulder.

"Sammy"

"I'm fine" Sam answers.

Sam sits up and rubs his head. His head is pounding. They were in the ship. They are back, they are home.

"He did it." Dean says with a smile.

Sam nods with a smile.

"Yes he did."

Dean stands up.

"Mom" He shouts.

Sam stands up and frowns.

"I don't see her."

" Jack " Dean then shouted.

"I don't see him either."

Dean started getting anxious.

"Where are they? "

"They are not in here. They might be somewhere else in the ship. "

"I'll look."

Dean runs out of the room. Sam prayed hoping nothing went wrong. He hoped his brother will find them.

There is what sounded like breathing. Sam turns round.

"Mom...Jack."

The breathing came from the corner of the room. Sam walked over and crouched down. The breathing sounded male. "Jack" Sam grabs them and pulls them into the light. Now he was able to see better who it was. Sam looks at the face. His eyes widen.

_No_

Dean rushed back in.

"I can't find them." He sees his brother crouched down. "Sam? You found them?" Sam didn't respond .Dean walks over "Sam what happened?" He stops and looks down. His eyes also widen "No it can't be."

Laying unconscious on the ground wasn't their mom or wasn't Jack it was Rick.

"Something went wrong ." Sam says.

Dean shakes his head.

"No his not suppose to be here. Where is mom? "

"They must be still over there."

"With Negan." Dean runs his hand down his face "Oh this is bad."

"Dean"

"He might have mom. He might be..."

"Dean "

"Jack could be hurt as well he... "

"DEAN"

Dean went quiet. He looks at his brother.

"Every time. Every fucking time we get close something always has to go wrong. Always... Nothing ever goes right for us."

Sam gives him a sympathetic look.

"I know Dean. I know but I don't think Jack will let anything happen to mom. He will protect her. His been protecting her ever since he rescued her. Mom is a fighter she's survived the apocalyptic world and the Bad Place. She will continue fighting." Sam stands up. "Dean we'll get them back. We will. We'll find a way to open that rift."

Dean folds his arms and frowns.

"How?"

" I don't know but we'll figure it. But first... " He eyes go on to Rick "What are we gonna do about him?"

"We can't leave him here. His coming back with us."

"Dean his gonna freak out. "

"We are just going to have to deal with it."

"Uh...what happened?" Rick asks.

The brothers look at each other.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

Mary wakes up. A sharp pain in her head occurred. Mary winced and touched the area of her head where the pain came from.

"You are awake." A male voice says.

Mary sits up. She goes dizzy. After shaking her head a few times, the dizziness went. Someone started looking into her eyes.

"Follow my finger please." The same voice says. Mary obeys and follows the finger. The man nods "She's fine."

"Great. You can leave now doc." Another male voice says. The second voice caused Mary to flinch. The doctor grabbed his things and left the room. The second male clears his throat "Blondie you are alive had me worried for a second."

Mary swallows but looks in the direction. Negan was sitting in a chair across the room with his bat in his hands.

_What is he doing here_

Mary quickly scans the room with her eyes. She's in the doctor room. She's in the Sanctuary.

" How am I here?" She asks.

"I brought you here." Negan answers.

"What do you mean brought me here?"

"After... whatever the fuck just happened back in Alexandria, I woke up and I was in the woods. I was confused as fuck and I'm still confused as fuck. " he laughs slightly Mary can tell it is nervous laugh "So I got up and I saw you. I saw you laying there unconscious. I checked your pulse and it was weak. I could have just left you but..." He again clears his throat "So yeah uh...I carried you here. It wasn't that far. "

Mary stares at him.

"Why did you do that?"

Negan scratches his head.

"Let's get straight down to business. " he says immediately changing the subject. "What the fuck was that with your sons and the freak?"

_My sons._

Mary immediately started getting out of bed. Negan leaps out of his chair and makes a grab for her.

"You are not going anywhere."

Mary sits down.

"Where are they? Where's my sons? Where's Jack?"

"I was hoping you had the answer. " Negan says. He then hovered over her. Mary goes back slightly. "I want you for answers. I want you to tell me the truth."

"I need to go something has happened." Mary says.

Negan shakes his head.

"No"

Mary glares at him.

"This is serious."

"Me wanting answers is serious as well." He sits down next to her. "Now. You are gonna be a good girl and tell me everything. This time the truth the whole truth. "

Mary looks at him. She had no choice. The truth had to come out.

She opens her mouth and begins to tell her story.

* * *

"Hey" Daryl yells again trying to get the nephilim's attention.

Jack turns round.

"We gotta save her."

"Save who." Tara asks.

" Mary Winchester. "

"Why on earth would we do that?" Rosita says.

"Because she's with the Saviors...I need to get her back so I can take her home. "

They all look at him suspiciously.

"DAD" Carl shouts out. They all look and see the kid helping an injured Michonne. "Have any of you seen him?" Jack gives the kid a sad look. Carl notices and frowns "What happened?"

"His safe." Jack answers.

"Where he is?" Michonne spat out.

Now all eyes went back on the nephilim. Jack hated being on the spot but there is no way his escaping this.

"I'll explain everything." Jack looks at the Kingdom and the Hilltop community. "Get everyone together. "

"I want you to tell me now." Daryl says.

"It's better for me to tell you all so then I don't have to repeat myself. Please."

Daryl gives him a dirty look and goes off.

All the communities got together. On the platform, Maggie and King Ezekiel stood on the sides, Jack stood in the middle. He swallows as crowds of people came. They all look up at the two leaders and the nephilim.

"Now spit it out." Daryl says.

Jack takes a deep breath and starts telling them. He tells them what he is, the rifts, the Winchesters, lastly what happened when he attacked Negan and opening the rift that went all wrong. He decided to leave out the parts about Lucifer and Michael and everything that happened before they got sent to different worlds.

"That's all." He says. It went silent. Hilltop and The Kingdom were confused. They are the ones who haven't seen Jack in action. So Jack quickly showed his gold eyes. They gasped. He raises his hand. "Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything."

"My dad is in the other world." Carl says.

"Yes but don't worry his with Sam and Dean. They will protect him."

"So our leader is gone. " one of the Alexandrians shouts out.

"At the moment yes but I'll bring him back here once I got Mary."

"How can we trust you?" Maggie asks. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"You can. I am on your side. We can work together."

"Come again." Tara says.

"I want Mary. You want the Saviors. Mary is with the Saviors. With my help we can take the Saviors down." Muttering arose in the audience. "Guys ." The crowd look back at him. "I would be your most powerful weapon. You saw what I did to Negan. I can do it again. I am very powerful. More powerful than you think. " he looks at Carl. "Show them your eye. "

"Why would he wanna do that?" Maggie asks.

"Just please watch."

Carl hesitates but comes on to the platform. He puts his hands on his bandages and begins unwrapping. He unwrapped the last one and drops it. Everyone gasped. Carl blinks both of his eyes.

"When did this happen? " Maggie asks as she starts examining Carl's face.

"Last night." Jack answers. "I healed him."

"He is an angel." Father Gabriel says with a big smile.

"I want you guys to win. I want the Saviors to lose. I want to take down Negan. I want him to suffer for what he did to you all." Jack says. "To do this we have to work together. Yes I know Rick is not here but I am. We will work on a plan and then we will attack. The Saviors will be scared. I know they will. I already harmed their leader. I can do much more. You both are leaders. " Both Maggie and King Ezekiel nod. "I want you both to guide me. Guide the people. Although I have power, I have never led an army."

Maggie glances at the other leader. King Ezekiel smiles at Jack.

"I'm willing to give you a chance." He says. Jack smiles at him. "I think we should all give him a chance." The King continued. "If this boy is the key to our victory then I think we should take it. The Saviors have terrorized us far too long now. I think it's time we show them what we are capable of. We did it today I'm sure we can do it again. Us with this boy we will have one hell of an army."

The Kingdom cheered and applauded their leader. The Kingdom are in.

Maggie folds her arms.

" You really can take them? " she asks.

Jack nods.

"I can but I can't do it without you." He says. He looks at Maggie's unsure look. Jack takes a step towards the leader "I want you to be part of this. I think Rick would want you to be part of it as well. " Maggie takes a step back. Jack raises his eyebrow "Will you join us."

Maggie looks at her people.

"Negan has affected the people here...he affected me as well." Tears started forming in her eyes. She blinks them back and swallows. "He killed Glenn. I want him to pay." She looks at Jack "If you can take them down. I want to be there to see it." She holds out her hand "I will join you."

Jack shakes her hand and smiles.

"You picked the right choice. "Now Hilltop is in. Alexandria needed convincing. "Alexandira join us. The more people the better. Carl." Carl looks at Jack. "I promise you your father is safe. I want to fight on his behalf."

" I know. Dad would want us to join you. We should join. " Carl says.

"I join." Father Gabriel says.

"And me." Aaron says.

"And me." Another one shouted out.

One by one members of Alexandria joined. Tara, Rosita and Daryl were the last people who still had to make a choice.

Tara nods.

"We need a powerful weapon so yeah I join."

"I agree with Tara." Rosita says.

Daryl still had doubts. He didn't trust the kid. Everyone is expecting him to say yes. If he didn't he would be the only one who wouldn't be part of it. Daryl didn't want to be pushed out. He wanted Negan dead as much as the others did.

"I'm in" he says.

King Ezekiel nods and raises his sword.

"Now we are all together. We will win." He says " The Kingdom, Hilltop, Alexandria we will make history. THE SAVIORS WILL FALL. "

"YES" The audience shouts out.

"WE WILL TAKE BACK OUR FREEDOM."

" YES"

"WE WILL FIGHT."

" YES"

"THE WAR AGAINST THE SAVIORS HAS BEGAN."

" YES "

A round of cheers swept across the audience. Jack smiles them. The determination from these people made Jack want to fight more. He wanted to fight for them. Give them the victory and peace they deserved.

Jack's mission was to rescue Mary Winchester. But now he had a new mission. The mission is to take down the Saviors and win this war.

One day he hopes to reunite with his family again. Sam, Dean, Mary, Castiel. They were all his family. He loves them.

A grin spreads across his face. His eyes glow gold. He is ready. Ready to lead these people. Ready to fight.

_Let the war begin_

* * *

**Ok so that's the end but don't worry there is a sequel called All Out War.**

**Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
